Roll Call
by DCreed
Summary: Dren Reet was an average, anime loving girl...except she can see auras. When she follows a familiar face down the rabbit hole, will her gift be the death of her, or everyone's salvation as new faces arrive to the scene? But really, how can Dren save Wonderland, when she was never supposed to come in the first place? THE SEQUEL TO NEW GIRL, OLD STORY. Cover art by JMichelleW.
1. In the Beginning

Ch.1:

I sighed and shifted my Black Cat bag (the anime, not the animal) on my shoulder, it's D-Gray Man pins rattling. The dry and dying grass crunched beneath my feet. Why am I here? I haven't been to this park in years.

Because, I told myself for the twentieth time, you LIKE the park, you needed to get out of that suffocating house, and you know that C.J likes to hang out here. THAT'S precisely why I'm here. …With my long black pig-tails, in a black Loli dress and knee high boots. Mayhap I should've dressed in white. It's _broiling _out here.

I shifted again, trying to adjust to the weight of the scrying mirror in my bag. I looked down at it, shifting the flap of my bag to do so. Aside from the red glint of the mirror itself, if I focused enough, I could also see the orange haze it gave off.

I suppose I should introduce myself. I'm Dren 'Nerd' Reet. Only child, living with mother and stepfather. And, because I suppose we're all friends here, I'll tell you my biggest secret; I can see auras.

A lot of people claim they can, I know that. But a lot of them are these rich, yoga maniacs who eat nothing but celery. I'm poor, I couldn't do a pull up to save my life, and I friggen' love salt.

See, from what I've come to understand, auras are just…clouds, of the emotions put out by a person. A person with a lot of emotions have thick auras, and the icecubes have thin ones. Happy people have bright and cheery auras and the depressed, mentally cracked, and or psychologically damaged ones have dark and sometimes twisted looking auras.

I can tell a lot about a person from their aura. I can see and tell if a person is trustworthy or not at a glance. I can even see a rapist coming a mile away, from the particular cloud patterns of twisted lust, violence, and satisfaction around them. I can see a killer from just as far. The really crazy ones have huge gaps, sometimes even razor sharp cracks in their auras.

So, in case you're all wondering, yes. That is why I listened to C.J and her story of Wonderland. You see, when a person lies, their auras kinda…perculate. They quiver, like Jell-O. I can always catch a person in a lie, and C.J Thourn was neither lying, nor crazy.

But I admit, that guy talking from the mirror was INSANE! Oh bizsnap, the mirror! I looked around the park some more, unable to see where C.J might have gone. I have to give it to her! It seems that I can't use it, and it's rightfully hers anyways!

I spotted some teenage girls on the mat and ran up to them, asking if they'd seen C.J around. They, thank Odin, had seen her walk into the woods not long ago.

I followed their directions, knowing that she must be somewhere in on the other side. Good thing I wore my 'walking' boots!

After a series of ducking, hot-footing, and detangling my long hair from some very grabby trees, I found the edge of the clearing. And there, I saw C.J holding what seemed to be a large animal. But what scared the living daylights out of me was that there was a tall, strange man in black behind her. He grabbed her, pulling her back onto the ground. I heard C.J yell and then…it seemed to get more distant.

Suddenly finding myself jerked from my state of paralysis, I charged forward to the spot I assumed C.J and her assailant were grappling. Except, when I got there, they weren't there. Just a large hole, surrounded by the tall grass.

I stared at the thing, having no idea what the hell to do. God, why didn't Mom let me have a cell phone?! If I'd had one, I coulda called 911!

And then, as I was about to run for help, the hole started to close up. Everything seemed to slow into slow motion. Stared in horror, my choices crystal clear. Either run for help and be too late, or….

I jumped into the hole as it closed behind me.

And then I was falling.

And falling.

And falling.

….

I opened my eyes to see I had somehow landed safe and sound. WTF?! How is it possible to fall down, and come up on the surface?! Unless….

I stood up, "Unless I'm in China! Fudge, I don't know Mandarin!" Or….

_I took a step and then, I fell down this…giant hole in the ground. I didn't even see it there. _I held my head. "Oh no way in this world." _BUT MAYBE IN THIS WORLD._

OH MY JASHIN…I'm in Wonderland.


	2. Gamer Girl

**HERE IT IS! *BREATHES HEAVILY* SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT EVERYONE! BUT SPRING BREAK IS HERE, AND THERE WILL BE UPDATES!**

Ch.2: Gamer Girl

I wish I could say I was handling this well. But to tell the truth, I freaked out like a cat with packing tape on its back. I ran around in circles for a few minutes, OMG'ing like a teenager's text message, ran into a tree, and then forced myself to breath.

"O.K. Nerd, pull it together. You saw C.J fall down to, so she's gotta be around here somewhere. So just find C.J!" I smiled, "…But first, find out where the hell you are."

So I started to wander about the weird forest. There were a bunch of doors that wouldn't open and signs tacked to them. I racked my head shed, trying to remember if C.J had mentioned a place like this.

I light-bulb-ed and perked up, "That's right! Joker's Forest! C.J said this is where she first came to Wonderland!" I looked around some more, "And when she woke up, that guy White led her to a place called the circus…but where's that?"

….

My feet…they're really starting to hurt. What's with this place?! At first it was pretty, what with all the colors, but now it's just plain disorienting! If grass was blue, I wouldn't be able to tell up from down!

I but my boot out once more…only to not hit anything. I opened my eyes, only to see that I was a little more than halfway to plummeting head first off a cliff. I pulled back and waved my arms, screaming bloody-murder. I managed to fall back and fall on my backside, staring at the drop off.

I hesitantly got to my knees and looked over it. About twenty feet down, the landscape changed into a desert. The sun shone brightly down on it, cloudless blue skies over the ash colored sand. Not another thing in sight.

_ The Badlands was this huge, gloomy looking desert…._

I gulped, stood up, and turned back to the trees.

I started to mumble to myself, "Ok, so this time, I'll just walk straight. I'm bound to find something if I just walk straight."

…..

My eyes widened at the loveliest sight in all the world; a break in the trees! I ran to it, about to cry. But, with all my natural grace and beauty, I tripped over a root and face-planted onto dirt.

"WHAT THE F********?!" I looked up from the dirt to see…C.J Thourn! Holding the biggest cat I've ever seen! I got up to run over and hug her…when I saw the guy that pushed her down the hole! My grin disappeared and I held up my hands in a convincing pose.

"You! Get away from C.J! I know karate, kendo, kung fu, judo, jujitsu, and many other dangerous words!" C.J stared openmouthed at me, "N-n-n-n-Nerd?! H-how did you-?!"

I pointed at the red-head, "I was looking for you and I saw that fiend push you down that freaking hole! Now step away before I have to go ninja on you!" C.J held up her hand, clutching her cat in one, "Look Nerd, he's not a fiend! It's alright!"

I then noticed…he…was…holding her elbow. AWWWWW~! I relaxed and grinned, "Wait…so THIS is White~!" Said red-head tilted his head, looking confused. "You were right, he is cute!" "NERD, SHUT UP!"

I giggled, "Aww, but you two are so cute together! All tall and short~!" The blond shoved the cat into his arms, stormed over to me, and roughly shoved me back into the bushes, "Conference. NOW."

She spun me around, "Spill it. Tell ALL." So I did.

…

After about five minutes, C.J dragged me out of the trees back to the road, rejoining the abandoned looking White Joker. She shoved me in front of her, "White, this is Dren 'Nerd' Reet. Nerd, White Joker. White, it seems Nerd was looking for me when she saw you push me and followed. She helped me get in contact with Nightmare and she knows my whole Wonderland story. She is caught up on current events. Now what?"

The tall man tapped his chin, holding the cat in one arm, "Hmm…strange…. Would you mind checking your pockets miss?"

C.J stiffened and I raised my eyebrows. I checked the pockets of my skirt (self-installed, which I'm very proud of) and pulled them inside out. Empty. White's eyebrow went up. "C.J, can I see…." "Way ahead of you." C.J gave something to him and he held it out to me. "Have you seen anything remotely like this since coming here?"

I took the item from him and examined it. It was a blue crystal vial with a spade stopper, empty of all contents. _This…this is one of those vials C.J told me about…._

I handed it back to C.J, shaking my head. "Nope. I'm pretty sure that's the only one I've ever seen."

C.J relaxed, but she seemed puzzled. White frowned, "…Then it seems that you've come to Wonderland completely by mistake. I've ever heard of a foreigner without a vial." I tilted my head, "So…that means…?" He shrugged, "It means you're not playing the game. I suppose you could leave anytime you wished."

Remembering how C.J and that Alice girl got trapped here, I thought for a moment. To be honest, I wasn't in a hurry to get back. I mean, I'm not trapped here, right? And really, I don't like my home. It smells like smoke.

I smiled, "Well then, can I tag along with you? I'd kinda like to meet all those other guys you were talking about." C.J stared at me for a moment, and then nodded. Sure, you can come…," she took the cat from White and held it out to me, "but you carry Leftover." I took the massive feline, limp as a ragdoll, from her, "Leftover?"

She nodded, "My cat. Now then, we're headed to the prison to meet with the others. A prime opportunity for you to get acquainted with everybody. Sound good?"

I nodded eagerly, hugging the feline. Wow…he's fun to huge! So soft and…squishy. C.J and White went on ahead of me, taking the lead. I took the opportunity to turn on my aura vision. C.J's thick, bright orange aura fogged her and a weird looking, white-ish aura with a blacker center circled around White. Curious~.I smiled and trotted along a few feet behind the couple. Must give the lovebirds some space~!

"…So, you really said I'm cute?"

*SMACK!*

See? True love~!

**THERE IT IS! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED! AND IF YOU ALL PLEASE, LET ME KNOW WHO YOU'D LIKE NERD TO GET WITH. I'M PRETTY BAD AT PICKING PAIRINGS MYSELF -_-'**

**SEE YA'LL LATER**


	3. First Impressions

**ANOTHER! I'M ON FIRE! SORRY TO THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE WAITING FOR NE CHAPTERS OF MY OTHER TWO STORIES, BUT I'M PAUSING THOSE UNTIL I CAN GE THE BALL ROLLING WITH THIS STORY.**

Ch.3: First Impressions

I flicked my eyes around the…unusual occupants of the room. It's one thing to hear about something, but actually seeing it…whoa.

I was currently peeking around the corner of the doorway as a ton of people jump-glomped C.J, happy as can be. She then gave them all a minor hug, shoved them aside, and gave White's twin a good punch upside the head.

A brunette girl, whom I could identify as Alice, laughed and hugged C.J again. The twin red head rubbed at his bruising cheek and smirked.

White cleared his throat from his place next to the door, "Could everyone calm down?" Everyone looked at him as C.J ran back to join him. C.J reached back and took my hand, pulling me into the open.

All movement in the room stopped dead, all eyes on me. Me, being the rambunctious little scamp I am, struck a pose. "Take a picture fellas, it'll last longer."

White's twin, who had temporarily stopped rubbing his cheek, pointed, "Who the hell is that?!" I smiled, "I'm Dren Reet, but you all may call me Nerd!" "That doesn't answer my question!"

C.J put a hand on my shoulder, "She helped me get in contact with Nightmare," she gestured to said silverette, "whom she's already acquainted with, and wound up following us to Wonderland by accident."

I smiled, "Yup. C.J told me all about this place, so let me guess…." I tapped my chin and pointed to two bluenettes and the Incubus, "Gray, Julius, and Nightmare. Correct?" They all nodded. I smiled and pointed to another group, "And you're all Queen Vivaldi, Ace, Blood, Peter, Elliot, Peirce and Boris!" Ace clapped, "She's good!"

I turned to remaining few, "Gowland, Yuri, Black, Dee and Dum, and…" I pointed at the girl in the apron, "…Alice!"

Everyone continued to gawp at me. "Ya'll might wanna close your mouths; you'll start catching flies."

The man named Black pointed at me, "How the f*** does someone come to Wonderland by accident?!" I put my hands over my mouth, "Ooooouuuuu, you said a bad word~!"

Everyone convulsed in giggles. Alice came over, "Well, a friend of C.J's is a friend of mine! It's very nice to meet you Nerd."

C.J sighed, "So, where is she going to live?" I looked up at the dull brick ceiling, "You said there are about five territories, right?" C.J nodded. Gowland grinned, "Well, you're welcome to stay at the park if you wish."

C.J blinked, "Speaking of living arrangements…" she pointed to the fox eared boy, "…where's he going to live?" White smiled, "That's taken care of." Yuri grinned, "I'm going to stay here at the prison. I'll earn my keep and help out around here."

C.J nodded and turned to me, "Hmm…I guess you can stay a little while in each place, and then decide where you want to stay."

I smiled, "Um…I forget; where are you staying C.J?"

"The Tower."

"The Circus."

C.J stiffened and turned to White. "What?" He smiled innocently at her, "In light of recent events, I thought you should move here." Her eye twitched. She then grabbed him by the ear and dragged him into the hallway, banging the door shut behind them.

There was much hushed talking, mumbling, and a little yelling on the other side. I stared at the door open mouthed, _awww~! Their first lovers quarrel~! I wish I'd brought my camera~! _Call me a romantic, but I'm a sucker for the mushy stuff.

I whistled and looked around the room, turning on my aura vision. It's always best to get a background check~!

Alice had a very cheery turquois aura that buzzed about her. And…that's the only normal one.

Ace's was blood red with wide gaps in them. Both the twins had auras that coordinated…with an ugly black streak of violence smack in the middle of each. That Peter White guy's aura was…rather worrying. It was thin; almost nothing; aside from some strong splots of pink. _Obsessive alert!_

Vivaldi's was terrifying. A gory looking red with a feminine pink hovering about it. Elliot's was mostly a lax violet, twitching about jerkily. Twitching? Must stress induced…. Blood's was…well…bloody. Boris had a bright, swirling aura that just looked like it was looking for trouble.

Nightmare's was a curious medley of colors, all shifting together. Gray's was…gray. With an impressive amount of frustrated purple. The park owner had a cheery, bright yellow aura…with a strange streak of red slithering around his head. _What's that about? _

Yuri's was a cool, bold bronze. Aside from a few cracks, he seemed trustworthy enough. Julius' was a blue-violet, mostly solid. If I had to pick one, he'd be the Wonderlander I'd trust! Black Joker's was a complete flip of his brothers. White in the center, surrounded by black. And the mouse boy's was a bright green with a few streaks of a terrified white and a few dashes of a lonely orange.

Man, C.J wasn't kidding when she said everyone here was bat-s*** insane. (Her exact words, not mine.)

*SMACK* "You pervert!"

…The door opened and C.J stormed in, her arms crossed protectively over her chest and her face red as a tomato. White came in behind her, rubbing a red hand print on his cheek. "She stays at the Tower…." I think he was more upset about that than getting slapped. …Again….

Yeash, I wonder what he did?

…

As it was late, everyone else went home and I stayed the night at the Prison. Tomorrow, Black and White were supposed to give me a tour of their territory, as per C.J's orders. After that…well, I'll just have to wait and see~!

I stared up at the white ceiling of one of the prison's guest rooms and held up my hand, switching to aura vision. Nothing around my hand. The truly strange part about my power was that I could tell a lot about a person just from looking at them, but I couldn't see my OWN aura. Ever.

I sighed and lowered my hands, relaxing my eyes. To think that just a few hours ago, I was asleep in my room in that crappy little shack with my mom and step-dad. Now here I am, in Wonderland on the adventure of a life time! And there's no way I'm going to miss even a moment of it!

**AAANNNNNDDDDDD FINITO! THANK YOU ALL FOR READING THIS CHAPTER, SORRY FOR IT'S SHORTNESS, AND SEE YOU ALL LATER! PLEASE REVIEW AND SUCH.**

**THE VOTES ON WHO NERD WILL BE WITH ARE CURRENTLY; **

**BLACK:4**

**ACE:1**

**PEIRCE:2**

**NIGHTMARE:1 **

**IS IT JUST ME, OR ARE THE ONLY POLLS THE JOKERS COULD WIN IS 'MOST HATED?' AND 'MOST LIKELY TO GET TORN APPART BY WOLVES?' THOSE TITLES BELONG TO BLOOD. (SORRY BLOOD FAN-GIRLS)**


	4. Everyday I'm Fan-Girlin'

**HAOLLA! HELLO AGAIN EVERYBODY!**

**TO: ****Mrs. Tickle Tehe (LOVE YOUR NAME BY THE WAY) and anyone else who's awesome enough to read author's notes;**

** YEAH, YURI'S AN OPPTION :D I'M GLAD HE'S POPULAR~! AND AS TO NERD'S AURA VISION ABILITIES, THERE IS ONE STORY I READ A LONG TIME AGO WITH AN O.C OF SIMILAR ABILITIES. IT'S CALLED ****BLIND TO YOU ****BY sephie666. UNFOURTUNATLY, IT'S INCOMPLETE AND SHE HASN'T UPDATED IN A LONG TIME, BUT THE STORY IS GOOD. **

Ch.4: Everybody Fan-Girl With Me!

"Soooo…what now?" Black twitched and turned back to me as he walked, "If you're bored, go find White and leave me the f*** alone." I sighed, ignoring the cat-calls of the inmates as I followed Black around on his rounds. "Is this really all you do all day? Get yelled at by rude criminals and kick them in the face?"

"Uh-huh. Problem?" "No, it just seems…lonely."

He glanced back with a raised brow. I grinned sheepishly, "But I guess things will be less lonely with Yuri helping out. How's that going?" He shrugged, "He's faster at cleaning out the cells than the f****** afterimages, I'll give him that."

I slowed down, "Afterimages…? …Oh!" I caught up, "You mean those shadowy things C.J told me about?" He rolled his eye, "What exactly did she NOT f****** tell you about?" I crossed my arms, "If she didn't tell me about it, logic dictates that I don't know." "Don't get smart with me little girl."

"Fine…can I point something out though?" "What?"

I pointed to the weapon swinging lightly from his hip, "That's a riding crop, not a whip."

…..

Shiz, where did that potty-mouthed warden get to?! I look away for one second and he's gone like a ninja! I tapped my chin, wondering about the people around here as I wandered about. Come to think of it, C.J is 17, same as me. How old is White? I can guess as far as twenty-four, twenty at minimum. He's definitely older than her, as everyone here seems to be.

Then again, Boris, Peirce, and Yuri are all about the same age as us. And the twins are way younger than us!

I felt a hand grab onto my ankle and start to jerk. Startled, I let out a yelp and twisted to see one of the inmates trying to drag me down. Grrr, why do I always space out over unimportant things in dangerous places?!

I looked down at the apparently desperate man, "If I told you I was a trans-gender, would you let me go?" He tilted his head, but kept yanking, almost knocking me off balance.

"No? In that case, BBBBBLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAACC CCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK! YYYYYYYUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRI IIIIIIIII! I'M ABOUT TO BE VVVVIIIIOOOOOOLLLLLLAAAAATTT TTTTTEEEEEEEDDDDDD!"

The man stiffened as footfalls echoed throughout the prison. Almost simultaneously, Yuri came racing around one corner and Black around the other. I was grabbed by the shoulders and yanked away by Yuri as Black stomped on the convict's hand. Hard. I heard bones snapping.

"You're lucky I don't have time to deal with s**** like you right now, you f***** ********* *********!" Oh my, so…colorful.

Yuri turned me around, "Nerd, are you alright? Nothing hurt?" I nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks guys~!" Black chuffed, "Don't thank us. C.J specifically said that if something happens to you, the roleholders who were supposed to be watching you would suffer the consequences." They both shivered. "Could White have pick a more f****** violent girlfriend?"

It was about this time I noticed that the fox boy with the bloody markings, HAD bloody markings. "Biznap Yuri, you're covered in blood!" He looked down at his ruined clothes non-chalantly, "Yes, I just finished cleaning up a mess in the cells. Joker, I'd appreciate it if you held back just a little bit."

I shivered, remembering C.J's telling of how they all treated life.

"Not a chance Fuzzy. And don't worry about the clothes; I need to give you your new uniform anyways." He looked at his watch, "My rounds are over, so I'll take Nerd to the d*** circus. Finish up here, would ya?"

I felt a chill creep up my spine as I pieced together precisely what needed to be 'finished'. Black led me away from Yuri and the still screaming convict.

…..

I sighed and sat down on a bench, tired from all the freaking walking. White had insisted on leading me through every tent and attraction in the circus, and this was a big one! I guess his new girlfriend's friend gets the royal tour.

White sat down next to me, watching the faceless circus children practice. "Too much walking for one day?" I smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I guess…."

"Is there something else troubling you?" I bit my lip, "Well…White, does everyone in this world…kill, like that? Carelessly?" He tilted his head, "To my knowledge. What of it?"

I sighed and twirled some of my black hair between my fingers, "I know it's just the way things are in this world, but does it really have to be? I mean, life in any form is precious. It's hard to imagine a place where it's just…nothing."

"What do you mean?"

"Life is precious because it's fleeting. And even if someone is replaced here, they don't remember who they were. It's the same as killing someone in my world. You erase them. The way death is treated here…it's like a disease."

I looked up…to see he wasn't listening. I snapped my fingers, "Hey! If you're not going to listen, say so! Don't just let me drone on!"

He dragged his attention back to me, "Sorry, my mind wandered."

I grinned smarmily, "I'll bet I know to who~!" He turned his head away, but not before I could see the blush. "Awwww~!"

"Stop that. Please."

"No can do~! I'm in fan-girl mode~! Now tell me, what do you like about her~!"

He glared at me, face red, "Not your buissness…."

"Wrong answer~! As punishment, you have to tell me what you _love _about her~!"

"I don't see why you're so interested." I smiled, "No idea. But seeing couples all lovey dovey just makes my little fan-girl heart go _doki~! _(Japanese onamonapeic word for heart beat.) Now spill! And I'll tell you a REALLY good secret~!"

He perked up, "What secret?" "That's a secret! Just one thing you love about her, go on!"

He grumbled for a bit, "…."

"Well?"

"I…Ummm…really like-" "Use the magic words~!"

His face was as red as his hair now, "I…I love…that she always tries to handle things herself. Then I have to help her out of the mess she's in…and I really don't mind…."

I grinned, "Awwwwwzzzz~! You hear that C.J?"

Said blonde literally fell out from behind the circus tents colorful fabric and landed next to the bench. She looked up from the ground, face flaming, "H-how'd you know I was there?!"

I stood up, smiling, "Woman's intuition~! And my 'secret' helps. Which I shall reveal in a later episode!"

I started trotting away as C.J scrambled to her feet. I called back to them, "You two have a nice chat~!"

"D*** IT NERD!"

I smiled as I turned a corner, wandering about and eventually finding a group of circus children playing catch (with a regular ball, thank Odin) and joined in.

~I love messing with people~!

**THERE! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED, REVIEWS AND SUCH AS ALWAYS, SEE YALL LATER!**

**THE CURRENT VOTES ARE:**

**BLACK****: 5**

**ACE****: 1**

**PEIRCE****: 2**

**NIGHTMARE****: 1**

**YURI****: 1**

**TO BE HONEST, I'M NOT EVEN CHECKING IF YOU'VE ALREADY SAID YOUR PIECE. EVERY COMMENT THAT SAYS 'SHE SHOULD BE WITH…' GETS COUNTED!**


	5. So Fluffy!

**SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS. FAMILY CAME OVER, AND THIS IS REALLY MORE OF A FILLER CHAPTER ANYWAYS. IN RETURN, THERE IS SOME FUNNY STUFF XD. AT LEASE, IN MY OPPINION.**

Ch.5: So Fluffy!

I dug around in the drawers of the dresser in my guest room at the prison. I've been wearing the same thing for a whole day, and I'm starting to twitch. Luckily, it seems that this dresser has an assortment of clothes in various sizes and such. Why a place with only guys living in it has a dresser full of women's clothes, I don't think I want to ponder too long.

After leaving C.J and White to their little chat, I had played with some faceless kids for a while, gotten tired and come back here. Now, I'm looking for something to wear for when C.J takes me to the next territory.

I pulled out a cute, pleated black skirt with white rose details around the edge and tossed it onto the bed. After more rummaging, I found a long-sleeved black shirt with belts and loops all over it. Sweetness~!

I then found some black and white striped leggings to pull it all together. Some might say that's too much black, but honestly, I look best in black. What with my black hair and dark eyes.

They didn't seem to have any shoes, but that was alright. My knee high ones were black and perfect with this outfit! I just love the clothes of this world! Normally to get stuff like this, I have to make it myself or buy them off the internet. But here, this is normal! And everything is such a good quality~!

I hummed softly as I changed; excited to see where C.J would take me next. Maybe to the amusement park? That place seemed fun; and the people there didn't have completely terrifying auras!

At that point my mind started to wander, as it tends to. _I wonder how upset Yuri would get if I tried to mess with his ears? They're just so soft and silky looking~!_ _I could probably get Boris or Peirce, or maybe Elliot to let me pull theirs, but they don't look as fun…. And DEFINATLY not Peter; he's two cupcakes short of a bake sale._

I had just finished changing when I heard a light tapping at the door. "Nerd, are you finished?" I nodded, remembered he couldn't see me, and yelled, "Yeah, come on in Yuri!"

I wasn't the only one who got a change in attire. Yuri went from a dusty shirt, jacket and jeans to a warden uniform! A black jacket, gray shirt, and a tie much like Blacks. Except his tie was loosely done and the top few buttons on his shirt were undone. His boots were only ankle high as opposed to Blacks knee length. His new set of keys jingled lightly from a belt very similar to the weird loops on Black and White's shoulders. No hat though, so nothing obstructed his still messy silvery and red hair and tantalizingly adorable ears.

I whistled, "Whoa. You're starting to look like you belong around here." He smiled and tugged at the tie, not yet used to it. "Do you really think so? C.J is waiting for you if you're ready…and if I were you, I'd apologize as quickly as possible. C.J is very sour about earlier."

I smiled, "She'll get over it. She's not used to a guy liking her, and I think she needs to adjust." He raised his eyebrow, "And sadistically manipulating both of them is the way to do it?" I shrugged, "That's just my style. Let's…wait, would you come over here for a second?"

_Why not?_ He cocked his head, but came in the room to me. Without warning, I sneaked up my arm and grabbed his ear. He immediately stiffened, "Wh-what are you-!"

"Chill out. Your ears are too cute not to play with, so shut up and let it happen." I reached up and grabbed the other one, ignoring his protests. His face was flaming and a very animal like whine escaped him, "Let me go!" I hummed, pleased by his adorable reaction, "Stop whining. I know you're enjoying this; your tail's wagging enough to kick up a whirlwind." "I said stop!"

I sighed, having satisfied my need for fuzzy…for now, and let go of him. He jumped back and clapped his hands over his ears protectively, still blushing.

I grinned and turned, running down the hall, "Let's go!"

…..

P.O.V: Black

I sighed, standing next to C.J and White. I guess they worked it out, as White had his arm over her shoulders. She looked a bit uncomfortably, but put up with it.

Suddenly, Nerd came running at top speed, grabbing C.J's hand a dragging her away as they went. "Thanks' for everything guys! Later!"

I stared after them, wondering what her problem was, when Yuri skulked over. His shoulders were slumped, his tail was tucked between his legs, his ears were pinned, his arms crossed and his face flaming.

White raised an eyebrow as he joined us, "Great Dealer…."

I took I his disheveled appearance, "What the f*** happened to you?!"

He shivered, "I think I was just violated."

**XD I DO HOPE THAT DIDN'T CROSS ANY LINES FOR ANYONE XD**

**THE VOTES ARE:**

**BLACK****:7**

**YURI****: 1**

**ACE****: 1**

**PEIRCE****: 2**

**NIGHTMARE****: 1**

**AS I SAID BEFORE, I'M NOT KEEPING TRACK OF WHO VOTED BEFORE.**

**SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME!**


	6. Confessions of a Professional Snoop

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FRIENDS :/ FAMILY OVER AANNNNNNDDDD…**

**PEWDIEPIE IS PLAYING KINGDOM HEARTS! NO JOKE! I FREAKING LOVE THAT GAME! **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND WHATNOT.**

Ch.10: Auras and Plots to Violate Yuri (Because Who Doesn't Want To?)

I smiled up at the bright blue sky, feeling the nice breeze hit my face. This world really is pretty. It's so much more colorful than ours. "Ok Nerd, what was that about?" I turned around, "What?" C.J jerked her thumb back, "Why'd you run away so fast?"

I thought for a moment, "I kinda…molested Yuri." It was comical how fast her face fell. C.J can be cold, but she has a very expressive face. "You what?!" I shrugged, "I just fondled his ears a bit. Most dogs like it when you tug a little, but he freaked out."

I saw her face, "Don't give me that look. I know you've wanted to ear rape him to. What girl wouldn't?" She face-palmed, "…Yeah, sure, but please don't call it that. It's really awkward." "I'm really awkward. Hey, maybe next time we see him, we can both do it! You know you want to~!" She paused for a moment, "…Ok, I really want to. His ears are just soooo fluffy!" I grinned, "They're really soft to~!"

"What are you ladies talking about?" I spun around (I had been walking backwards) to see the cat man and those little twins. C.J grinned, "Hey guys!" I smiled, "Just about how Yuri has fluffy ears. What's up?"

The twins jumped C.J, the blue clad one speaking, "C-chan, when are you going to visit the mansion?" Dum nodded, "Yeah, you just got back! You need to come and play with us!" C.J smiled and rubbed their little fuzzy heads. "Well, I was just thinking of where Nerd will stay next. How does the mansion sound Nerd?"

I put my thumb and forefinger together, "Muy bueno." I tapped my chin, "Say, if the twins want to play with you, why don't we both stay at the mansion? It'll be like a sleep over!"

C.J frowned, "Umm…not too sure about that idea. As you recall, Blood and I aren't 'simpatico' at the moment." Boris shrugged, "Eh, it wouldn't hurt to ask. And I don't think you have to worry about Blood trying to hurt you or anything C.J. If he did, there'd be Hell to pay from your boyfriend from Hell."

I snickered. C.J rolled her eyes, blushing a smidge. "Fine, I'll ask." The twins yayed and started to drag her off to the mansion, leaving me and Boris to talk a few meters behind.

I smiled at their excited state, "They sure like C.J, huh?" Boris smiled, "I think everyone does. Even Blood can't completely hate her." I hummed, "I know what you mean. She's one of those people that you can't help but like."

I looked up at the punk cat, "Sssoooooo…you live at the Amusement Park, right?" He nodded, "What do you do there?" He chuckled and shrugged, "Eh, I'm a freeloader. Did you have a job? I your world, I mean?"

"I used to work at a café during the summer and part time at the library during the school year. Sometimes a paper route if the year is good." He whistled, "Sounds like a lot for a kid." I cocked an eyebrow, "Umm, firstly, I'm seventeen. I'm not much younger than you, fuzzball. And…" I pointed to the blonde in front of me, "…if she can hold down a job that involves getting her head slammed into doors constantly, I can handle a few petty jobs."

He laughed, "Are all foreigners as…sassy as you, Alice and C.J are?" "Nope, just the awesome ones."

I looked up, "Speaking of Alice, if Blood says yes, we can invite her to!"

"HEY!" I looked up the path to see C.J and the twins standing in front of these big fancy gates. I whistled and ran up, "This is it?" C.J nodded as the twins rushed off to their posts in hope that Elliot wouldn't catch them slacking again.

C.J pushed the gate open, "You coming to Boris?" He shook his head, "Na, I've got stuff to do in town. See you two later. And try not to get shot!" I trotted away waving back as C.J and I shouted our goodbyes.

…

I stood awkwardly to the side as Blood and C.J were having at it. At first everything was fine, but things went to Hell in a hand basket not long after we walked in. And I'm really not sure how either. One of them said something offensive to the other and now they were tearing at each other like cats and dogs. If comments actually burned, they'd be crispy by now.

Elliot leaned over, standing awkwardly next to me, "…How long do you think they'll keep at it?"

"You're calling my hat stupid?! At least mine isn't a dust trap"

"You-! ...You smell funny!"

"Little Miss Violence can't come up with a come back?"

"You ain't seen NOTHING yet Hatter!"

I sighed, "A while."

He scratched the back of his head, "…Want something to eat?" I nodded, "Sure!" And so, we left those two to bicker to their hearts/clocks content.

….

I chomped into the tasty sandwich, the lettuce crunching nicely in my teeth. It may be a little weird, but I really love the taste of greens~! And this is a real treat for me, because not only is Greg a freaking carnivore, but any greens we do have end up getting mushy before I can use them. It's like my house is the House of Rot.

Elliot was munching on some carrot cake, leaning against the counter. He looked over at me, glancing awkwardly. "…Hey, Nerd?" I nodded in response, my mouth full. "If you don't mind my asking, what exactly is your plan? You're not exactly a player in the game, so you can go home anytime you want, right?"

I swallowed and nodded, "Yeah, I could. But I think I want to hang around for a while." He nodded.

"So…what is your world like?" I studied the grains of my sandwich. "…What do you mean?" "What are the people like?"

I roll my eyes, "Well Elliot, for the most part, people in my world are just as jank in this one." He looked surprised, "Really?"

I put my sandwich down and ticked off common things wrong with people in general, "I can't speak for every single person on planet Earth Elliot, but just about everyone has some kind of damage. ESPECIALLY men. Not specifically any, but in general, men are pigs."

He rubbed the back of his head, "Really?" I nodded, "There's always some MAJOR psychological problem. Racism, excessive violence, general psychosis, Being a flat out a**hole, and don't get me started on the freaking perverts. When they're not womanizers, they're pedophiles and/or rapists."

He was staring at me like I was from another planet. I sighed, "Ok, so I have a low opinion of my fellow man. Trust me, any in my position would." He tilted his head, "…What position is that?"

I was really not going to keep this a tight secret anyways, and he did ask nicely.

"Seeing auras." His ears shot up like springs. I struggled to keep from giggling.

"…W-what?"

"You heard me. I see auras. Always have. Yours is kinda twitchy by the way; I recommend some relaxation and a tropical drink with a little umbrella in it." He frowned, "…."

"Believe me or not, your choice." "It's not that, it's just…I've heard of people who could see auras, just never thought I'd meet one. …What's it like?"

I tapped my chin, "…Imagine being able to see right into a person's inner most feelings. To be able to pick them apart at a glance, down to their very essence. To always know lies from truths and to see someone's inner self without the long and unsure process of getting to know them."

His ears flattened, "…Yikes…." "Yikes is right."

"Do…do you ever see…something you wish you didn't?"

I tapped my chin and sighed heavily, "Allow me to put it this way; sometimes lies are meant to spare feelings. Say if I asked someone if they liked something I drew, and their aura said LIE when they said they liked it. If I were more sensitive, I'd be upset by the truth. As much as some of us don't want to admit it, lies are necessary. I mean, if guys told the truth, women would have killed them all in an angry mob many eons ago."

He nodded, following.

"And, in a hypothetical situation, I were somehow set up on some kind of blind date. I wouldn't BE blind. I'd be able to see EXACTLY what kind of person the date was. I can tell who is and who isn't my true friend."

He tilted his head to the side, "…Isn't that good?"

I shook my head, "Not always. What's the point of life if I don't take the risks of getting to know people? If I only allowed myself to get close to the people I know won't hurt me, life would be pretty boring, huh? And that's just not what life is about."

He nodded, "…I think I get it…."

I held up my hand, taking up my sandwich again, "That's why I don't always use my aura vision. It takes the mystery out of life."

He pointed to himself, "But you looked at mine!"

"And everyone else's to. If what C.J told me about this place is true, I used my better judgment to get a head start first. I'd rather NOT end up dead in a gutter, thank you very much." I punctuated this by taking a bite of my sandwich.

"Which reminds me, I think you should suggest to your boss to get outside sometimes. You two should take a hike, go camping, and get out in nature, away from the stress. It's a great way to unwind and can help smooth out the more 'violent' wrinkles in a personality."

I caught his bewildered gaze, "Just a suggestion, of course."

…

C.J sighed, locking her hands behind her head as we walked away from the mansion. Apparently, after their little spat, C.J and Blood had come to an agreement. Blood said to go elsewhere until the text time period, when he would be fully prepared for company.

Frankly, I think he was just trying to stall, but it worked out. We needed to go get Alice anyways, so we can stay the night at the clock tower.

I hummed as I looked up at the sky, thinking about the incident in the kitchen. Elliot had reacted very well, actually. Most folk call me crazy, but he believed me. (I know, because I was keeping tabs on his aura.) Then again, I am in Wonderland. Weird things are the norm here.

Which I guess means that for the first time in my life, I, Dren Reet, am normal.

…Oh God, that's the weirdest thing I've ever said!

**THAT'S THAT~! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED, SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**

**THE VOTES STAND AT****:**

**BLACK: 8**

**YURI: 6**

**PEIRCE: 2**

**ACE: 1**

**NIGHTMARE: 1**

**ELLIOT: 1**

**BORIS: 1**

**OH WOW. I'M SO GLAD EVERYONE LIKES YURI! :;D EVEN IF THEY WERE PITY VOTES.**

**WATCH OUT BLACK, BECAUSE A FOX EARED O.C CHARACTER IS ON A POPULARITY RISE! XD**


	7. DCreed Wastes Time!

**SILLY ME. LAST CHAPTER WAS CHAPTER 6, NOT CHAPTER 10. OH WELL.**

**I HAVE A MINOR CASE OF WRIITERS BLOCK AT THE MOMENT, BUT I KNEW I HAD TO POST SOMETHING THIS WEEK, SO HERES A KIND OF UNRELATED FILLER CHAPTER. **

**IT'S IN BLACKS P.O.V, AND NERD WILL NOT APPEAR.**

Ch.7: DCreed Wastes Time!

MEOWWW! MEEEOOOOOOWWW!

My eyes flew open and I shot upright in bed, trying to get a grip on what the hell was making that awful noise. There, on the edge of my bed, sitting on my feet, was C.J's larda** cat. I rubbed my eyes and mumbled, "What the f***…? Did she leave it here?"

Noticing that I was awake, the cat got and walked over my legs…and sat in my lap. The f***? It nestled down and started purring like a lawnmower. I looked down at the mass of fur, "How the f*** did you get in here?" The feline blinked at me lazily and looked away again.

I felt…pricking in my lap and winced. The d*** thing was flexing its claws and digging them into my thigh! "Oh no you don't!" I grabbed it around it squishy arms and tossed it off me. F*** it's heavy!

He landed at the edge of my bed with a solid thunk and settled into a sit, staring at me lazily.

"Black?" I looked up as White opened my door, looking in, "Your door was open. I-…." He stared at the cat at my feet.

I pointed to the tabby, "Your girlfriend's already leaving crap at you place." He walked over and rubbed the cats head, "Did C.J forget about you~? Oh well; she'll notice you're gone eventually and come back to get you. But how did you get in here?" I shrugged, "I dunno. Maybe I left the door open by mistake." White looked at the cat suspiciously, "Doesn't sound like you."

I ignored him and pointed to the cat, "You remember its name?" White nodded, "Yes, it's Leftover." The feline's head came up in response to its name. Unusual for a cat. "What a weird name…."

White rubbed the cats head on his way out, "I have a show to attend to. I'll be outside all day, so you watch him." And then White was gone.

At stared at where he'd been, "…Wait, WHAT?!"

From down the hallway my counterparts voice echoed, "Can't have him wandering about by himself can we?"

….

I twitched as I walked past the rows of cells and inmates.

_CLING_ "MMEEEOOOOWWW!"

_CHLING_ "MEEEEOOOOOOOWWWWWW!"

I paused and turned, glaring at the cat. The f****** thing had been following me around all day! "What?! What could you possibly want?!" He looked up at me…and then pounced up, aiming for the keys swinging from my belt. I cried out as his claws sank into my leg. Again.

"Son of a b***!" I jumped away, the cat approaching for another try. I reached down and unclipped the keys from my belt. I dangled them above his head, "Are these you want?"

He sat down, tense and purring with his tail flicking and twitching. I jangled them and he batted twice and missed. He then stood up on his hind legs and tried to reach them again, swiping before he fell over on his back.

I jangled them, smirking. "Missed em." I stiffened as I heard various awws from the surrounding cells. Inmates were pressing against the bars to get a better look at the fearsome warden playing with a fluffy animal.

I glared death and held up my whip with my free hand, "SHUT THE F*** UP!"

….

"MEEEOOOOOOWWWW!" I sighed and put my head in my hands. I was now sitting at the kitchen table, my shift done, and Leftover would not shut the hell up. "I don't know cat, d*** it! I don't know what the f*** you want!"

I looked up as Yuri's head popped in. "C.J's cat is making all that racket?" I nodded as the fox padded up and pet Leftover, "You're a vocal one. Do you know what he wants?" I groaned, "How the f*** should I know? The closest thing I've ever had to a pet is you."

He rolled his eyes, "Amusing. Have you tried feeding him?" "Does this place look like it has cat food?" Yuri shook his head, "Cats are omnivores, much like people." He poked Leftovers massive belly, "And something tells me C.J isn't too concerned about his dietary habits. You could most likely just set out anything and he'd eat it."

I hummed and walked over to the fridge, looking at what we had. Jeez we need to go shopping, there's never anything in here! Oh well, I can send Yuri out to grab some groceries later. It's kinda fun having an underling.

I reached in and grabbed some roast from a few days ago in a plastic container. I looked down to see Leftover already wrapping himself around my ankles.

"Here. Now shut the hell up." The cat buried his face in the meat, going at it loudly.

I straightened and twitched as Yuri piped up from the table, "You'll need to give him water to."

I grabbed a bowl and filled it at the tap, setting it down next to the plastic tub. I looked up at the fox boy, "Anything else?" Yuri grinned, "Nope, that's all for now. In retrospect, cats are the easiest pets there are."

I took a seat and sat sown across from him at the table, "How so?"

"Well, they really only need food, water, and a way to get outside. They bath themselves, groom themselves, they sleep most of the day, and are generally low maintenance pets." He smiled sweetly and pointed at me, "Perfect for a grumpy old recluse like you."

I growled at him as Leftover left the now empty bowl for the water dish, "Thin ice Petrov. Thin ice."

….

"Oh my god!" I jumped a mile and turned to see C.J coming to me, White right behind her. She bent down and picked up the massive cat that had still been following me. "Lefty, Mommy's so sorry!"

I raised my eyebrow at the blonde as she snuggled the cat and looked at White, noticing his expression. I snickered, "What's the matter? Jealous that he gets more affection than you?" "…Maybe."

Suddenly, Leftover started squirming and jumped out of C.J's arms, padding off down the hall and turning into an empty cell somewhere down the hall. I frowned after him as C.J got up and dusted off her pants. "Thanks for watching him Black. But I didn't peg you for a living kind of person, much less cats. "

And, surprise, surprise, Yuri appears out of f****** nowhere! This time, behind me! I jumped as he spoke, "You'd be surprised. Once taught the basics, I'd say he's quite adept at pet owning." I turned and frowned at him, "You do?"

C.J hummed and tapped her chin before snapping, "Hey, I've got a great idea!" I frowned at her, "You do?"

C.J grinned, "I think I should leave Lefty here and let you take care of him!" "…You do?!"

She put her hands together and pouted, "Come on Black, please? I move around a lot, and it's likely this wouldn't be the last time I'd forget him. And Lefty's a really good boy, I trained him myself!"

Yuri tilted his head, clearly confused, "Wait…you…trained a cat?" C.J shrugged, but she looked pleased with herself, "Nothing much. Just house training and not to jump on the furniture."

White whistled, impressed, "How did you manage that?" "I just popped him on the head, yelled at him, and tossed him outside when he did bad. And if he messed, I rubbed his nose in it. He got the message eventually."

She popped back into convincing mode, "But that's beside the point! I also think you could use a pet!" I sighed, "Use? That squishy thing is the most useless f****** blob I've ever seen. And that includes all these f*****s." I gestured to the inmates around us.

"Useless?! What are you talking about? Lefty's an excellent mouser!"

"Raaawwwrrrr." I blinked and turned to see Leftover returning from whence he came…with a rat the size of BOTH my hands put together hanging limp I his jaws. He padded over and laid the rat at my feet and then sat down next to it.

I stared open mouthed, "What the f***?" Yuri leaned over a bit, examining the rat, "Apparently it's a present." I frowned at him, "A present?" He nodded, "Some cats like to give their prey to their masters; like a present. Or like showing off."

To punctuate that, Leftover made a noise and nudged the rat towards me as though to say, 'Look at this. Look what I did. Didn't I do a good job?'

C.J giggled, "Aww, does Lefty like Blacky? Come on Black, even you can't say no after this~!"

I frowned at the feline and leaned down. Leftover than rolled over, exposing his belly. C.J laughed, "Aww, he must really like you!" I looked at her, "What the f*** is he doing?" "He wants a belly rub!"

I rolled my eyes and started rubbing the cat's fluffy, squishy belly. F*** this cat is a fat***…. "…Fine, he can stay. So long as he keeps up with the rat extermination."

C.J jumped up, "Yay!"

….

I waved to C.J as she left. She paused and turned back to me, "Umm, Black? I should give you a heads up." I frowned, "…About what?" She pointed to Leftover, "He's a bird serial killer. He likes to rip them up, spread their feathers everywhere, scatter the feet around, and then play with the severed head like a tennis ball."

**FITTING, IS IT NOT? A SADIST CAT FOR A SADIST MAN? XD**

**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW FOLKS. AND REGUARDLESS OF THE POLLS STANDINGS, BLACK NOW HAS A NEW FRIEND, AND A NEW PET!**

**THE POLL STANDINGS:**

**BLACK: 9**

**YURI: 9**

**ACE: 1**

**PEIRCE: 2**

**ELLIOT:2**

**BORIS: 1**

**NIGHTMARE: 1**

**SEE YALL LATER!**


	8. And Then There Were More!

**FRIENDS…I HAVE TERRIBLE NEWS…THE AUTHOR OF THIS HUMBLE STORY…IS A F****** IDIOT. IT'S NEAR THE END OF THE YEAR, AND I ONLY JUST FREAKING REALIZED I CAN WRITE FANFIC AT SCHOOL DURING MY FREE TIME IN DIGITAL ART AND ANIMATION, SAVE IT ON MY FLASH DRIVE, AND POST IT AT HOME XP **

**KILL ME NOW. I DISERVE IT.**

Ch.8: And Then There Were More?!

I smiled and hummed as I sipped hot coco from the white mug in my hands as Alice joined me under the blankets. We were huddled up on a couch at the Tower of Clover, the drapes drawn so that the morning air didn't ruin the mood.

C.J, sitting in a chair across from us, put down her hot pumpkin and coco on the coffee table and pulled out a flashlight. She grinned, "Are you guys ready?" Alice shivered and pulled the comforter up to her chin, "No." I smiled and elbowed her a bit, "Come on Alice, it's a tradition to tell scary storied at girl's night!" "I still don't like it," she whined. C.J chuckled, "Don't be a baby."

In the darkness, C.J flicked on her flashlight and set it up right to shine on the ceiling, illuminating her face from bellow. She held out her hands in a dramatic fashion, "Ladies, the story I'm about to tell you is completely, and utterly true. Wonderland aside, it's the closest I've ever had to a ghostly or paranormal encounter."

"About a year ago, a couple of guys I used to hang out with after gym class, Blake and his friend Jack, came up to me and asked if I wanted to come with them when they tried out the new roll bar in Jack's old school van." Alice raised her hand. C.J rolled her eyes, "A roll bar is a bar they put in the back of the car so it won't cave in on itself when the car rolls."

"I had nothing better to do that night, and I feeling like it'd been too long since the last time I almost got myself killed. So Friday night, they picked me up at my apartment and drove out to this huge strip of land. It was company owned, and they hadn't built anything on it, but we went out at night because we didn't want to get run off."

"So, in practically the middle of a field, in the dead of night, Jack revved up the old van and tried to get up to speed. It took a few tries, but the third time, when he hit the brake and yanked the steering wheel, we went sailing."

"We rolled about three times before we stopped, and the roll bar-thank God-did its job. But what we didn't account for was that the van's battery was under the back seat and as we rolled, the d*** thing was flying around." She laughed, "It's really a wonder we didn't get our stupid selves killed!"

"So there we were, hanging upside down by our seat belts with busted glass under our heads! All three of us undid our belts, got a bit scuffed up, and rolled the van back on its tires. Blake got the battery hooked back up and we were ready to roll…except, the van was stalling."

"We managed to push start it and started making our way back home. As we kept going, the van would stutter and die. I would have to save the battery by killing the lights as it started to sputter. Then Blake would get out and push it again and hop in as it started."

"At some point during the journey, the van started to stall just as we were coming up onto a drainage ditch. Jack hit the brakes to keep us from driving into it and reached out my hand to hit the lights. And as the dust from the tires kicked up," C.J smacked her left hand against her right, a process that took all of two seconds, "in the headlights, across the ditch, we saw…something. I only saw it for about a second, but it was roughly nine feet tall, covered in hair, and had the ugliest, screwed up face the world has ever seen." I shivered deeply. Throughout this entire story, C.J's aura hadn't so much as twitched.

"My hand hit the button and everything was dark. The cool night air came in from the busted windows. I looked over at the guys and asked, 'Did you guys see that s***?!' They nodded. We just sat there for a little while, wondering if whatever it was still out there."

"And then Jack said, 'Turn on the lights Thourn.' And I said, 'Nu-uh. Get out and push the car Blake.' He shook his head like a wet dog, 'NU-UH, I'm not going out there!'"

"Eventually he got out and we all drove the hell out of there. They dropped me off at my house and I tried to put it out of my head." She held up a finger, "But that night, I heard a strange scratching sound from outside my window, like nails down the wood. I live on the second story. No trees nearby. And what's worse, there's a dog that sleeps in the backyard at night. He was a yapper and would have barked at anything, right?"

"The next morning, there was a small crowd gathered outside in the back yard. When I got out there, I saw what all the tenants had been looking at. Two dead rabbits."

Alice shuttered and hid her face. "And I don't mean bunnies. Wild forest rabbits, the kind that are impossible to catch without a trap. Their stomachs had been torn open and thrown around the yard, chewed up like a dog had been at them. Except, the dog wouldn't touch them. He wouldn't have anything to do with those rabbits. And for about two months, he wouldn't set foot on that side of the yard either."

Alice groaned, "You liar." I shook my head, "Oh no, she's telling the truth."  
The brunette looked confused at me, "How do you-!"

The lights flicked on and we all jumped a mile high, Alice's sentence turning into a shrill scream. I turned around to see Nightmare, Julius and Gray. Gray frowned, "What were you doing?" C.J waved as Alice pulled the covers over her head, "Just sharing tales of adventure. What's up?" Nightmare shifted nervously for a moment, "…Joker has called an emergency meeting at the circus. They've required everyone's presence; even you three's." C.J rolled her eyes and Alice's narrowed, "It better not be another escaped prisoner."

Julius shook his head, "No, not that. It's just…." I frowned, "What?"

"There appear to be two new role holders."

….

I sat nervously twiddling my thumbs in the meeting room of the circus next to C.J. Most of the role holders were all sitting in chairs at the circular desk, waiting anxiously to see what faceless has been given a role.

I looked over at C.J. Two empty seats were to her left, awaiting the Jokers (White gets the seat next to her of course) and a seat for Yuri to her right. Aside from the circus trio, Nightmare was also absent. He had been called into the hall earlier to meet the two new role holders.

"What do you think they'll be like?" I glanced over at Boris, who sat to my left. I shrugged. On my right, Gowland smiled, "No idea. As of now, we don't even know what roles they're getting."

I glanced over to where C.J was sitting with her cheek in her hand, staring absently at the wall. My eyes flicked to Alice, who was chattering with Julius. Dang, this is really an upset in girls' night.

The door swung open and the Jokers, Nightmare and Yuri all strode in. Nightmare cleared his throat, "It would seem that the Dealer has reassigned the roles of the Fawn…and the Jabberwocky." I slapped my hand over my mouth, trying to hold my gasp. The Jabberwocky…wasn't that the role that that guy Alister had had?!

I turned my attention to C.J. Her eyes were wide with alarm. Dang, she _knew _Alister. For him to be just…replaced like that….

White turned and motioned in one of the new roles, "You two can come on in now."

A young man strode in. He was probably around the early twenties, and (shocker) rather good looking. He had short, dark brown hair and very startling electric blue eyes. His clothes were far simpler than most other role holders, but clean cut and well put together.

I smiled a bit and turned on my aura vision…and my smile flat out vanished. _Oh, good golly gosh…. _His aura was quite normal, a cool, medium blue. Aside from the haze and heavy pockets of magenta. _We got a playa in the hizhouse._ Neh, he's probably harmless.

He smiled ever so sweetly as he came to stand more towards the center of the room, "It's a pleasure to meet all of you. I'm Jack Riddley, 22 years old, and the new Jabberwocky." And in the blink of an eye, he was in front of C.J, "It's especially a pleasure to meet you milady. I had no idea such a fair maiden would be here today. May I be so lucky as to hear your name?" Everyone's jaw came unhinged. _Seriously, hitting on C.J in the middle of his introductory meeting?! _

White was not pleased, I can tell you that. He coughed for attention and gave Jack the glare of DEATH. Jack turned back to C.J and jerked his thumb back to White, "Boyfriend?" C.J nodded. He smiled and turned to Alice, "Moving on." "SIT DOWN RIDDLEY!" 

Yup, defiantly just a player. Boris leaned over and muttered, "I liked Alister better."

Yuri perked and looked back at the door, "Ms.? Are you coming?" The door creaked open and crack and we heard a small voice, "I'm not coming out." Yuri sighed and walked over to the door, threw it open and dragged the next role holder inside, her kicking and whining all the way.

That's right, _her. _The new role holder was a GIRL. The first thought that crossed my mind was…daaaawwwww~! She's adorable~! She was a very small girl, very small. Perhaps a year of two younger than me, she had long, wavy ringlets that fell down to her calves and fluffy bangs that stopped above her eye brows. And such a pretty color, that hair~! It was that particular color that seems to balance perfectly between very light brown and dark blond. She had large, soft, olive green eyes staring frightened out of her sweet little china doll face.

Her clothes were probably the simplest I'd seen in Wonderland. She wore a dark brown turtle neck sweater with sleeves that covered her hands over what seemed to be a dull green dress that stopped a bit above her knees. Black woolen knee socks with a green trim came up from her black ankle boots with green ribbons on the laces.

She stood frozen in the center of the room, fixated by all the eyes on her. Yuri nudged her, "Go on, introduce yourself. They won't bite, I promise you." She quickly straightened up and hit her face in her hands, trembling. "I'm…I'm Zoë Doey (AN: It's pronounced z-O-wee doe-wee,) 16, the new Fawn, I guess…." _Zoë Doey…awwwww~! What a cute name~! _

But before anyone could say anything to her, she ran out of here at a break neck speed, and I swear she kicked up dust form the carpet. Darn, I didn't even get a chance to see her aura. Is she stage fright or something?

White sighed, "Well, I guess that's it for now. Mr…Riddley, will be staying at the Hatter Mansion for the time being, and Miss Doey will continue residence in her cottage outside town. You can all go back as you were."

I frowned as I stood; those words echoing like bells in my head. _Back as we were…? Why do I feel like…that that's impossible?...Maybe I need to sleep more._

**BIELIEVE IT OR NOT, THIS IS A PIVITOL MOMENT. JACK AND ZOE ARE (ACCORDING TO THE PLAN) BECOME HIGH UP CHARACTERS. WHICH IS WHY I NEED HELP PICKING ZOE'S GUY! ****IN YOUR FUTURE REVIEWS, PLEASE VOTE ON BOTH NERD, AND ZOE'S LOVE INTREAST!**

**DRENS RESULTS:**

**BLACK:15**

**YURI:11**

**PEIRCE:2**

**ELLIOT:2**

**BORIS:1**

**NIGHTMARE:1**


	9. An Invitation

**AHHHHH! NO TIME TO WRITE AT ALL THE PAST TWO WEEKS! FIRST FAMILY WAS OVER, THEN IT WAS A FRIENDS BIRTHDAY SLEEP OVER. NOT THAT I MIND THE SLEEPOVER, I JUST DON'T LIKE MY BROTHER. **

**SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAYED CHAPPIE.**

**(TO ANYONE WHO MAY CARE: I'M PUTTING **_**SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH MIA **_**ON THE SHELF FOR NOW. I'VE GOT A LOT ON MY PLATE AND I DON'T THINK IT'S GOING TO RESOLVE ITSELF SOON. SORRY :P) **

Ch.9: An Invitation

I…I was…in a cave? No…not a cave…just…nothing. Nothing at all. I hear someone. …Something? There are a lot of them…whatever they are. They're ahead of me…they're singing? A song with no words…but I know it…. I've heard it before.

In my _.

….

I snapped open my eyes, a putrid smell coming from freaking nowhere. I jacked up, the smell not going away. What the frap is on my face?! I shot a glare at the two giggling girls on the other bed.

C.J smirked and held up a bottle of some sort, "Sorry Nerd, but you fell asleep first." _Oh crap…. _

I got up, almost stumbling over the long black nightgown, and shoved open the door to the half-bath. I frowned at the mirror. The tip of my nose was painted black. I tapped the crusty gunk. Black nail polish. I rolled my eyes, "Haha, very funny guys. I've coulda gotten high off this stuff you know!" Alice giggled, "That's why only put it on the tip!"

No need for alarm, really. Last night we made a deal that the last two to fall asleep could do whatever they wanted to the first while they slept. This of course had some restrictions, most of which I would reserve for males. If you know what I mean.

And naturally, I stay awake till 5:00 am when I said I'd go to bed at 12:00, but I crash and burn when it counts!

"Shut up and toss me the remover." I was handed a bottle of nail polish remover as the girls were getting changed.

I sighed and braced myself for the sting of alcohol.

…..

I twitched my red nose as I pulled on my boots. C.J was sitting on the bed and Alice by the window sill, looking out over Blood's garden. There was a knock at the door and it burst open, the Tweedle twins rushing in.

Dee grinned, "Onee-chan's, it's time for breakfast!" Dum tugged at my wrist, "Come on, there's a big surprise for you!"

Then they rushed out. I exchanged a puzzled glance with the girls and shrugged before heading down for breakfast.

….

I couldn't help but glare as I sat at breakfast. To my right, sat the new pervert guy. Jack, I think. In front of me, Blood. Both of them were severely peaving me off this morning. Blood was a complete jerk (C.J's warnings coming back to me now) and Jack was proving to have more brains in his lower half than the top. Why in Oden's name was he picked to take Alister's role? C.J told me that the old Jabberwocky was an absolute sweetheart. Er, clock.

Blood spoke up just as I had shoveled another spoonful of oatmeal. "Well ladies, this has been a delightfully awkward experience, but I have business to attend to. Here, One of Vivaldi's messengers sent these for you."

He slid four crisp white envelopes across the table to C.J. She picked them up and studied them carefully. "…What are they?"

"Invitations to her Majesty's ball." My eyebrows rose as C.J handed me the invitation with my name scrawled in cursive on the front. Alice looked at the remaining one and opened her mouth, but Blood beat her to it. "She requested that you girls deliver that one to the new role holder girl. Apparently Miss Doey won't see anyone she sends. Now, if you'll excuse me."

And with that, he and the other males departed. I carefully opened up the letter, and blanched at the sight. C.J face palmed, "Ah, s***!" Alice looked up from her invitation, "What's the matter?" C.J pointed to the fancy, gold embellished, hand-written, off-white cardstock invitation, "It's on nice paper!"

The brunettes eyebrow went up, "Umm…so?" I held up my own, "A general rule of thumb is that the nicer the invitation, the more you have to gussy up for the event." C.J put her head on the table, "And this is the Taj Mahal of invitations. Which means I need a really nice dress. And I don't know anything about dresses. El ZIPPO."

I smiled at her, "Is that all C.J?" I looked at the sculpted writing again, "The ball's not for a good month, if the date that Elliot told me was correct. Plenty of time to get all of us a pretty dress." "…Did I forget to mention I HATE dresses?"

Alice frowned, "You know, a lot of girls say they hate dresses. I don't get it." C.J frowned, "I dunno. I guess it makes me feel…vulnerable. Like there's a guy staring up my skirt, no matter how freaking long it is. And I don't appreciate the breeze." I sighed, "You can wear shorts under. But let's put that all aside for now, and get to delivering this letter, ok?"

They both nodded and C.J picked up Zoe's and pocketed both invitations. Alice tucked hers away in the inner pockets of her apron and I stuffed mine in my bag. C.J pushed out of her chair, "I remember hearing that she lived just outside of the town, right?"

I nodded as the three of us headed out the door.

…

You know how sometimes when you're walking and you just sorta space out? I just did that. But the time C.J snapped me out of it, we were halfway to town. Alice frowned, "Umm…are you ok Nerd?"

I blinked, "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" C.J looked at me slightly worried, "You weren't responding to us. You were just walking along with this blank look…and humming some weird song."

I blinked again, "Humming? I was humming?" "You really are spacey. You know," she hummed a recreation of the tune I had apparently hummed moments before. She cut off, "What song is that anyways? It's weird, but it's kinda…nice sounding."

I scratched my cheek, "You know…I've never heard that song in my life. Or…I think I haven't…. Jeeze, déjà vu! I feel like I've heard it somewhere…a long time ago…but I just can't remember…."

"You know the words?"

…The words just…slipped out of my mouth before I knew what I was saying.

"There are no words."

I slapped my hand over my mouth, my own voice seeming to echo a little. Golly, that gave me cold chills! Where did that come from…?

C.J and Alice shrugged it off and we continued on our way. I didn't space out again. And I didn't remember humming.

**I KNOW, THIS IS SHORT. I'M SORRY, BUT I'LL BE BACK WITH ANOTHER AS LICKITY SPLIT AS POSSIBLE!**

**DREN P:**

**BLACK:16 **

**YURI: 12 **

**PEIRCE: 2 **

**ELLIOT: 2 **

**BORIS: 1 **

**NIGHTMARE: 1**

_**ZOE P:**_

_******PEIRCE:1**_

_**BORIS: 1**_

_******ELLIOT:1**_

**I KNOW IT'S A LITTLE BIT DIFFICULT TO VOTE ON THE PAIRING FOR A CHARACTER YOU DON'T KNOW AT ALL, BUT I PROMIS WE WILL SEE MORE OF ZOE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. TILL THEN, PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE! SEE Y'ALL LATER!**


	10. Zoe Doey

**HERE WE ARE WITH CHAPTER 10! THE REAL ONE THIS TIME! **

**FRIENDS, I CAN'T TELL YOU WHAT A BUMMER THIS SUMMER IS GOING TO BE IN THE SENSE OF WRITING. I'M GOING TO BE ENROLLED IN DRIVERS ED, I'VE GOT TO GO TO MY BROTHERS WEDDING IN A TOWN THREE HORS AWAY, I'LL BE GONE FOR A WEEK AT SOME EDUCATIONAL THING (ANYTHING THAT'LL LOOK NICE ON A COLLEGE APPLICATION IS A MUST) AND MY MOM IS GOING TO FLORIDA FOR A WEEK AND THE ODDS ARE THAT SHE'LL TAKE THE COMPUTER WITH HER.**

**ON THE UP SIDE, MY BIRTHDAY'S COMING UP FAST AND A LAPTOP IS ON THE WISH LIST! CROSS YOUR FINGERS THAT D.C WON'T HAVE TO FIND PLACES IN THE FILES TO HIDE HER PICTURES AND FANFIC!**

Ch.10: The Real Chapter 10!

We stood, staring at the tall, gate like door imbedded in the hedge. After getting directions, we were directed to Zoe's home…which seems to be completely surrounded by a 10 foot hedge. I laughed a little nervously, "This girl REALLY doesn't like people, huh?" Alice pulled at her collar, "You don't think…that…that she might not like us being here, right? She won't…open fire?" C.J cleared her throat, "Well, I wouldn't put it past a Wonderlander. But we won't know until we try, so let's go."

C.J pushed open the door, pleased that it wasn't locked. We all entered the secluded grounds…and gaped.

The entire enclosure was huge, but it wasn't the size that was impressive. From the door, a dirt trail led down to cute little cottage that had apparently been twisted out of shape by tree roots, yet still seemed to function properly. Dozens of trees of various, unidentifiable species so thick that I couldn't wrap my arms around rose to the sky, blocking out most of the sunlight and leaving a dappled effect. Not that that hindered the vegetation. Ferns such a dark green they looked almost black surrounded the trees, full and lush. And everywhere, flowers bloomed. Up the tree trunks, on the carpeted forest floor, flowers of species I couldn't have identified if I were an expert seemed to glow in the dim light. Spotted, neon, soft, wide petals, sharp petals, squiggly petals…like flowers from a dream.

C.J kept staring at it, "…It looks like something from a kids book. Is anybody else looking for fairies?" Alice clapped her hands excitedly, "Oh, it's so pretty! It's even more beautiful than Blood's rose garden!" I stepped onto the dirt path and squinted at the house, "I don't see any lights on. You think she's in?"

"I'm here."

We spun, startled, to see Zoe coming out from between the trees. She stayed half hidden behind one, seeming a bit scared, "What do you want?" Her voice was small and sweet, like a doll's. C.J blinked and pulled the invitation from her bag, "Umm…we're here to deliver this."

Zoe looked at it, her soft eyes narrowing, "…Thank you for your time, but it's not necessary. I'm not going." Alice blinked, "But…it's a roleholder event. Don't you have to go?"

Zoe hid her face in her hands, "…Would you like some tea?" I blinked at her change of topic. "Umm…sure?" Zoe hopped out from the brush and started trotting down the trail to the cottage, letting us follow.

At the door step, she pulled an old fashioned key with a simple flower design out of her sweaters pocket and unlocked the door. She stepped over the twisted thresh hold, murmuring, "Watch your step…and your head." The inside of the cottage was covered by shadows. I heard Zoe rummage around in the darkness, "Hang on…where did I put…? …Here we are."

The inside light up as Zoe lit a polished glass oil lamp. She scurried off, lighting more lamps as she went, be they fixed to desks or mounted on the walls. Some of the oil lamps were glass, some were bronze and some, some that I personally think were the prettiest, were carnival glass. (Google Images it, you'll learn something.)

Soon, the inside of the cottage was a bright, cheery place full of dancing flames. I blinked as I took in the space. The wooded floor and walls were twisted out of shape, warped into curving by the insistent tree roots. But…it looked cool. And the small entryway we were in was…downright cozy and inviting. There were soft rugs on the floor, small pieces of embroidery, paintings of flowers and landscapes, and other various trinkets on display from walls throughout the home. Honestly, it was a nice change of pace from the super luxurious and fancy areas that the rest of Wonderland seemed to offer.

"If you'll come this way." I blinked away from the room, seeing Zoe move into the next room. I followed the other girls in, seeing it was a kitchen. A cute little wood stove in one corner steamed and puffed as Zoe filled a kettle with water from a pump over the glass basin. Cabinets and pantries filled with provisions and spices of who knows what sorts were situated on the walls and a little round wooden table and a few chairs were nestled in the corner. I couldn't help but smile. Everything here seemed so…old fashioned. It weird to know that the one who owned this place was a 16 year old girl and not an old lady…or Sleeping Beauty.

The three of us settled into the chairs, watching Zoe bustle about the small, well lit kitchen. The little brunette swiped her bangs off of her forehead as she pulled a small burlap bag out of a bucket containing many similar bags, "I'm sorry if it's a little dusty in here. I…I rarely get company…." Alice smiled at the little cutie-pie, "Not at all! Your house is just lovely!" C.J grinned and nodded, "Yeah, so cute and cozy."

Zoe looked back and gave a small smile, blushing in embarrassment. She opened up the little bag and inspected the contents, nodded, and pulled several leaves out of it. They were strange, white leaf with blue spatters on them. She then dropped them into a pestle and stared to crush them with a modar, adding a teeny bit of water.

Alice's eyebrows went up, "Oh, you make your own tea bags?" Zoe nodded, "The petals and the spices are all from my garden." I gawked, "That, THAT outside is your GARDEN?!" She nodded again, "Y-yes…." Alice had stars in her eyes, "Are you serious? It's so beautiful!" The little girl glanced back over her crushing, "Y-you think so?" I nodded, "Yeah. I've never seen most of those flowers before."

Zoe emptied the powered leaves back into the bag. "Most of them are rare. They only grow in mild climate with minimal sunlight. …That reminds me; please don't go poking at them. The ones that aren't very fragile are carnivorous." My eyebrows went up, "You work with CARNIVOROUS plants?!"

She dropped the bag into the boiling kettle on the stove, "They're not dangerous to people. None of the plants I tend are poisonous, or in any way a threat. The very largest keep the rats away."

She trotted over to the table and settled down into the chair, facing all of us. Alice jumped, "Oh dear, we forgot to introduce ourselves! I'm sorry, how rude!" Zoe smiled softly and motioned her to calm down gently, "That's alright; I already know your names. Everyone in Wonderland knows the names of the famous foreigners by now."

We sat in slightly awkward silence for a moment before C.J decided to cut to the chase. "So, why don't you want to go? I mean, it's a 'rule' you have to, isn't it?" Zoe frowned, "I…I don't like the role holders very much."

It only just occurred to genius me to check out Zoe's aura. Giving myself a mental facepalm, I flipped to the colors. Zoe's aura was…odd. It was a light brown, very calm and serene with a deep streak of nervous orange and a panicky yellow coursing through her center. A very faint mist of blue loneliness floated about her, but none of that is what I found odd. Unlike every born Wonderlander's aura I'd looked at, including faceless, Zoe's lacked any sort of real irregularity. No gaps, no cracks, not a speck of violence on her aura. Zoe Doey is a perfectly sane and stable Wonderlander. Now THAT'S something you don't see every day!

Alice looked confused, "Well…why not?" Zoe blushed and covered her face again, "Well, i-it's not just the role holders…I really don't like ANYBODY here. What with all the violence and the killing…I don't like the way they kill people."

C.J and Alice's eyebrows went up upon understanding what my aura vision had already told me. C.J pointed, "You…you ARE from here, right? Born and raised? Clock for a heart?" Zoe glared at her chest, "Yes…unfortunately. It's just that…." She bit her lip.

"I-it's just that…I'm just a gardener. I work with plants. And…the people of this world…even me…we're like plants." I frowned, "What do you mean." She looked down at her lap, embarrassed, "I…I'm not really sure how to put it…. When a flower dies, another takes it place. Those flowers…they can look a lot alike, and act the same…but they're not. When a flower dies, it's dead. And the life that was in them is gone." She wriggled, embarrassed, "I…I-I'm not making any sense, am I?"

We were looking at her as little girls look at a really adorable kitten. Alice broke into a sunny smile that encompassed her whole face, "She gets it. She really, really gets it!" Zoe looked confused, "…Get what?" C.J sighed, grinning, "That killing is wrong! Or at least the way they do it here. We've been trying to explain it to the people here, but it's like trying to explain atoms to cavemen!"

Alice clapped her hands, "I can't believe it; a SANE Wonderlander! My prayers have been answered!" Zoe blushed deeply and hid her face again, "I…I'm not really…." I smiled at her, "Yes, you are. You're saner than anyone I've ever met."

The kettle started to blow on the stove and Zoe hustled to get it, eager to get away from the gushing foreigners. But she returned soon enough, setting out four carnival glass glasses and pouring the fragrant white tea. "I hope you like it strong." C.J picked up her steaming cup, "Strong is perfect." She took a small sip…and made an anime 'I'm in heaven' face.

I picked up my own cup and sipped, my eyes widening instantly. The tea was strangely thick, almost to a milk-like consistency. The flavor…oh god, I don't know how to describe it. It was like drinking cinnamon mixed with a pinch of ginger and a dash of mint. It went down smoothly, pooling warmly in my stomach.

I lowered the hot beverage and licked my lips, "Holly talito…." Alice smiled up from hers in wonder, "This tea is incredible!" C.J nodded in agreement, "And I'm not usually one for tea." The blonde then ignored the hotness of the drink and started to eagerly drink it.

Zoe smiled as she sipped her own, "This is one of my favorites. It's made from the leaves of a perderon flower." Alice smiled, "This puts everything Blood ever served to shame." C.J snickered, "And Vivaldi's rose tea is plant juice next to this!"

"Now then," C.J grinned at Zoe, "us girls have a lot to talk about."

And that's how it went for lord knows how long. The four of us chatted about nothing, about the roleholders, about life in general. I found Zoe to be a very shy, but very enjoyable conversationalist. She asked a lot of questions about or world, and we asked her about her daily life.

…It wasn't hard to figure out she didn't have any friends. I suppose she chose isolation above friendship with people who wouldn't hesitate to shoot her.

Somehow, we got onto this topic. Zoe sighed heavily, "I just don't understand. Why did the Dealer pick ME to be a roleholder, out of all the people of Wonderland who would kill for it? I'm just a gardener. I'm not meant to be some glamorous, bedazzled killing machine." Alice smiled and patted her hand, "It's not that bad. The roleholders aren't that terrible if you get to know them. Besides, if you hadn't become a roleholder, we wouldn't have met you!" C.J paused, "…Except Blood. He is that terrible."

…..

"Zoe, you really should come to the ball." Zoe shifted in the threshold, looking nervous, "W-well, I…." She had just been seeing us off when Alice sprung that on her. Alice pulled the invitation out of C.J's bag, "The ball's not for about a month, so there's plenty of time to decide. In the meantime, you can try to get acquainted with the others." She handed the invitation to Zoe, "If you do decide to go, we can all come and pick you up. You wouldn't be alone! Just think about it? Pretty please?" Zoe looked down at her scrawled name on the envelope and back at us. "…W-well…if I'm among…f-friends…I suppose I could give it a try."

C.J grinned, "Awesome! Tell you what; we're going to the Amusement Park tomorrow. Everyone there is supper friendly, no worries. We'll pick you up tomorrow and introduce you to them. Sound good?" Zoe nodded, lost in thought.

We all waved and said our good byes as we walked down the path, Zoe waving after us. Alice looked at me and C.J, "Can you believe it? She's so nice and sane and adorable!" C.J nodded and I sighed happily, "I think we're all going to be great friends."

…

P.O.V: Zoe

I closed the door as the girls walked down the path, starting to feel the jitters come on. Ohh, I'm so nervous already! I know. I'll make some recaiol tea. It's good for the nervous Nelly's.

After making my tea and settling into the big, faded plaid sofa chair in my little living room. I sipped tea as I looked over the invitation. My first real public event…assuming market day doesn't count. I took a deep swig of the tea.

I remembered the foreigner girls and their bright, happy smiles. Perhaps it was the charm of a foreigner, but I already loved them. And they were right about meeting the other roleholders. For whatever reason, this is my situation. I should try and make the best of it.

I tucked the invitation carefully back into the envelope, washed my dishes, and went upstairs to bed, smiling the whole way. I tucked myself down, thinking about tomorrow. Of course I knew about the Park residents. I know about all of the roleholders, even the new fox eared one. He's very cute…what was his name again, Yuri?

I murmured sleepily as I started to drift off, "…I wonder if I should get them something…."

**AND THAT'S THE ZOE INTRODUCTION!**

**PLEASE VOTE A BIT MORE OFTEN IF YOU PLEASE. NOW THAT YOU KNOW MORE ABOUT HER, IT SHOULD BE EASIER TO PAIR HER.**

**I'LL BE SEEING YOU NEXT TIME!**

**DREN P:**

**BLACK:16**

**YURI: 13**

**PEIRCE: 2**

**ELLIOT: 2**

**BORIS: 1**

**NIGHTMARE: 1**

_**ZOE P:**_

_**PEIRCE:1**_

_**BORIS: 2**_

_**ELLIOT:1**_


	11. Useless Filler Chapter

**XP KILL ME NOW. I BEG OF YOU. I FINALLY HAVE A NEW LAPTOP, AND I'VE GOT A CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK SO BAD, I'M SURPRISED MY BRAIN ISN'T SQUEEZING OUT MY EARS! I'M SORRY FOR MY LACK OF UPDATES, BUT SUMMER IS ALMOST HERE AND THEN I CAN DO WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT! **

**I HAD TO POST SOMETHING THIS WEEK, SO HERE'S A COMPLETELY UNREALATED TO THE ACTUAL STORY FILLER CHAPTER! (AS I SAID, IT'S UNRELATED TO THE REAL STORY, SO TRY NOT TO THINK TOO HARD ABOUT IT.) **_**THIS CHAPTER IS TOLD IN 3**__**RD**__** PERSON VEIW**_** AND AS SUCH, NERD IS REFFERED TO AS DREN :3**

Ch. 11: There's Really No Point to This Chapter

Once upon a time, three foreigner girls a little girl role holder went to stay the night at the Hatters mansion….

….

Thunder boomed and lightning flashed outside the window, illuminating the room with a blue-ish light filtered by the drawn curtains and Zoe squeaked in fright. C.J giggled at her reaction, "Are you afraid of a little shower?" Zoe shook her head quickly, "No! I just don't like loud noises…." Alice wrapped her arms around Zoe's shoulders, "You're so cute!"

Thunder cracked again and the door flew open, almost hitting the black haired girl in the face. The Tweedle twins ran into the room, dived into under the covers, and started hugging C.J. "One-chans, we can't sleep because of the storm! Will you please tell us a story?" C.J squirmed out from under the covers and turned on the lamp, lighting the room up as Dren came to sit on the edge.

"What kind of a story?" inquired Alice. Dum shrugged, "I dunno." Dee smiled, "Any story!" Nerd grinned, "I know! I'll tell them my favorite story from when I was little!" Dren cleared her throat, and began her tale.

_The Ghost and the Darkness: Based on a true story._

_ Once upon a time (1898), in a far away and exotic land called Africa, a young British man was sent to a region in this land called Tsavo, Kenya to oversee the building of a bridge that would help complete the African Uganda-Mombasa Railway. The building of said railway was severely behind schedule, thus prompting the hiring of said British man. _

_ Upon arriving to Tsavo, the Brit was informed that the building was being held up by none other than two rouge lions. These two man-eaters had been wreaking havoc upon the camps and many of the men employed to build the bridge were dead or fleeing. _

_ After learning this, the Brit took up his rifle, intent on being rid of these man-eaters, and sat in a tree every night for two days, tying a young goat to the base of the tree as bait. On the second night, he woke to the cries of the goat and rustling in the brush. He took aim, and shot blindly into the night. The rustling stopped. _

_ Men from the camp came quickly, shocked to discover that the British man had killed a lion with one shot! They tied the prey up and brought it back to camp to celebrate. But the next night, there was a shock among the camps. Many workers were woken in the middle of the night only to find that one of their colleges had been dragged into the grass and eaten alive by the apparently remaining lion! _

"Stop it right now!" All eyes turned to the teary-eyed Fawn, "What kind of bed time story is that?!" Dren smiled, "My favorite! I watched the movie all the time when I was little! The best part is; it's based on a true story!" Zoe hid her head, "A story about two lions killing and maiming innocent people?! That really happened?!" Dren tapped her chin, "Well, there's debate about how many they killed exactly. The minimum assumption is 35, the most is 135."

The twins frowned, "Come on, keep going! We want to know what happens!" Dren shrugged, "Eh, if it's too scary for Zoe, we should tell a different story. Ideas, anybody?" Alice raised her hand, "I have a story!" C.J smiled, "Shoot."

_The Grapes of Wrath_

_ To the red country and part of the gray country of Oklahoma, the last rains came in gently, and they did not cut the scarred earth. The plows crossed and recrossed the rivulet marks. The last rains lifted the corn quickly and scattered weed colonies and grass along the sides of the roads so that the gray country-_

"BOOORRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!" Alice glared at the twins as they turned to the next foreigner, "It's a timeless tale of the American struggle!" The twins turned to look back at the blue eyed foreigner, "Yeah, and it's boring. It sounds like a farmer's diary." "C-chan, please say that you have a good story to tell?!"

C.J tapped her chin, "Well…there is one story Ni-san used to tell me that I can still remember all the words to. It's not scary…or on the required reading high school reading list." Dee clapped, "Tell it! Tell it!"

_A Slightly Unconventional Cinderella Story_

_Once upon a time, there was a beautiful young maiden named Cinderella. When she was just a little girl, Cinderella's father passed away, leaving her to the care of her wicked step-mother. The step-mother always made poor Cinderella do everything. The washing of clothes and dishes, cooking and cleaning, and caring for her ugly step-sisters. For many, many years, Cinderella spent her time toiling away under their iron fist, wondering about the day she would be free._

_One fine day, the king declared that there would be a ball in honor of his son, Prince Charming. The step-mother ushered her tittering daughters to hurry and make themselves pretty (as was possible) and gave Cinderella a VERY long list of things to do. Cinderella wanted very much to go to the ball, but, there was simply too much to do. _

_The next night, the mother and daughters stepped into their carriage, looking rather like bedazzled squash, and were off to the ball, leaving Cinderella alone. Cinderella looked wearily down at her list, and brightened as an idea struck her. 'They never did say WHEN I had to do these things. They couldn't possibly object if I went to the ball and did the chores AFTER. Besides, I deserve a little fun after all the things they make me do!' _

_So, Cinderella, thrilled at the thought of the ball and rushed upstairs. In her late mother's room, she found a beautiful gown that fit her perfectly. And in the closet, she found the most charming (and shockingly comfy) glass slippers. She hurried down stairs and looked out the window, seeing the shining castle in the night. However would she get there? _

_Cinderella hiked up her dress and ran out to the barn, saddled, and mounted one of the horses. Dressed to impress and with a means of transportation, Cinderella rode off to the castle._

_At the castle gates, the guards who were supposed to take up invitations thought that one so fair and elegant as Cinderella must belong here, so they let her through to the ball without even asking to see her invitation. Pleased at this turn of events, Cinderella posted her horse and joined the ball. _

_Cinderella barely noticed the food and drink, but instead spent her time dancing. Cinderella, ever since she was small, was a lovely dancer, and all the other ladies and gentlemen watched her graceful performance with awe. The prince, apparently charmed by her dancing as well, requested to dance with her. Cinderella agreed and the two danced, talking quietly as this was a slow song without much to do. Though Cinderella was unbelievably bored with this particular dance, its simple one-step pace demanding far too little of her talent, the Prince had already fallen head over heels for the lovely maiden. _

_At the stroke of midnight, Cinderella was extremely tired. She decided it was by far time to go to bed and left just as the prince was announcing to his father that he had chosen his bride (which was actually the whole point of this ball). Naturally, he had chosen Cinderella. But when the prince turned around to introduce her to the king, Cinderella had disappeared! The prince, fearing the worst, ran out the door and looked out down the stairs, but his love was nowhere to be found._

_But, he spotted something shining halfway down the steps. Apparently, in her sleepy haze, Cinderella had failed to notice that one of the glass slippers had come off on the stairs! The prince picked up the slipper and vowed that he would find his love, even if it took him an eternity. _

_Upon returning home, Cinderella changed back into her drab servant's gown and couldn't bring herself to fret over the loss of the other slipper. Perhaps she would care more when she wasn't so darned tired. When the step-mother and the step-sisters returned, they were furious. Not only had some hussy been dancing with the prince (the blind bats hadn't recognized Cinderella in such fine ware), but now Cinderella hadn't done a single thing on the list they gave her!_

_Cinderella smiled sleepily. "I will take care of it all tomorrow," said she, "I thought that since you were all taking a break, I could do with a little vacation myself." Outraged, but unable to come up with a good reason to punish her (as they indeed HADN'T told her when to do the chores) the trio rushed upstairs to change and brood. _

_Three days passed, and during all those days, Prince Charming and his father had been visiting every house in the kingdom, trying to find a lovely maiden by the name of Cinderella. But, no household so far held any girl of such name, and the prince was beginning to despair. All but one house remained to be checked; a house that was listed to be the home of only two young maidens (as Cinderella was considered a servant to the step-mother, and not counted during the annual census)._

_Upon entering the home of Cinderella, all the household, the maiden herself included, were lined up to greet the royalty. At the sight of his love, Prince Charming fell to his knees. "My love," cried he, "I thought I would never find you!" The step-mother and sisters stared in shock and horror as the prince pulled an engagement ring from his pocket. _

"_But now that I have found you, I will never let fate tear us apart! Cinderella, will you be my bride?" The king looked on expectantly as Cinderella stared first at the ring, open mouthed, and then at the prince before she gave her answer._

"_Are you mad?!" Everyone stared at the maiden, gape mouthed. The king looked at her wide eyed, "My dear, are you…refusing?" Cinderella crossed her arms, "Yes I'm refusing! I danced but one song with him and now he wants to marry me? What be this, some barbaric, poorly told tale that mothers tell their daughters so that the child will grow eager to marry the first blight that offers?" _

_Cinderella looked directly at the king now, "And you might want to have your son's head checked. I don't know what sort of illness warrants such extreme symptoms, but this level of obsession is worrying." _

_The prince sputtered, "You would be the wife of a prince, and someday; a king! You would live in a castle, with hundreds of servants at your feet and whatever you wish would be yours!" Cinderella scoffed, "For doing what? Letting you put a ring on me? One who does not earn such treatment should not have it! Besides, I've already secured my future." _

_The step-mother stared at her, "You…you are already promised?!" Cinderella rolled her eyes, "Why must everything revolve around marriage for you folk? I don't intend to marry until I'm of APROPRIATE age and when I've ACTUALLY fallen in love. Look here." Cinderella dug into her aprons pocket, "I've been given a full ride scholarship to Ward's Dance Academy! I'll have an excellent education, full boarding, professional training to hone my skills, and an all but guaranteed future with the Cirque du Soleil!"_

_Cinderella sighed happily, "I'll live my dream of being a dancer, get to see the world, and I'll live on my own, un-reliant on anybody! I'm but 18, why on earth would I want to tie myself down with dead weight?"_

_And so, Cinderella shortly moved out of her step-mothers home to the academy, where she worked her way through the years and became a world renowned dancer! The prince quickly got over his humiliation and swiftly found another maiden to marry. The step-mother and step-sisters lived out the rest of their lives as spinsters. _

_And they (almost) all live (relatively) happily ever after. _

Everyone stared at C.J. Alice pointed, "What the hell kind of fairy tale was that?!" Zoe frowned, "Your older brother actually told you a story like that?" Dren looked uncertainty at the blonde, "What the hell happened to the fairy god mother, and pumpkin, and the whole 'getting married thing'!?" The Tweedles looked on at the bickering foreigners in confusion.

C.J shrugged, "Actually, I remember asking Ni-san the same thing when they read the real story to us in school."

Flashback 12 Years:

C.J ran up to her big brother as soon as she got home, "Ni-san!" The blonde boy, sitting at the kitchen table doing his homework, smiled and swung the little girl up onto his lap, "Hey there kiddo. How was school?" The little girl frowned at the older boy, "Ni-san, they read Cinderella to us at school and it was totally different from the way you tell it! There was a fairy that gave Cinderella her dress, a pumpkin that turned into a carriage, and a spell that stopped at midnight! And she DID marry the prince at the end!"

With an ever smiling face, Daniel rubbed the top of his little sisters head, "Sweetie, that version is what people used to make pretty, smart little girls like you to grow up to want to marry stupid, immature and sexist boys." C.J frowned, "But you're a boy Ni-san!" "True, but I'm your big brother. Therefore, not mean. And I don't think I'm stupid and certainly not sexist. Do you?"

C.J shook her head, "Nu-uh! Ni-san is the nicest, smartest boy ever!" Daniel grinned and hugged his little sister, "You're so cute!"

End Flashback.

Alice leaned over to Dren and murmured softly, "…You know, the more I hear about him, the more I have to think her brother had some kind of complex."

**WELL, THERE YOU HAVE IT. ALL QUESTIONS ABOUT C.J'S BROTHER ARE ANSWERED; DANIEL CLEARLY HAD A MINOR SISTER COMPLEX XD **

**DREN P:**

**BLACK: 18**

**YURI: 14**

**PEIRCE: 2**

**ELLIOT: 2**

**BORIS: 1**

**NIGHTMARE: 1**

**ZOE P:**

**PEIRCE:3**

**BORIS: 3**

**ELLIOT:1**

**GRAY:1**

**SEEMS THE CAT AND MOUSE ARE IN A CONTEST AND THEY DON'T KNOW IT XD KEEP VOTEING, REVIEWING, ETC, AND BEING PATIANT (SPELL CHECK DOESN'T WORK IN ALL CAPS XP) WITH YOUR INCREADIBLY SLOW A** AUTHOR!**


	12. Ni-san(aka: yet another stupid filler)

**AS I STATED IN THE LAST CHAPTER, **_**I AM PATHETICLY STUCK**_**. OUT OF PURE BOREDOM, I WROTE THIS CHAPTER, JUST BECAUSE I COULDN'T STICK YOU GUYS WITH JUST A SILLY AUTHOR'S NOTE. ****PLEASE, IF ANYBODY HAS A SUGUESTION OR TWO FOR THE NEXT CHAPPIES OF THE ACTUAL STORY, PM ME OR LEAVE IT IN A REVIEW.**

**AS I STATED ABOVE, I DID THIS OUT OF BORDOM. IT'S KIND OF AN EXPANSION ON NEW GIRL, OLD STORY. AND BY THAT, I MEAN WE'RE TAKING A LOOK AT GOOD OLD NI-SAN'S SISTER COMPLEX (XD) NATURALLY, THIS IS ACTUALLY TOLD IN DANIEL'S P.O.V. **

Ch. 12: The Beginning of an Overprotective Big Brother

It was a cold day, sometime in January, that I found out I was going to be a big brother.

….

I was playing with the boy next door, Richie, and his friend Leo in the former's tree house. Richie's little sister Emma ran up to the base of the tree and yelled up, "Richie! Can I come play?" Being six, Richie yelled no and taunted the five year old girl. I frowned at Richie, "Why not let her play?" Leo made a face at me, "Cause she's a sister!"

Seeing my confused face, Richie patted my shoulder, "Its ok Danny. You're an only child. You're lucky you'll never know how good you have it." Leo sat down on the wooden floor, "Yeah, little brothers are a pain in the neck! I have to share a room with mine, and he never shuts up at night! And he bounces on the bed, hordes the blanket, and takes my stuff without asking."

Richie nodded, "And nothings worse than a little sister. They make you play with dolls and house, and they cry if you try to wrestle. And they've got cooties." Richie yelled loud enough for Emma to hear, "Especially that UGLY sister of mine!" I looked out a crack to see Emma stomp her foot, "I'm telling Mom!" Richie stuck his tongue out at her and she ran off yelling for her mom.

Naturally, Richie's mother soon came out and shooed Leo and I home so she could yell at Richie about being nice to his sister alone. I ran back into my own yard, wondering. I AM an only child. I wish I had a little brother to play with. The only people I have to play with are those two, and honestly, I don't like Leo very much. He's really loud.

"Danny! Get here!" I looked up to the porch to see Mom calling me in, Dad standing in the doorway behind her. I ran up the porch steps to Mom, but before I could say a word, I was grabbed by the wrist and set down on the chair in the living room. Mom and Dad sat down on the couch across from me and Dad took my hands.

"Hey Danny-boy! How are you today?"

Something's wrong. Something's very very wrong here. Dad never asks how my day was. Dad's not normally home this time of day. I smiled and said fine, wondering who died. Grandma? Some cousin they really think I remember?

"I heard you got all A's on your last report card. You do know we're proud of you, right? And that we love?" I frowned, trying to figure out what they were getting at. Mom, smiling nervously, hopped up and grabbed her keys, "Hey, let's go get ice cream! Whatever you want Danny!"

I stared at them with dawning horror, "…Oh God! I'm adopted!" Mom flinched and started shaking her head and hands in denial, coming to me and kneeling down, "No! No, no sweetie, you're NOT adopted! That's not what we were trying to tell you!" I paused, "…Mr. Tibbles didn't run away, did he?"

"NO!" Dad (who accidently stepped on Mr. Tibbles the turtle) ran his hand through his hair. "You're six years old. Where are you getting these ideas?!" Mom sighed and took my hands gently, "Danny, what we're trying to tell you is that you're going to be a big brother!"

I stared at them. They stared back, not knowing whether to expect acceptance or devastation. "…Is it a boy or girl?" Mom smiled as sweetly as possible, "We don't know yet sweetie." "When will we know?" "In about twelve weeks."

Mom put her hand on my shoulder, "Danny, I know having a new baby in the house can be hard for an older boy like you, but-" "Are you kidding?!"

They both blinked at me, "What?" I fist pumped, "If it's a boy, I don't have to play with those jerks next door anymore! I can't wait!"

About twelve weeks later:

As soon as Mom and Dad stepped in the door way, just coming home from the hospital, I was on them. "Is it a boy or girl? Is it a boy or girl? Tell me, tell me!" Mom picked me up and set me down on the couch, thinking I'd have to sit down for this. "Danny, you really want to know?" I nodded, "Yeeesssss! Yes I want to know!"

"Then sit down and be still." I sat down and pressed my hands into my lap to keep from fidgeting. I crossed my fingers, thinking 'BOY' hard, praying that if I thought it hard enough it'd be true.

"…Danny, it's a girl." I stared at them in disbelief, "…It's a what?!" Dad patted my shoulder, "Now Danny, I know you wanted a boy, but girls are good to." I frowned, "Girls don't like to play with boys!" "Well, by the time she's old enough to play, you'll be much older Danny. By then, you won't want to play. Plus, since she's a girl, you don't have to share your room!"

I huffed and leaned on the couch arm, "Dang it! Everyone at school says girls have cooties. And the girls at school are mean."

Dad rubbed my head, "It's not all bad Danny. Tell you what; someday, probably when you're in your twenties, she'll be bringing home her first boyfriend. I'll let you hold the rifle."

More or less nine months later:

I tapped my shoes on the white tiles, the hospital smell making my head hurt. Dad was staring at the irritating yellow walls with disinterest. It was a couple of days after Halloween that Mom had to go to the hospital to have the baby. Dad came to school and pulled me out of the Halloween party to go get ice cream and tell me the news (because apparently, ice cream fixes everything). After what seemed like forever, a doctor came in and told us we could see Mom. I walked in and saw her on the hospital bed, holding a bundle of pink blankets. I ran up and sat in the chair next to the bed. Dad lifted me up, sat down, and set me in his lap.

I looked over my new sister. She was tiny. She had really big brown eyes staring up and around randomly and a lot of fuzzy blonde hair. I reached out to her and she reached up and grabbed my finger with her tiny hand. "What are you gonna name her?" Mom coddled her, "Cloud Juno Hallow Thourn." I frowned, "…Do you _want _her to get beat up?"

Dad rolled his eyes, "I named you, so your mom gets to name her." I looked up at him, "Thank you." Mom huffed, "I think it's a fantastic name! Juno, after her great grandmother, Hallow, after her birthday, and Cloud, after-" "Your short lived hippie phase." Mom frowned and gave Dad a slap on the shoulder.

About eight months later:

I swallowed, trying not to panic. _Ok, I'm alone with the baby. I'm alone with the baby...I'M ALONE WITH THE BABY! _

Mom and Dad had left about an hour ago to a party, and the babysitter was supposed to be there ten minutes after they left. But she never showed up. And now there was a big thunder storm outside and Cloud was crying so loud I couldn't hear myself think!

I dragged a chair over to the table and grabbed the emergency number pad on the fridge, clamored up the chair and started to dial Grandma's number. I listened to the ringing, but it didn't stop for what seemed like forever until the answering machine picked up. I let out a frustrated yell, hung up, and tried to dial one of Mom's friend's numbers. No good; the line was busy. I considered the cops and thought against it. I didn't think they'd send anyone out because I was home alone. Maybe if there was someone trying to get in, or if Cloud started choking, but not just because I was home alone.

I put the phone back, shaking. Thunder clapped outside and I jumped. _How could this happen?!_ I sat down and crawled under the kitchen table, trying to shut out the noise. The babysitter lives on the other side of town. If the storm rolled in that way, she could have gotten flooded in!

I put my hands over my ears, freaking out. Surely she called Mom and Dad when she figured out she couldn't get here! Where were they?!

And then I noticed something out of place. I took my hands off my ears and listened carefully. My eyes widened and I ran to the nursery. _Cloud stopped crying. _

I opened her door and ran in, finding the infant laying in her crib, shivering. She wasn't being vocal anymore, but she was crying. I bit my lip, trying to decide what to do. _I'm alone with a baby…I'm alone with a baby…I'm alone with my baby sister. _

About thirty minutes later:

Mom and Dad threw open the door, sopping wet and rain dripping on the carpet. Mom peeled off her coat and started calling, "Danny? Danny, are you alright sweetie?" Mom rushed into my room, somewhat panicking to see I wasn't there. Dad tapped her shoulder, "Look at this."

Mom peered into the room next to mine, Cloud's nursery. Her eyebrows rose to see her almost seven year old son, whom previously would have nothing to do with her, sitting on the floor reading a bedtime story to the infant girl in his lap.

Mom stepped in, "Um…Danny?" I looked up from Dr. Seuss, "Hi Mom." "Are you ok sweetie? Ramona called; she couldn't get very far because the streets were flooded." I nodded, "I figured it was something like that. We're fine. C.J woke up and cried when the storm started, but she calmed down when I started reading to her. She won't go to sleep though; I think she likes it." Said baby cooed and pawed at her big brothers hair.

Mom frowned and knelt down next to me, "C.J?" "I can't just can't call her Cloud with a straight face Mom."

Dad came in and rubbed my head as Mom took C.J to put her back to bed. "Nice job there Danny-boy. You took good care of her like a good big brother." I smiled up at him, "I did, didn't I?"

The next day:

Richie was yelling down at his sister again, and Leo was laughing at her, same old same old. I sat with my knees drawn at my chin, in the corner of the tree house, wondering what I would read to C.J tonight.

His sister having run off to tattle, Richie sat on the floor across from me. "Uggghhhh! I can't stand her!" He propped his chin in his hand, "Not that I've got as bad as you Thourn." I blinked, "What do you mean?" "At least MY sister can get up by herself and use the bathroom. You're stuck with an ugly, drooling, crying baby. And unlike ME, you're going to remember when she gets to be two and starts being a total brat!"

I stood up and shoved open the door to the treehouse. Richie looked after me and Leo called out when got to the ground. "Where are you going?" I turned and pointed, knowing they could see me, "Big brothers protect their little sisters! Don't you ever talk about mine like that, got it?!"

I never did play with those two after that.

Roughly five years later:

The little brats scattered like roaches as I hefted another rock, ready to peg this one to. C.J ran up to me and hugged my leg, her eyes teary. "Ni-san!" I knelt down and took the little five year old girl in my arms. "Are you alright C.J?!" She nodded and swiped at her eyes. "I'm fine. They pushed me down and pulled my hair."

I hugged her tight, "Don't you worry about those boys C.J; they're just stupid brats who don't know how to act around a lady." I'm not going to tell her that if they pick on her, they like her, or some other bull crap like that. Its things mothers tell their daughters like that that leads to girls marrying pricks. I shudder at the thought of my precious baby sister marrying period, to hell with my brother in law being an abusive a**hole.

She nodded again and I stood, lifting her up so that she hugged my head. She nuzzled my forehead, "Ni-san, guess what we did at school today!" "Hmm…frog dissection?" She giggle and tapped my head in a play punch, "Ewww, no! We did a tug of war on the playground and my team won! They put me in the front of the line cause I'm the smallest."

I smiled as I listened to my little sister chatter on about school. Personally, I cherish this time. It makes me remember how girls my own age hate their parents and older brothers. I pray to every deity known and unknown to man that C.J won't hate me when she grows up!

"Ni-san?" "Yup?" "You do know what tomorrow is, right?" I swung her off my shoulders and set her down top of a mail box, "Tomorrow is the day I start feeling like an old man, because my baby sister is turning a full five years old!" C.J giggled, "Can we go to the an-tic shop for my birthday? Before we go trick or treating? I like it there!" I tapped her nose, "That's _antique _C.J, and of course we can, birthday girl."

She wrapped her arms around my shoulders, "I love you Ni-san!"

The next day:

I twitched. Everyone was giggling and pointing at me behind their hands. I looked over at my friend Tom, "Ok, time to let me in on it. What's so funny? Is there a kick me note on my back?" Tom patted my shoulder, "Danny-boy word around school is you're the boy with a sister complex."

I raised my eyebrows and looked over at Violet, Tom's cousin that hung around us. "Sister Complex? What makes them think I have a sister complex?" Tom sighed dramatically, "Oh, they don't think my dear blond, they _know_. Not only are you irregularly patient and nice to her, but you're weirdly protective of her."

As I opened my mouth to retort, Violet spoke up, "It's ok Danny. All the girls think it's cute."

I glared, "I don't have a complex." Tom laughed, "Yes you do. And while it is rather adorable, it's also highly abnormal and bordering on unhealthy."

"…What the hell do you mean unhealthy?"

**WELL, THAT WRAPS THAT UP. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS RANDOM FILLER, AND DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW ON WHERE THE HELL I SHOULD GO FROM HERE. **

**HMMM…YOU KNOW, I KINDA WONDER WHAT DANIEL WOULD SAY IF HE FOUND OUT ABOUT WHITE AND C.J DATEING? **

** GHOST DANIEL: HJSDKFHSFDJKH NO! *STANDS AND SLAMS FIST ON TABLE* BIG BROTHER FORBIDS IT! WHERE'S A GHOST RIFLE WHEN YOU NEED ONE?!**

**PROBABLY ALONG THOSE LINES.**

**DREN P****:**

**BLACK: 20**

**YURI: 15**

**PEIRCE: 2**

**ELLIOT: 2**

**BORIS: 1**

**NIGHTMARE: 1**

**ZOE P:**

**PEIRCE:3**

**BORIS: 5**

**ELLIOT:1**

**GRAY:1**

**YURI:2**


	13. An Actual Chapter! At Last!

**FINALLY! JEEZ, WHAT A NIGHTMARE THIS CHAPTER WAS! BUT THANK YOU ALL FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT AND IDEAS! AS A REWARD, HERE'S AN ODDLY LONG (CONCIDERING THIS STORY) CHAPTER THAT ACTUALLY PERTAINS TO THE PLOT!**

**I'D LIKE TO SPECIFCLY THANK JMichelleW FOR HER IDEA ON THIS CHAPTER AND ALL HER SUPPORT THOUGHT THIS STORY. *APPLAUDES* **

Ch.13: An Actual Chapter!

P.O.V: Alice 

I stared up at the ceiling of the tower, remembering earlier. After leaving Zoe's house, we had come back to the tower and officially introduced Nerd to the residents. They all seemed to have liked her well enough; even Julius didn't seem to mind Nerd's special brand of crazy. Now I was staring up at the ceiling of my own room on the bed.

I smiled. It made me happy to see everyone getting along so well lately. I noticed that since C.J's coming here, the violence of the role holders seemed to have toned down. Blood and Gowland hadn't tried to kill each other (to my knowledge), the twins had been far better behaved recently (by comparison)…all sorts of things were changing.

_Including me…. _ I've gotten far more used to this world. To the people of this world. I'm not so scared of them anymore. The Jokers, who had terrified me to death, hardly seemed a threat. And Blood's constant mockery seemed negligible; I hardly paid him any mind anymore. I can't help but feel that with C.J by my side, (and Nerd now to!) I could do anything I set my mind to!

Which brings me to this….

I pulled my vial out of its drawer. Full to the cap. I laid back down and looked up at it in the light. "C.J's back now, and she's not leaving…she has no reason to leave, and every reason to STAY." I felt tears begin to prickle up. I miss my sister, but I was truly a burden on her. It would be better for her if I stayed. But family was family, right? I had been wanting to return with a friend, a good friend; C.J Thourn.

But C.J was with White Joker. I can tell by the way she looks at him that she likes him very much. And if she doesn't love him yet, she will soon. And then she'll never want to leave.

Don't get me wrong; I'm thrilled for her! I mean, she actually found a guy that she might love. I do hope things work out for her…but what will I do then? I'd have no reason to stay…and no reason to go back. I suppose I could stay for C.J. I'd kinda be a third wheel, but a friend in this world is better than no friends in our world.

And what about Nerd? She wasn't a player, so she could go home whenever she wanted. I suppose I can right now to…. Perhaps, if Nerd decides to return, I could go with her! But, if she stays in this world as well…I'm still in the same position.

I replaced the vial in the drawer and pulled the covers up to my chin.

In this world, I have more amazing, wonderful friends than a single human being could hope for. But in my world, I have my beloved older sister waiting for me.

So I guess my question isn't really this world or that one.

It's family or dearest friends.

….

P.O.V: Zoe

Stairs. So many stairs. And stares. I'm being stared at as I descended the steps. I'm being watched. By who? Or by what? I don't know; it's too dark to see. I can hardly see the step in front of me as I clamor down. They're all around. I can feel them.

And this song…it's reverberating all around me. The watchers…they're singing. A song with no words. Yet I've heard it before. In my *****.

The watchers.

No, not the watchers.

…The…my…OUR….

I missed a step. I pin wheeled my arms, trying to regain balance, but I ended up plummeting into the darkness.

And in the distance, past the song, I hear clocks ticking endlessly.

…..

P.O.V: Nerd

I started awake, almost screaming. I wiped at my forehead, huffing as I tried to comprehend the dream I just had. Blood. Lots of it. Hate. Anger. Rage. Frustration. Sorrow. Greif. A cloud of negative energy in my dream; an aura with no visible source. I had been swallowed by it. The cloud was all that was; all that has ever been.

And then I was a little girl again; cuddled up in my mother's lap and playing with her brown hair as she read me a book. We were at my grandmother's house, out in the country side, sitting in the rocking chair on the porch. It used to take three hours to drive there. Used to. My grandmother passed away and the house's deed went to my mother's oldest brother.

And then I noticed someone on the porch with us. It wasn't my Mimi*. And it wasn't one of my mom's previous husbands. It was a lady I've never seen before. She was frozen there, like a photo, a smiled on her face. And then the house started to rot.

The house's crisp white paint had peeled away, the wood of the porch wore out, the shingles cracked and brock as the house's foundation sagged. I looked horrified at my mom…to see a grinning machine staring at me. Gears and copper wires poked out of the places my mother's flesh had rotted away, and her brown eyes were replaced with button eyes, one dangling by its rayed threads.

I screamed and started to kick away. I wasn't a child anymore, but I felt weak. The doll of my mother was lifeless. It sagged in the chair and I skittered away, knocking the rocker over with my boot and sending the creepy façade to the ground with a clatter. I fell to the splintered steps and stared up at the strange woman. She kept smiling. As I took a breath to scream at the roaches skittering across my hand, the woman spoke, in a voice that sounded heavy of cigar smoke despite her perfect white teeth and pretty skin. "Are you having fun Dren?"

And now I was awake. I wrapped my arms around my torso and shivered. That…that was probably the scariest dream I'd ever had. Who was that lady? Now, wide and awake, I couldn't remember what she looked like very well. But I've never seen her before. Anywhere. That much I was sure of. Was she just an invention of my subconscious? If so, I needed to see a therapist ASAP.

I dragged myself out of bed, still thinking about the nightmare, and got dressed. It was strangely quiet in the Tower. I didn't hear any running around from Gray and Nightmare. And when I pressed my ear to Alice's door, I could hear a very light, almost nonexistent snoring. It was broad daylight, but perhaps the nightmare had woken me up exceptionally early.

I clopped down the stairs, taking the moment to explore. …Now that I thought about it, I hadn't seen all that many servants in this tower since coming here. One or two every now and then, but the place wasn't hopping with them like the mansion had.

And the more I thought, the more I started to question this. Not only were there few servants in the Tower of Clover, but there were none here at ALL right now. What up with that?

As I turned a corner, I froze to see Julius, the clock maker, sitting in a sitting room, looking worried. I was unsure of what to do. Julius was friendly enough when I met him, but he was kinda cold and distant. …But he does look like something's bothering him and I'm starting to get a lump in the back of my throat from going so long without talking.

I walked up behind him and, hearing my footsteps, he turned and raised his eyebrows at seeing me. I sat down on the couch, looking at the blue-nette. "Good morning." He gave me a nod in return. We sat in silence for a while. I cleared my throat, "Didn't sleep well?" He shook his head.

"Me neither. I had a pretty bad dream and I couldn't get back to sleep." He looked up in response, but didn't comment. "…So why are you up?"

"…I didn't sleep." I raised my eyebrows, "Um, dude, I heard about the whole work-aholic thing you've got going on, but that is REALLY bad. Alice will totally flip if she finds out!" He actually winced at what I said, looking pained. I raised an eyebrow, "What's the matter?"

He bit his lip, unsure of how to answer. "…I think Alice might go back to her world." My eyebrows went up. "What makes you think that?!" "She showed me her vial. It's full." I gulped, "…And she talked to you about it?" He nodded.

"What exactly happened?"

So he told me. After hearing it, I was chewing on my lip and twirling a lock of my hair between my middle and forefinger. "Do YOU want her to stay?" He blushed, "Of course I do!" I face palmed, "Then you should have told her to stay!" "Why?!"

I sighed and held up my finger in a lecture, "Alice is probably very confused right now. She has lots of friends in this world, but her family is waiting for her in that one. And Julius; when it comes to love, the levels stack like a pyramid. At the top is the love for the special other. Next is the love for family. And at the bottom is friends. So trust me; if she has to choose between family and friends, she WILL choose family!"

Julius looked at me worriedly, "But why?" I shrugged, "That's just the way things are in our world. Family comes first. Unless..." I held up my finger, "she meets a special someone. THAT will trump even family."

He rubbed his temples, "And why is that?" "Umm, duh! Because once she's met her true love, she can have her own family! It's the circle of life Julius, and it moves us all. Don't make me sing the song." Normally I would want to, but I seem to be lacking a small animal to hold up. He gave me a weird look and shook his head, "So then how can I get her to stay?"

I tapped my chin, "Weeeelllll…are you the only one who wants her to stay?" He shook his head, "I'm sure I'm not the only one." I held up my hand, "Then the way I see it, we have two options to get Alice to stay. One; we play matchmaker and try to get Alice with one of her many eager suitors." Julius shuddered. "Or two; YOU grow some steel and make a move."

He blushed the brightest red I've ever seen, "ME?!" "Don't you like her? Maybe love~?" He shook his head and hands in denial, "No! No! It's not like that! We're friends!" I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Then match making it is. Now, who do we know that would more than happily be with Alice?"

Julius rubbed the back of his head, "This is very uncomfortable for me." "You want her to stay, don't you? So let's see…Peter White is defiantly into her, but that's not going to happen in a gazillion years. Blood's out, because he's a jerk. Elliot, possible. Boris, also possible. He's nice, and about the same age as us. Hey, what about-!"

Julius stood up, "Look, I want her to stay, but it's not fair to Alice to be talking about this!" I raised my eyebrow, "Oh, so now you're worried about her feelings?" "Yes I'm worried about her feelings! Who wouldn't be?!"

I stood up and poked him in the chest, "Anybody who wasn't in love with her." His eyebrows shot up. I poked him again, "Don't try to deny it, I've seen the way you look at Alice. You're always worried about her safety and well-being, even before your own. Therefore…" I grinned, "I approve."

His look of confusion was priceless, "Wait, what?" I took a step back and gave him some breathing room, "It's in the girl code. In the absence of any family guidance, it's my duty as Alice's friend to keep an eye on her love life. Scum, abusers and miscreants don't even get a foot in the doorway!" I pointed at him, "You are a kind, respectable man who clearly loves her and would take good care of her. And I'm sure she's fond of you already. Therefore, I approve."

"…Wait…what?" "But you clearly lack the experience and confidence in this kind of matter to do anything about it, so I shall help you!" "…What?!" I waved at him, "Relax, I won't do anything too drastic. Just a little nudge here and there. YOU'LL be the one who has to make the moves."

"Now you just hang on a second! What in the name of the Dealer makes you think this can happen?!" I smiled. Julius was flushing so red, it was a wonder to think there was any blood actually doing its job. "We're in Wonderland, right? I'm sure stranger things have happened."

….

Stranger things indeed.

After our little talk, Julius mumbled about work and hid up in his room. After a while, servants started to show up. Apparently they all live in the nearby town and go sleep at their own homes. Then the girls woke up and Zoe showed up, wearing a red cloak and carrying a little round basket covered by a red and white checkered cloth. She looked just like Little Red Riding hood. Like, EXACTLY. Why do Zoe and everything to do with Zoe look like it just popped out of a Disney movie? I was seriously expecting her to start singing for no apparent reason and for little woodland critters to join in chorus.

Anyways, we introduced Zoe to the Tower residents. They were all nice and polite to her, and she smiled, but I could tell that being around so many role holders made her uncomfortable. So, we got out of there and started to head for the Park as soon as we could.

On the way there, we ran into Yuri! He grinned when he spotted us in the street and ran up, an arm load of groceries, "Hello! Ms. Zoe, it's nice to see you out and about." C.J laughed and took a box that about to fall off the pile in his arms, "Nice to see you to Yuri. What are you up to?"

He wagged his tail adorably, "I'm just running some errands for Black. There was recently a big riot in the prison that he's been cleaning up after. The man doesn't even have time to run to the store for food!" Alice giggled and I patted his shoulder, "We're headed to the park to introduce Zoe to Gowland and the boys. I see you're busy right now, so catch ya later, ok?" He nodded and called a goodbye as we headed on our way.

Zoe straitened, "Oh! Wait Yuri!" He stopped and turned back, looking at the little doe running up to him from over the pile. She dug around in her basket and produced one of her little burlap tea bags and stuck it on top of the pile. "Here you go. A present." He blushed, "You didn't have to." She smiled and hopped back to us, "It's no trouble! Have a nice day Yuri!"

And then we all continued on our way to the park.

…..

We stared at the scene before us. C.J pointed at the sight, "What the f*** happened here?!" We were starting at what I assumed was the Park. Maybe. There were some really tall structures that might have been rollercoasters. But the area before us…was completely overrun by…mushrooms. I mean EVERYWHERE.

The fungus were even growing on the sides of the whimsical buildings. Massive ones, littler ones, spotted and striped and solid, and every color of the rainbow, the things were everywhere!

Just then, the Park owner appeared out of the jungle of fungi. He sweat dropped and rubbed the back of his head, "Ah, girls! And you brought Ms. Doey! It's a nice surprise ladies, but I'm afraid the park is closed today for some, ahh, maintenance." Alice gestured to a nearby mushroom, "No kidding! What are these things Gowland?!"

He sighed, "These things are Agustshroom. We get cases of them springing up every now and then, but they're quite easily handled…if you get ahold of them quick."

"Yeah!" We all looked over to see Boris leaning up against the shaft of one of the mushrooms, "But this time, no one noticed them. And they spread faster than an infection. They've taken over the park!" Peirce came tumbling out of the forest, "I keep tripping over them."

Gowland sighed and led us over to a bench that was outside the little forest. "We'll have them all hacked down as soon as we can, but for now there's not much we can do. Sorry you girls came all this way." Boris sighed and Peirce nodded in agreement, "Yeah, just sitting on a bench isn't much fun."

"What are you all talking about?" We all looked at Zoe, "What?" The little deer stood up and walked over to one of the smaller mushrooms, about knee high with a diameter about as big as my arms at the side. She put one foot on the top of the mushroom and stepped up, bouncing considerably. "The tops of Augustshrooms are some of the most resilient natural hides in Wonderland! You can bounce on them like a trampoline!"

She demonstrated, the top of the mushroom giving just a little under her weight before sending her back up, higher than when she jumped. C.J's eyebrows raised and she grinned, "Weird…really weird…but awesome!" The blonde ran up and jumped on a smaller one, before bouncing high and landing on a much bigger, higher one. She bounced a bit, regaining her balance before motioning to the rest of us, "Come on, this is awesome!"

I didn't waste time. I grabbed Alice by her wrist and dragged her over, laughing. I stepped up on a low mushroom tip, the skin strangely plastic like, yet elastic. I bounced as I stepped up fully and jumped, laughing as I saw Alice playing on another.

The boys joined in and, soon enough, the twins showed up and hopped up to play. Probably skipping out on work again, but I don't blame them. Who would pass up on this?

After a long freaking time, I hopped down and sat down on the bench, joining the already tuckered out Zoe. "Nice call on those mushrooms! Say, how do you know so much about plants anyhow?" Zoe twiddled her thumbs, "Umm…as I've said, I'm a gardener." "That doesn't answer my question. Zoe sighed, "Well…my mother was a gardener as well. She taught me much of what I know, and the rest I learned from her journals that she left when she…passed."

I stared at her, "Was she…replaced?" Zoe shook her head, "No, actually. She was caught in a cross fire." Zoe tapped chest, "Her clock was shot through. …I think it's better that way." I was about to apologize for prying when Boris sat down across from us, Gowland taking a seat next to him and Peirce next to me.

Boris held some lemonade out to the two of us, "Have fun?" I grinned and took the drink, Zoe following suit. "Yeah, this was great!" Gowland waved, "You ladies should come when the park is actually operational; it's ten times more fun! That reminds me…."

He turned back to the forest and called over C.J, Alice and the twins. The four had still been playing. The all ran over and Peirce handed them some more lemonade. Alice sipped and the twins gulped, but C.J CHUGGED. It was a big glass, but it was gone in four drags. C.J sat down next to Zoe and wiped her mouth, grinning, "Thanks guys! That was so awesome! I can't wait to come here and ride the roller coaster though; I've been wanting to since the first time I came here!"

Gowland tapped his chin, "Ah, that seems so long ago, doesn't it?" Boris snickered, "Yeah, remember when she punched Blood?" Peirce fist pumped, "He had a black eye and everything!" Alice giggle and leaned on the table, "Memories…."

Gowland snapped his fingers, "Jeez, that reminds me!" He stood up and whipped out a violin. "I STILL haven't given C.J, and Nerd now to, their welcome to Wonderland song!" Everyone except C.J and I froze up. Even Zoe.

Alice held out her hand, "G-Gowland, NO!" Too late.

Gowland dragged his strings across the bow, and a shrill sound pierced the air. Everyone yelled and covered their ears, the sound too much for them. Zoe had tears in her eyes, "Great Dealer, make it stop!" I blinked at them, curious. Sure, this kind of music wasn't my thing, but each style had its own way. This must have been his.

C.J grabbed the bow out of his hands and snapped it over her knee, "Enough of that!" Gowland gapped at her, upset, "C.J! You broke my bow!" "I'll break your face if you start that up again!"

Gowland sulked as C.J sat down, huffing. I looked at the park owner and smiled. I clapped a bit and everyone stared at me in horror. I looked back at them, "What?" The twins pointed, "You actually LIKE his terrible playing?!" Gowland huffed, "HEY!"

I smiled, "Well, all music is good in its own right." Gowland had tears in his eyes, "Finally, someone who can see my musical genius!" He was about to glomp me when I finished my thought, "I mean, screamo isn't really my thing, but I have no right to put down a style of music."

Gowland fell to the ground in tears in mid-glomp. "Oh, that was so cruel!" Everyone else was laughing their heads off. Except Zoe. She was giggling hysterically. Laughing her head off would have required her to make loud noises.

Alice wiped at her eyes, "Well, it's been great guys. But it's starting to get late. We should head back to the tower." Zoe looked at her, "I should get home as well. I need to water the plants." I nodded, feeling just a tad sleepy (as I hadn't had my eight hours of beddy-by last night) and C.J grinned, "We'll see you all later. And Zoe, same time tomorrow? We could take you to the Castle."

Zoe smile, "I'd like that." I stood up, Alice and C.J following. "Well, see you all later!" As we were walking away, I heard Zoe talking, "Ah! I almost forgot to give you all your presents!"

We made our way back to the tower, had some dinner, talked to the guys (and Ace, whom was apparently going to head out to the castle with us) about he situation at the park. Alice opted to stay up for a while, as it was still fairly early, but C.J and I decided to turn in. C.J had played harder than anyone, and I was more than a little drowsy from my lack of sleep last night.

In my room, I changed into one of the various night dresses, tossed my clothes down the chute, and curled up on the bed. I closed my immediately, sleep coming to me all too eagerly.

P.O.V: Nerd and Zoe

_D__**a**_**r**_**k**_. **S**_**o v**_e_r__**y**_ _d_**a**_**rk**_ h_e_r**e**. _**Ti**_c**ki**n_g_. _Sin_g**in**g. A_ll_ a**ro**u_**nd**_ m**e**, _i_n **my** h_**e**__ad_, t**he** _s_o_**ng**_ w_**it**_h _n_o _**wo**_rd_s _is _**pla**_yi_**n**__g_. **T**_he_r_**e's**_ s_**om**_e_on_**e **e_**ls**_e h_**ere**_. _Th_a**t** w_**om**_a**n**. **W**h_o_ _**is**_ sh_e_? _**And**_ w_**h**__y_ _do_**e**s **she** _s_m**il**e _**as**_ sh**e** f_**al**_l_s_ t_o_ p_**ie**_c_e_s**?**

_An__**d**_ t_**he**_ c**loc**_ks_ _ke_ep o_**n**_ _ti__**c**_**ki**ng.

***BREATHES DEEP* THANK THE GODS THAT I MADE IT THROUGH THIS CHAPTER! INCLUDING THESE AUTHORS NOTES, ITS 4000+ WORDS! THAT'S PRETTY DANG BIG CONCIDERING MY TENDANCY LATELY FOR SHORT CHAPTERS! **

DREN P:

BLACK: 23

YURI: 15

PEIRCE: 2

ELLIOT: 2

BORIS: 1

NIGHTMARE: 1

ZOE P:

PEIRCE: 3

BORIS: 6

ELLIOT: 1

GRAY: 1

YURI: 4

**PLEASE KEEP UP THE REVIEWS AND VOTEING AND I'LL SEE YOU ALL NEXT CHAPTER! **


	14. Shopping! Yippie!

**HERE'S ANOTHER ONE! NOT QUITE AS LONG AS THE LAST CHAPPIE, BUT JUST NEARLY! PLEASE ENJOY, REVIEW, VOTE, ETC. **

Ch.14: Vivaldi; Every Teenage Girl's Favorite Aunt

Zoe yawned loudly and rubbed at her eyes, swaying a tiny bit on her feet. Ace reached out to steady her, "Hey, are you alright Zoe?" She nodded sleepily, "Y-yes, I'm fine. I just didn't sleep very well last night." I smiled, "Me neither. Are you up for this?"

We were currently standing in front of the castle. We had already warned Zoe that the people of the castle weren't as…sane as those of the park. Then again, Zoe's lived in Wonderland her whole life, so I really don't know why we keep telling her about the role holders.

But I digress. As I said, I to did not get very much sleep last night. Yet another one of those nightmares. I remembered a bit more this time; I was on some kind of a stair case going down. And I could almost make out shapes in the darkness around me this time. Not well enough to tell what they were, but I knew they were there.

And again, I woke up far too early this morning and spent the time wandering about in the halls of the tower like a ghost. I had to tip toe around Ace, who had been sleeping in a tent in the hallway…for God knows what reasons.

Totally boring, as you can imagine. Just wandering about in the darkened and empty halls of the tower while the sun set outside. (I don't think I'll ever get used to the random time changes around here.) But, it stopped being totally boring when I found…a strange locked door. I know what you're thinking; Dren, it's the tower. There are probably tons of locked rooms!

And I know this, but this room was different! I found it really, really far below ground level. There was this one room in the tower that was totally empty. I mean, almost totally empty. It was a gray medium sized room with gray brick floors, walls and ceiling. In the center was a beat up wooden, pool shaped table with a rickety looking wooden chair next to it. And on the far wall was the door.

And, unlike any of the other doors in the tower (including janitorial closets) it was devoid of decoration save for a golden lined keyhole about an three inches above the bottom of the door. Not even a doorknob, just a wooden, broken arch door with a keyhole at the bottom. I couldn't see the hinges, so I can only guess that the door swings inward when unlocked. And of course, I had no key. I tried to shove and kick it down, but the door was solid as a rock. I even tried the looking through the keyhole trick, but that did absolutely nothing.

When I realized that the time was starting to get away from me, I headed back upstairs to get ready for the day, yady yada. But I couldn't help but keep wondering about that door.

So, here we all are. Alice, C.J, Zoe, Ace and I. Ready to see the queen. This ought to be good….

….

"KIIYYYYEEEEE!" Vivaldi death glomped Zoe and me, "You two are just too adorable!" Zoe nodded against her *ahem* plentiful chest, blushing madly, "T-thank you your Majesty." I croaked, "But could you please let go? I…can't…breathe." She released us, "Oh, our apologies. But come, we must take all of you to our room for some tea!"

And with that, we were all whisked off to Vivaldi's secret room. Well, almost all of us. Ace had earlier been captured by Peter White and sent off on some kind of negotiation.

I grinned as I walked into the queen's room. It was stuffed to the ceiling with cute stuffed toys. Vivaldi sat us down at a little table in the center of the room (after a maid brought in a seat for Zoe and myself) and ordered for some snacks to be brought up. I myself ordered some chocolate chip cookies and some milk. C.J ordered something she calls Hot Pumpkin and Coco. I have no idea what it is, but from the name, it's either disgusting or delicious.

After the maid left, Vivaldi leaned over the table, "So, we assume that you will be coming to our ball Zoe?" Zoe nodded shyly. Vivaldi clapped her hands, "Excellent! Tell us, what will you be wearing?" Us foreigners and Zoe all exchanged a look. Alice cleared her throat, "Well, Vivaldi…we haven't exactly gone shopping yet." Vivaldi's plucked eyebrows raised, "Wait, you mean that you haven't picked out your dresses yet?"

C.J rubbed the back of her head, "Come on, it's been what, three days since we got the invitations? The balls not for a month, right? Plenty of time." Vivaldi sighed and tapped her painted nails on the table, "We suppose…."

The queen then snapped her fingers and grinned, "But why wait? Come, we will help all of you pick out your dresses!" I covered my mouth, "Wait…you want to go dress shopping? Like, NOW?!" "Yes now! What better time is there than now?"

Vivaldi grabbed C.J's and my hands (as we were seated the closest to her) and dragged us over to the door. She tossed it open and snapped, two maids magically appearing. "Cancel those snacks, there's been a change of plans! We're going shopping!" The maids bowed and ran off to the kitchens to tell the cook he/she could stop.

C.J groaned softly as we were being led by the hand, Alice and Zoe following. Vivaldi looked at the blonde, "What is the matter C.J?" She shrugged, "I…just don't like dresses very much." Vivaldi smiled and released her wrist to pat C.J's hatted head, "Don't worry. You have not yet gone shopping with us. We are sure to find the perfect dress for all of you!"

…..

"C.J, stop whining and put this one on!" Vivaldi tossed a dress over the door of the changing room to C.J, said blonde complaining. Alice tapped the door to her stall, "Vivaldi, I'm ready." The laven-ette took a step back and clapped excitedly, "Wonderful! Let's have a look!"

As Alice stepped out of the stall, Zoe and I (from our seats a little ways back, waiting our turns as this shop only had two changing stalls) oohhed and aahhhhed. Vivaldi was doing a wonderful job so far! Alice was wearing a dark blue ball gown that flared out in flounces at her waist, coming up to a sleeveless sweetheart top. There was a light blue sash tied in a bow around her waist and under her cleavage, and a complex sequence design ran up from the glimmering trim of the dress and all over the bodice. And to go with it, cute satin blue heels with little white bows on the front edges. With the right hair and makeup, Alice would be ready for Prince Charming to sweep her off her feet!

Zoe and I clapped and Alice blushed a bit. I grinned, "Nice eye Vivaldi! That's the only one you've made her try and I think it's absolutely perfect!" Zoe awed, "You look just like a fairy tale princess in that Alice!"

Vivaldi smiled and ushered Alice back in, "We believe that is the dress for you! You may change now." The older woman looked over to the blonde's stall, "C.J! Are you finished yet?"

"…."

"C.J?"

"…How the f*** does this go on?!" Vivaldi face palmed and walked up, "Alright, let us in. Don't be embarrassed, it's just us girls!"

Zoe and I giggled as Vivaldi went in to help C.J and Alice came to sit down with us, her dress in her lap.

After quite a bit of rustling and swearing from the other side of the stall, we heard a familiar voice. "Hey! I thought I heard familiar voices!" All our heads swiveled to see both Jokers and Yuri peering in from the dressing rooms waiting room. (A little area with chairs for the men to chill while the women change. It's just close enough for the women to come out and ask how they look.) I grinned, "Hey guys! What the hell are you doing in a dress shop?" Black jerked his thumb at the stall with the blonde in it, "You can hear her swearing from the street." White waved, "And I thought we'd drop in to say hello." Black rolled his eyes, "Yeah, that and you haven't seen your little girlfriend for too long."

Still smiling, White rammed his elbow into Black's ribs, the latter doubling over a bit with a grunt. Yuri chuckled at the red heads and looked over at us, "Speaking of which, where is-!"

"Finished!" Vivaldi busted out of the stall, a flurry of red skirts, "Voila! Perhaps our finest work yet!" And then she dragged C.J out into the open. And my GOD, she looked GORGEOUS. If I swang that way, I'd have been all over her.

C.J was wearing a long, sleeveless red dress. Starting from the waist, a glittering, golden dragon coiled up, rising above the top of the dress and ending at a gold embroidered red cloth collar that wrapped around her neck. And on either side of the dress, slits ran up all the way to the top of her hips; perfect for dancing. (She was wearing thick, solid black pantyhose, so it's ok.) And more gold embroidering shimmered from the trim. Not to mention the shoes! Vivaldi had found the perfect pair of red heels that strapped around the ankle with amazing gold detail and the dearest little red rose adornments on them! Vivaldi had made her take off her hat and pulled her hair out of its braid so that C.J's pretty golden hair fell over her shoulders.

But probably the most visually shocking part of seeing C.J like that was the _curves. _C.J HAS them! I mean, at LEAST C-cup, a tiny waist, and a nice pair of hips. Lucky. I've got the attractive figure of a twelve year old. (Though I admit that's the reason I can pull off the Lolita look so well.)

"HOLLY S***!" C.J turned and blushed madly to see the Circus trio staring at her. Black pointed, "You have boobs!" C.J grabbed one of the shoes I'd been holding and chucked it at the darker Joker, "A**hole! Ever hear of a sports bra?!"

Black managed to dodge, laughing his head off and Yuri laughed at Black for getting yelled at. White, however, didn't move a muscle. Indeed, the poor man's gaze had been pretty much frozen since C.J stepped out, and now his face was the color of his hair. I swear, if this were an anime, he would've had a gushing nose bleed. And to think that was the reaction to just the clothes. We hadn't even gotten to accessories, hair and makeup yet!

Alice and Zoe applauded, "C.J, you look amazing!" "So beautiful!" I grinned at the guys, White specifically, "Doesn't she boys?" Black was still laughing so hard he couldn't breathe, but Yuri nodded and gave her a thumbs up, "Stunning, as you can see from the Jokers." That sent Black into another bought of laughter and White turned around, putting his hand over his face.

C.J shifted uncomfortably wrapping her arms around her shoulders and trying not to fall on her face in the heels, "Umm, White? Do you…not like it?" I sighed and put my arm on her shoulders, "Sweetie, I think the problem is that he likes it too much to be chivalrous about it." By now, Black was choking.

White turned his head a little to see C.J, his face still as red as her dress, "You…you look very nice."

Vivaldi spun C.J around and shoved her into the stall, "That is defiantly the dress! You may change now. Nerd, you are next! Boys, it is always nice to have a man's opinion, so have a seat." As I stepped into the stall Alice had used, my dress and shoes in hand, Yuri and White sat down without a complaint. Black glared at the other two, "Hey! We don't have time for this!" Zoe shifted and hid her face in her dress, "T-then…then why not make time for this?"

Black glared at the little doe, making her shrink back, but White chuckled and Yuri laughed. Black sat down, however, still grumbling.

I shut the door and looked down at Vivaldi's choice. After much rustling and trying not to trip, I came out of my stall to find C.J had already come out and that Zoe was already changing.

Alice squealed a bit and clapped, "That looks so good on you Nerd!" C.J nodded her approval while Vivaldi scrutinized the quality of the fabric.

You see, as I have very dark hair, pale skin, and nearly black eyes, black is not only the best color on me, it's the ONLY color on me. I swear, I can't make anything else look good! Maybe a dark blue, but only if it's two shades from black. Not to mention I'm very short, so I can't pull off the elegant look, or the princess look. Because of all that, coupled with my figure, the only thing that's ever looked even half decent on me is Gothic Lolita. This is so obvious, even a fashion-esta like Vivaldi could tell without asking me.

Hence; that is what my dress is. It was a floor length Lolita with a square neck line lined in lace. It was hitched at the waist, the main dress coming to about my knees before dropping into a wide layer of ruffle, stopping at about mid-calf before another layer that touched the ground. The top of the dress was finely detailed in lace and a big white bow in the center of the neckline. And it had little lacey ruffles for sleeves (C-C-C-COMBO BREAKER!). Aside from the touches of lace and ribbons, this dress was actually less frilly than the masses of flounces and petticoats that I normally wear. But it was still more appropriate for a formal occasion.

And to go with the dress, Vivaldi had found me a pair of cluncky, high heeled Mary Janes with some nice details around the edges and white lacey stuff peeking over the edge. Not as delicate as C.J or Alice's shoes, but more so than my usual, heavy Gothic boots. I suppose I'll be wearing white tights under….

Almost as soon as I stepped out, Zoe emerged from the other stall. And dear God, I've never seen a girl so cute! Yet another combo breaker, Zoe's dress was only knee length. It flowed down in deep green, a pretty sheer fabric over the under layer. It had sheer fabric sleeves that wrapped around Zoe's tiny shoulders, coming down to wrap up a surprising amount of chest. Not a lot, just more than you'd think for one so tiny. And starting from under the chest to down at the hips was a butterfly, embroidered in gold thread, made of an interact leaf design, the lower wings spreading out to make the shear part of the lower dress.

And on her tiny feet were a classy pair of strappy dark green heels. All in all, Zoe was a perfect combination of elegance and cuteness.

Vivaldi squealed and hugged both of us, "You two are so adorable! Quickly, go show the ruffians!" So, Zoe and I stepped down the short hallway a bit so the ruffian could have a good look. White smiled politely and said we looked nice. Yuri's tail wagged adorably and said we looked cute. (Dear Odin how I want pull his ears again!) Black looked at us from the corner of his eye and huffed, "You look fine."

I huffed at him, "You could be a tinsie bit more enthusiastic you know!" He gave me a blank look and shrugged, "Sorry, how's this?" He clapped his hands together and smiled in a mockery of Alice, "That looks so good on you Nerd!" Alice put her hands on her hips, "Hey! I don't sound like that! Don't make me throw this shoe at you!" Yuri barked laughter and White chuckled when Alice really did throw her shoe at Black when he flipped her off.

Vivaldi watched this scene with wide eyes before chuckling. I looked at her, "What is it?" "You foreigners truly have a huge effect on us role holders." "Huh?" She waved me off and turned me and Zoe around, ushering us into the stalls to change back, "Nothing. Quickly now, it's time to pay and head back to the castle. You all simply must spend the night with me!"

I blinked and then giggled as I closed and locked the door, listening to the others bickering and laughing. What Vivaldi said…I wonder what things were like before C.J…hell, before Alice got here? From what I hear, everyone hated each other and shot at each other. Yet, as long as I've been here, I've been with large groups of those same role holders and not a bullet has flown. Perhaps…perhaps a new peace has come to Wonderland. And maybe it'll stay for a long time.

…..

"So, tell us about your love life Alice!" Alice nearly jumped out of her skin, blushing like mad, "W-wait, what?!"

We had said adieu to the Circus boys and returned from our shopping trip to the castle (Vivaldi ordered some maids to deliver our outfits to the Tower) and were now all in Vivaldi's room, P.J'ed up, laying on her red, plushy carpeted floor.

And now we were interrogating Alice about her love life. Which, to my knowledge, is all but non-existent. Zoe shrugged her blanket closer around her, her long and modest green nightgown disappearing beneath the red fabric.

I smiled and sipped hot chocolate, careful not to spill it on my borrowed red and black nightgown. "Yes, tell us Alice~! I would defiantly like to hear about that!" Alice shifted about and fiddled with her white nightgown, "Look, there's really nobody that I like that way. I mean, they're all good friends, but not l-like l-l-lovers!"

I tapped my chin, "Well…let's see…who do you think is the best looking?" Alice randomly gestured out the window, "Really? You want me to pick looks among those super human freaks? They're all freaking hot!" I snuggled down, "Well then, who do you trust the most?"

Alice huffed, "Julius. But I don't see what these questions have to do with it." I held up a finger, "Who is the one guy, out of all of them, that you would go to for help?" "…Julius…."

"Who's always there for you, or would be, under any circumstances? Who always has your best interests at heart, er, clock? Who's never quite too busy to give you a hand, even though they act a bit tsunundre?"

"…."

"And who would you do all the same for?"

"…Julius….This proves nothing!"

C.J and Zoe giggled and Vivaldi tapped her chin, "I don't particularly like that gloomy mortician, but he would be a loyal man. I approve."

Alice glared at the queen, "Hey! There's nothing to approve! We're friends!" C.J put her hands in a circle and put them on top of Alice's head. Alice glared at her, "What are you doing?" "I hereby crown thee the Queen of the Friend Zone!"

…

P.O.V: Zoe

Again…I'm here again. Why? Why?! Every night, ever since I became a role holder, I've been having these horrible nightmares. Is it just part of my new role? Is this how it will be for the rest of my life? I sure hope not…I've been getting less and less sleep every night. Slowly, but surely, the precious minutes are shaving off of my sleep. I'm already getting tired…am I perhaps one of those…insomniacs?

It's happening again…. I'm falling into darkness. I can feel her eyes on me the whole time. I don't know her. I do know her. The song. I've heard it, I haven't, and it's so familiar and so alien. It's all around me and in my head as I plummet though the darkness.

But I'm not alone. There is someone else with me. Someone falling with me. I'm not alone.

And that sound…beneath the song…beneath the ticking of the clocks…pages. Someone is reading a book?

_I'm not alone. There is help. _

**FINITO! JUST ABOUT 600 WORDS SHORT OF HOW LONG THE LAST CHAPTER WAS! I'M SOING GOOD! **

DREN P:

BLACK: 24

YURI: 15

PEIRCE: 2

ELLIOT: 2

BORIS: 1

NIGHTMARE: 1

ZOE P:

PEIRCE: 3

BORIS: 6

ELLIOT: 1

GRAY: 1

YURI: 5

**MAN, AT THIS RATE, ALL THE CIRCUS BOYS WILL HAVE A GIRL XD**


	15. The Next Big Thing

**FRIENDS, I'D LIKE TO MAKE AN ANNOUNCMET; ****EVERYBODY PLEASE READ THIS! **

**ROLL CALL IS NOW UNDER CO-AUTHORSHIP! Kiki's-stories-of-awesomeness NOW OWNS AN O.C THAT IN THIS STORY! AND SUBSIQUINTLY, ABOUT HALF OF ALL THAT GOES ON! **

**KIKI (A NICKNAME, BECAUSE I DON'T FEEL LIKE TYPING THE WHOLE THING OR COPY AND PASTING) – I'M GLAD TO HELP OUT WITH THIS STORY. **

Ch. 15: The Next Big Thing

I strained to hear the voice over the song. It was…talking. Not to me, just…talking. A woman. That woman? What is she saying? And the sound…pages. Turning. Someone's reading? No…writing. I can hear the scritch-scratch of a pen on paper. What is she writing? Is it important?

The song is getting louder. I can't hear her anymore, just the sound of the song with no words.

…I…I'm not alone here. There's someone else here.

….

P.O.V: ?

I stared at the dead grass in disbelief. Tell me I'm hallucinating. I've got to be. I mean, did I seriously just witness some chick jump into a giant hole?!

It started out as a fairly normal day for me. I got up, had breakfast, and went out on my usual morning walk. Now this. F***.

I ran to the hole, trying to see the poor little girl, but I could only see darkness. And then, I gaped in horror. THE HOLE WAS CLOSING UP!

I stared at the hole, "…Oh, f*** it!" I yelled as I jumped in after the strange girl, praying I wouldn't break my neck and die with her at the bottom of this hole. I don't know how long I was falling. It seemed like forever, but it was quite some time before I realized that I couldn't hear the girl screaming. Shouldn't I? Unless she hadn't screamed? She did seem like she was jumping. Oh s***, did I possibly just jump to my death to save a crazy person? Why am I thinking these things?!

I could've sworn to you I was falling for hours. I was actually starting to doze off. As I was on the edge of sleep, I heard a voice. I couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman, young or old, but it seemed to be coming from right beside me. It whispered in my ear, "I'm sorry, but I can't let you get there quite yet. It's…not time…."

I drifted into sleep in the dark, the harsh wind of falling becoming nothing but a gentle breeze.

…

I felt awake before I opened my eyes. I'm…really groggy. Like I've been asleep for a really long time. I started trying to move, my muscles stretching like old rubber bands and my joints cracking. I reached up and swiped at my eyes, trying to clear the sleep out of them before I tried to open them.

Light…I'm outside? My room is never bright. I put plywood up over the windows to protect the house during a hurricane and never took them down. I must be outside.

When I finally opened my eyes, you would think the first thing I'd do is look around, right? Nope! The first thing I did was open my Black Butler Sebastian bag to check my stock of magna... Black Cat, check, Black Butler, check, D-Gray-Man, check,... wait, were was volume 45?! I just had it!

"Looking for this?" I turn around to find an absolutely gorgeous man in a suit holding my book. "Um... yeah, thanks..." I held out my hand, silently asking for it. "Now is that a way to show your gratitude? You could at least tell me your name, little foreigner..." "Jade, Jade K. Nellis, now can I have my book?" "Sure, here. And since you asked so nicely, my name is Blood Dupre."

….

P.O.V: Nerd

I stretched as the four of us walked down the dirt path, the sun shining brightly. I looked over at Zoe, "Hey, we're already on the path, so we should probably introduce you to Blood and Elliot. You already met the twins, right?" The fawn nodded, "Yes, I did. And I suppose you're right; I should at least meet the Hatter." She looked nervously at C.J and Alice, "But as I recall, you two are not on good terms with him."

C.J waved her hand, "Make that terrible terms. Let's not spend more time here than we have to, okay?" Alice nodded, "Agreed…."

I looked over at Alice as she trailed off. C.J picked up on it as well, "Alice, you've been kinda spacey all morning. Is something bothering you?" Alice smiled, "No, it's just that…things have been so peaceful since you came back from…you know, C.J. It's nice." C.J rubbed the back of her head, "Yeah, it has been really quiet. Almost lethargic. I hope it lasts."

"SOMEBODY, HELP ME!" C.J face palmed, "Oh good God, I jinxed us."

We all stared, shocked, as a girl stumbled up the path. A girl BLEEDING LIKE A STUCK PIG! I ran to her, grabbing her by the shoulder to hold her up. She looked at me with frightened violet EYES behind wire rim glasses (but from this close, I could tell they were colored contacts), "There's a psychopath after me!"

The girl was a couple of inches taller than C.J, and probably a few years older than the rest of us. She was pretty thin, with black hair that gradated to a blood red when it stopped at her mid-back. (Oh, I hope that's hair die.)

It was her arm bleeding mostly, the forearm cut rather thinly, but deeply. She had rolled the sleeve of her black jacket so blood wouldn't soak it. Under the jacket she was wearing a black cut-off top that showed off a lone, howling wolf on her stomach over black skinny jeans and brown cow-boy boots. A Black Butler anime bag hung from her narrow shoulder. (If she survives this ordeal, I'll have to give her a high-five for that.)

C.J ran up to her and inspected the wound, reaching into her own bag in search of something to bind it with. "S***! It's not too bad, but don't have anything to tie it with!" I dug around in my Black Cat bag, pulling out a few small spools of fabric. I briefly mused over the irony; I had bought these the very day, but a few hours before, I met C.J in the café and heard of Wonderland. I had gotten them with the intention of putting some trim on a dress.

I pulled some of the black fabric off the spool and started wrapping. Zoe grabbed the girls other hand, "Miss, who did this to you?"

She was shaking slightly, but her eyes were angry, "Some b**** named Dupre!" Alice's eyebrows hit the moon, "BLOOD HURT YOU?!" The girl glared, un-trusting, "You know that d*****bag?!" C.J spat, "Unfortunately. Come here, sit down and tell us what happened."

C.J led the poor girl over to a rock, letting her sit down on a rock as she held her arm. We arranged ourselves about her. C.J smiled at her, "Well, that there's Alice, and Zoe." I smiled and held out my hand, "I'm Dren, but you can call me Nerd!" The girl shook my hand, smiling nervously. C.J pointed to herself, "And I'm C.J."

The girl frowned, and then shot to her feet, eyes wide, "Wait, C.J Thourn? The C.J Thourn, THAT C.J Thourn?!" We all nodded, somewhat surprised. The girl sat down again, eyes sparkling, "Holy s***, I really must be dreaming, because there is just no f****** way I just met C.J Thourn!" She shook C.J's hand, "Ah, I'm Jade K. Nellis. I live in West Point, same as you!"

C.J shook the (undoubtedly) older girl's hand, smiling uneasily, "Umm…you know me?" "Know you? Who in West Point doesn't know the name C.J Thourn?! The rough and tough girl who kicks bad guy a** on a daily basis, keeps a stellar grade point average, and still has time to help little old ladies cross the street! …That kinda reminds me, where the h*** are we? And why are you here?"

C.J looked at the others, "Umm…we're…in Wonderland." Jade, as the girl identified herself, raised her eyebrows, "Wait…what?"

And so, C.J gave her a (very) brief description of Wonderland and how we all got here. Alice being kidnapped, C.J falling, and me following her. We also told her about the role holders, mentioning that Blood and Zoe were ones. She didn't believe us about the clock hearts at first, but after listening to Zoe's 'pulse' she really just had to accept it.

Then Jade told us how she got here, retelling of how she had been taking her morning walk when she had seen some girl in black jump down a hole, and that she had followed after her seeing that the hole was closing up. At first we were stumped, but then we pieced together that 'some girl in black' was none other than me!

I tapped my head, "But…it's been a while since I came here. About a week. You day you followed right after me, but got here just a few minutes ago. How is that possible?" Zoe shrugged, "It's possible that time runs differently between your world and this one. Or she could've gotten 'lost in transit', and didn't know it." C.J nodded, "Well…that makes about as much sense as anything else lately has."

Jade shook her head, "I swear, if I wasn't bleeding right now, I'd have thought this was all a dream."

C.J jumped to her feet, "That's right! Come on! We, and by that I mean I, are going to kick that morons a**!" She grabbed Alice's hand and started to drag her in the direction of the mansion, "Let's go!" Jade reached out, "Wait! C.J, that guy is a psycho! Not a good fighter; I mean, I could've taken his skinny a**, but he had a knife! And probably a gun!"

C.J didn't stop, but looked back and winked as Zoe and I followed her, "No worries Jade. I know how to deal with Blood." Alice nodded excitedly, "Yeah! One time, when he was being mean to me, she punched him in the face! And then saw him twice after that on the same day, and lived to tell the tale!"

I heard Jade mutter admiringly as we followed C.J, "D***, she must really be one tough a** little blonde…."

….

P.O.V: Jade

I cannot tell you how amazing this is. To actually meet C.J Thourn…it's kinda like a little twelve year old girl meeting One Direction.

The little blonde isn't exactly a celebrity, but she might as well be in our tiny town of West Point. I've seen her around the town, in coffee shops and the like, but I've never really had the chance to go talk to her. But what I've heard about her was sure impressive. I've heard that she once beat up a gang of guys, twice her size, armed with nothing but a hockey stick that she took from THEM. Just to save a dog!

And everyone knows how she spends her summers interning at the police station, and then runs a cute, hard core little detective service on the side. And about how she takes the toughest classes she can get into; PAP, AP, Duel Credit.

But I'll tell you that not entirely why I like her so well. C.J Thourn…is and orphan. Just like me. And she had a pretty rough life…just like me.

But she didn't let that get her down. She stands up and fights for what's right, not caring about what happens to her. She didn't let her past rule her; she overcame it and it only made her stronger.

…Unlike me.

…

I stared at the blonde headed demon of justice as she ran right into the be-hatted man and rammed him into the wall, her elbow in his gut. He grunted loudly, but didn't get a chance to do anything before C.J grabbed him by the ear and yanked him down to her level, "Alright maggot! You tell me EXACTLY why you attacked this girl here, and I'll rip you limb from limb!"

The little Zoe girl, trembling behind a tree with that Alice and Nerd girl (the latter of which was munching on a candy bar like this was a movie), squeaked, "Umm…don't you mean or C.J? Tell me, OR I'll…um…rip you limb from limb?" C.J sighed, "No, I meant and, but for you I'll change it." She looked back at the man, "Tell me, OR I'll rip you limb from limb! I mean it! I'll tie each one to a different horse and slap one on of the hide!"

Blood looked up, glaring at C.J, a line of blood trailing from his nose, "Wonderful work Miss. C.J, you've gone and started the bleeding up again. The bleeding that SHE started!" I flinched.

C.J looked back at me, "Is it true you did this?" I wrung my hands behind my back, feeling kind of ashamed. Blood's an a**, but if punching him gets C.J mad at me, I can pass. But I can't just LIE to her…. (Yes, I'm already aware that it's kind of odd for me to respect someone I barely know and is several years my junior. But I do, all for my own reasons.)

So I looked down at the ground, "…Yes. That was me." C.J let Blood go and came towards me, the man jumping back and brushing at his suit. I was expecting some kind of admonishment, but C.J held up her hand grinning, "High five!"

I blinked at her, surprised, but gave her the high five. Blood gawped, "Hey! Don't high five her! She hit me first!" C.J turned to him and counted off on her fingers, "A; you got her back with a knife. And B; you were being an a**hole beforehand, therefore asking to be punched."

C.J reached up and put her hand on my shoulder, "Jade, I think we're going to get along just swimmingly!" I couldn't help but smile, "Yeah. I think so to."

"Hey! Don't just make friends with her like that!" C.J flipped Blood off, "Unfortunatly for you, Bloody-boo, is that Jade here is now a friend. Which means…" C.J smirked and swear the devil wouldn've flinched, "…that if you try to hurt her again, _there won't be anything left to find when I'm done with you." _

The three girls behind the tree ran out and surrounded us as I fingered the bandage on my arm. Zoe pointed down the road, "It's getting late. My house isn't far from here. I don't have much room, but you can all stay there the night." Nerd clapped her hands, "Yes! And then we can tell Jade all about our adventures in Wonderland!"

C.J nodded and pulled me to follow, catching my glance back at the Hatter, who was glaring after us. She smirked, "Come on," she spoke loud enough for him to hear, "let's leave the b**** to his b****ing!

God I think I'm gonna like C.J Thourn.

…

P.O.V: Nerd

I trotted over to chat with the new foreigner girl, switching on my aura vision. I tried to hide my frown.

She had a very blue aura. Melancholy. A lot of pain, mentally and physically. Black terror hovered like scars in an X across her back, and over her left eye (which, when I look closely, has a faded scar running down it). Clearly spots that she associates with a terrifying time in her life.

But there was also a strong, solid feel of the aura, stubborn and good-willed. Whatever her baggage was, I'm sure she'll be just fine.

Feeling slightly guilty, I snapped out of aura mode and padded over to her and C.J. The two had been talking non-stop, both seeming to hit it off. Perhaps they have a lot in common? I smiled as C.J greeted my entrance to the conversation and Jade gasped, pointed down.

I frowned and followed her point; my bag. "Is that seriously Black Cat?" I nodded and she dug in her own anime themed bag, and pulled out…a Black Cat manga. I gaped and shrieked, "Oh my God! You are officially awesome!" She smiled and held out the volume for my inspection, "I've got a couple from different series with me. I never go anywhere without them!" I opened up to the first page, relishing the feel of the ink laden paper in my hands, "Dude, it's been, like, a week since I got my manga fix. I was about to go into withdraw!"

She opened up her bag for me to see. Inside was several (not to mention my favorite) volumes of Black Butler, D-Gray Man, and several other mangas; some even I hadn't read!

Jade smiled, "I know it's kinda weird for someone my age to be into this stuff, but I love the art, and the plots are always so intense!" I patted her shoulder, "Jade, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

….

P.O.V: Jade

I stared up in the dark. There's…nothing. Nothing I can see, anyways.

I hear a song. It sounds familiar, but there are no words. Just a strange little tune, playing in the distance. And the ticking of thousands of clocks to count the beats.

**AND THAT'S JADE! I HOPE THAT THE NEW PARTNERSHIP MIGHT MEAN FASTER UPDATES, BUT…WE SHALL SEE! **

**I DO NOT OWN HnKnA, I ONLY OWN C.J, NERD, ZOE, AND…ALL THE O.C'S THAT ARE NO JADE. JADE BELONGS ENTIRELY TO Kiki's-stories-of-awesomeness. **

**SHE'S NOT ENTIRELY SURE ON A PAIRING FOR JADE, SO SHE SAID IT'S OK FOR THE READERS TO VOTE; **_**THE VOTES ARE BETWEEN NIGHTMARE AND BLOOD! **_

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, PM ME, VOTE, ETC, AND SEE YOU ALL NEXT CHAPTER!**

**DREN P:**

**BLACK: 27**

**YURI: 15**

**PEIRCE: 2**

**ELLIOT: 3**

**BORIS: 1**

**NIGHTMARE: 1**

**GRAY: 1**

**ZOE P:**

**PEIRCE: 4**

**BORIS: 6**

**ELLIOT: 1**

**GRAY: 1**

**YURI: 10**


	16. Secrets

**HERE WE ARE WITH THE NEXT CHAPPY! F***, THIS ONE'S LONG…AND EVENTFUL. I HOPE IT DOESN'T SHORT CIRCUIT ANYONE'S BRAINS. **

**AND A MESSAGE FROM KIKI!-ANYONE WITH A QUESTION CAN PM ME PERSONALLY :D **

Ch. 16: Secrets

"And…well, Joker shoved me back into Wonderland, I'm here now, and that's that." I glanced over at Jade and chuckled at her starry eyed expression. Alice giggled, "Oh, C.J~! I think you may have edited out some things!" C.J blushed and rolled her eyes, "I don't know what you're talking about." Jade looked at Alice, confused, "What?"

Alice put her hand in front of her mouth and murmured to Jade, "She left out the part where she and White got together!" Jade looked at C.J with wide eyes, "You have a boyfriend?!" I nodded, "Yup. Though now that you mention it, C.J hasn't really gotten to spend much time with him. …I know! Let's go over to the Circus and set up a date for C.J and White!"

C.J glared at me, "No. Just no." I giggled and pulled her cheek, "Aw, come on! You know you want to~!" "No!"

We were all situated on Zoe's bed, piled up like puppies and C.J had just finished her epic tale of Wonderland. I'd already heard it, but it was still amazing! She really needs to write a book about it. Then again, it did really happed, so maybe it'd be more like writing a legend!

C.J pointed to Jade, "You know, you never did tell us about that fight with Blood." Jade laughed a little nervously, "Umm…well…."

…..

P.O.V: Jade

I grabbed my book from the Dupre man and gently put it back in my bag where it belonged. As I turned to go, Blood grabbed my shoulder, "Where are you going Ms. Nellis? How about you stay at my mansion. As it appears that you have no place to stay." I look behind him to said mansion, considering my limited options... It was a very big, ridiculously fancy and nice mansion. Not the type of place I feel comfortable in though….

"Ummmm…do you have any graphic novels?" He smiled, seeming slightly amused, "Yes, among other books." Lured by the promise of manga, I nodded hesitantly, "Then... umm... I guess..." I turn to look at the forest around me, wondering what the hell was going on. I fell down…after that weird girl in black…and now I'm here? Did I dream the whole thing…or was I dreaming now?

When I turn back, my ever so observant self finally noticed his idiotic hat. The thing looked like a costume store vomited on it! "Oh my God, do you call that a hat?!" He looked at me with quite shocked but angry eyes. "W...What did you say?" By this time we were in the entry way of the big fancy gates, and I spotted two kids in the spacious and luxurious yard playing with... DAGGERS...! What the f***, what's wrong with this place?!

"I said your hat sucks dumba**, and why the hell are those kids playing with daggers?! They could get hurt!" But the man seemed to have stopped listening at sucks. He pointed and motioned to the child in blue, "Dum, come here." The kid ran up to him, staring at me curiously. "Yes boss? Hey, who's this lady?"

"Dagger please." The proclaimed child Dum put the sharp weapon in the gloved hand of the older man suspiciously. Blood looked at me again, "Say that again, little foreigner. I dare you..." Just to let you know, when I'm threatened, I tend to react harshly. Ergo; I punched him in the nose. "Don't you DARE threaten me, you d***," I yell at him. He stumbled and glared at me, holding his nose, and with the speed of a cheetah, slashed my arm. I screamed bloody murder and ran.

…But not before I managed to grab the stupid hat. Muahahahhahahaha!

….

P.O.V: Back to Nerd!

We all blinked at her, "Wait, you stole his hat?!" Jade shrugged and fiddled with her glasses, "Relax. I dropped it off while C.J was pounding on him."

C.J sighed and leaned back on some pillows, "You've got guts Jade. Or you're suicidal." Jade smiled and rubbed at her hair, "Um, I like to think the first one."

Alice yawn delicately and covered her mouth, blinking sleepily. Zoe smiled and pointed out of her warped doorway, "I have a guest room with two beds and a couch that pulls out. It's pretty cramped, but we can't all just sleep in my bed." Alice nodded and got up, staggering a tinie bit.

Us foreigners shoved off to the guest room, saying good night to Zoe, and made our way to bed. Zoe's guest room was indeed small; but cozy like the rest of the house. Two beds piled with colorful, complexly designed quilts and pillow covers rested next to each other on the right side of the room, the farthest next to the wall and separated by a little bedside table. Next to the warped door, a shockingly comfy looking couch sat. In front of the beds, a small dresser with a big, three arch mirror reflected the room. And directly in front of us, a round-ish, slightly warped looking window with lacy white curtains (hand stitched of course) looked out over a massive patch of luminescent white flowers that circled a huge tree.

Jade looked about the room, "…This…looks like a little girls dream club house. …It's adorable." C.J snickered and walked over to the plushy couch, and laid down, "You guys can divide up the beds. I'll take the couch." I pointed to it, "Zoe said it pulled out." C.J arched her back, stretching, "Yeah, but the pull out bed is never as comfy as the couch. And I'm small enough to have room to spare."

Jade reluctantly agreed and walked over to a bed. Alice grabbed my arm, "Nerd, you and I can share a bed and Jade can have the other." She looked over at Jade, "It that ok?" Jade nodded, looking out the window (as she had chosen the bed next to the wall), seeming distracted by her thoughts.

I guess she does have a lot to think about. It seems that Jade, like me, doesn't have a vile. Which would mean she can go home whenever she wants. So I guess…that she and I are in the same boat.

…..

P.O.V: Jade

I twisted in the warm, heavy quilts, unable to stop the spinning thoughts just whirring in my head. It's just so much to absorb, all in just one day. C.J and her adventure, the entire concept of Wonderland, and the fact that I can go home if I wanted.

But do I want to go home? That's a question worth pondering. What so I have to go back to? My apprenticeship at the vet's? Like I'm not replaceable. There's only one thing in my world I could really go back for, and-!

I heard a sound echoing from outside the window. And not just a sound; my NAME. It whispered, like dry leaves on a soundless night, "Jade…Jade, come here." I shoved the heavy quilts off of me and set my feet on the ground, quietly, so not wake the other girls. I tip-toed out of the room, carefully shutting the door behind me.

The floor of Zoe's house was warped, and the ceiling dipped in areas, so it was no easy task to sneak out unheard, but I managed. I walked, barefoot, outside, the light shining through the breaks in the leaves. _Right…they said that time here was random…. _

Just a tiny ways from the dirt path, a man stood, leaning against a massive tree. He was pretty tall, but scrawny as a teenager. He had a black cowboy hat over a black buzz cut, and black cowboy boots under plain black jeans and a plain black T-shirt. The only thing that wasn't plain about him was his eyes; a bright (somewhat reflective, like a cat) green that shone and flashed in the shade of the forest.

Even from several meters away, I knew that the man was not warm. Or cold, for that matter. He simply existed.

He saw me coming and stood straight, stepping over to me, "Jade." I smiled and stepped closer, "Hi Dad."

Dad tried to touch my shoulder, but, as always, his hand passed right through me. "Jade, are you sure you're alright? Nothing hurt? That man in the hat sure tried to hurt you." I raised an eyebrow at him, "Wait, you saw that Dad? You've been here the whole time? I was wondering where you were!"

Dad rubbed his head under the hat, "I saw you fall and followed you. I just figured it would be easier for you to focus without me in the picture. Besides," he smiled sadly, "what could I have done to help? A dead man couldn't have just pulled the knife from his hands."

To those of you who are currently wondering what the f*** is going on, this man is my biological father. He's dead. Due to some not so happy events, I saw him die when I was just nine. You see, when I was born, Mom and Dad just couldn't afford to keep me, so they put me up for adoption. Mother died when I was about four, still unaware of who my real parents were. But when I was nine, Dad tried to adopt me back. But, the f****** psychopath that ran the orphanage, for reasons that elude me to this day, murdered him right in front of me. Ever since, I could see ghosts. Mostly just Dad though. He stuck around, guilty about leaving me alone. Now, he's trying to make up for the years he wasn't there.

I rarely see other ghosts; weather it's because they're not there or just don't want to be seen, I don't know. The one's I do see usually keep their distance.

Dad made a petting motion above my head, "It's alright though. YOU'RE alright. That's all that matters." He gestured to the little cottage behind me, "And it seems you've already made some trustworthy friends." I nodded, "Yeah. They're all really nice. Tomorrow we're going to go to a place called Joker's Circus and I'm going to meet some guys named White, Black and Yuri. The girls say they're pretty nice, so I should be just fine Dad."

He nodded, "Good girl. I won't come unless you call, but you know I'm there, right?" I smiled, "Yeah, I know you are Dad." He clicked his tongue and looked around, "That kinda reminds me Jade; there's another ghost around here." I raised my eyebrows, "Really?" Dad nodded, "Yeah. He was here a just a little while ago. I think he's a haunt (A.N: a ghost bound to a person rather than a place), like me. He's smart to. I mean, he can talk just fine. Not all ghosts can."

I tapped my chin, "What's he look like? What's his name? What did he say to you?" I know these questions may seem slightly odd. I mean, he's already dead; big deal. But not all ghosts are nice. And sometimes, even a nice one can flip out for no apparent reason. It's nice to know if the ghosts in the area harbor any grudges; just in case they try to turn it on me. (And that has happened before!)

Dad looked up at the leaves, "He's a kid actually. Blond. Blue eyes. He didn't mention his name, but he asked me if I, or you, knew anything about what's been going on lately." I frowned, "Hm? What's been going on? What did he mean?" Dad shrugged, "I don't know. I asked him if he was talking about the whole 'Wonderland' thing in general, but he shook his head and said it was nothing. Then he diminished."

Diminishing was my word for when a ghost sorta disappears. It's not that they go away; not always. They just make it so that I, and even other ghosts like Dad, can't see them.

I rubbed the back of my neck, "If he could diminish, then he's been dead for a while." You see, ghosts can't usually do a whole lot when their fresh from the grave. There are tons of little tricks ghosts can do, but they have to be old enough to do it. For instance, it takes a ghost more or less sixty years to learn how to move things. Diminishing is something they learn faster; give or take ten years.

"Plus, you said he was a haunt. I wonder who he's haunting." Dad shrugged, "I don't really care. I didn't sense anything malevolent about him, so you shouldn't worry your pretty little head about it Kitty." I wrinkled my nose up, "I told you never to call me that!" Dad smiled and laughed, "But why not? You're the only one who can hear me!"

I rubbed my eyes, sleep finally trying to come. Dad motioned me to turn back to the house, "You get to sleep now. You've got a big day tomorrow." I nodded and headed back into the cottage, sensing Dad diminishing behind me.

I wonder…I wonder what the future holds.

…..

P.O.V: Nerd

We all (excluding Zoe, as she decided to stay home and tend to her neglected plants) stared at the center of the ring in awe, the performer balancing on the wire precariously as another one held up a handful of throwing knives.

You see, almost as soon as we got to the circus, White grabbed C.J and led us to the tent for a demonstration of the next show! Now, the circus clown threw the daggers at the tight rope walker with expert precision. Jade took a sharp intake of breath besides me, her hands gripping the arms of her chair so tight that her knuckles turned white.

The woman on the rope flipped on the wire, summersaulting across and cartwheeling to the other platform, dodging every deadly projectile. Jade's grip on the seat relaxed and Alice clapped, delighted by the stunts. C.J looked to her boyfriend, appropriately seated next to her, "Jesus White, no net?!"

White reassured her, "Now now my dear, these are professionals. They've done this routine many times before this one and they will do it many times after." At about that moment, all of the performers, the came out and gave a bow, the magician, the animal keepers, the contortionist and acrobats, all of them.

Alice and I stood, clapping and cheering. White stood, smiling, "I take it you all like that little preview?" I looked at him, "A preview? That wasn't the whole show?" White laughed and motioned for us to leave the stands, "No, that was only the tail end of the first performance!"

I smiled as my feet hit the floor of the circus, only to have it blur into bricks. I nearly fell on my face.

P.O.V: Jade

Holly s***! What the f*** just f****** happened?! I turned my head left and right, the circus tent now replaced with bricks and iron bars. We were all still here, but what the hell happened to here?!

C.J put her hand on my shoulder, "Its ok Jade. We're just in the prison." I nodded as calmly as I could, trying not to seem like too much of a spaz. "Hey! Took ya'll f****** long enough!"

I turned my head to see a White twin and a boy who was probably a couple of years younger than me with white and red hair, fox ears, and a matching bushy tail, both in uniforms. _So these must be Black and Yuri…. _

Black pointed at me, "Who's this w****?" Cue the anime style angry marks. My eye twitched, "I'm not a w****, my name is Jade, and you're a f***t***." Everyone stared at me like I was from Mars. Ok, so I don't like being called bad names. Big whoop. Black smiled…sadistically, "Are you asking for a beating b***?" "No, but you certainly are you f*****!"

…..

"F**** off you son of a b***!" "OW! B****ing ********, keep your nails out of this!" "I will use them if I f****** please!"

To prove my point, I dug my nails into his hand as I yanked his arm behind his head, sufficiently pinning him. "Now say uncle!" "F*** no you b****!" I twisted harder, "What was that?!" "OOOOWWWWW!"

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see C.J. She took my arm and pulled my off the red haired b******. "Jade, come here. Someone clearly needs to talk to you." I gave her a puzzled look as she led me around the corner, away from the swearing man and the others.

She stopped and spun around to see me, "Jade, that little display made it clear that you have some real potential. You've got a lot of power behind your attacks, and you're fairly quick." And, like the parental approval deprived orphan I was, I couldn't help but puff up a little in pride from C.J's attention.

"But!" I flinched, ready for the admonishments. "You lack any self-control. You jump into fights willy-nilly and put all you've got into one punch, throwing any form out the window."

I lowered my gaze in shame…only to freeze. C.J's lecture went in one ear and out the other. There was only one thing I was focused on right now. Behind C.J, leaning up against the bars of an empty cell, was a ghost. THE ghost. The one that Dad told me about.

…A kid indeed. He couldn't have been older than twelve or thirteen. He was tall for his age, with a slender frame and a pretty, cute face with messy golden hair. Apparently, he had been wearing a black V-neck and blue jeans when he died. But…he looks kinda like….

The ghost boy's big blue eyes widened, probably realizing I could see him, and he quickly dissipated.

"…Jade? Jade!" I snapped back to the living blonde in front of me, blinking. She turned behind her, seeing nothing, "What, was there something behind me?"

I opened my mouth, trying to piece together what just happened. _That boy…is it…C.J he's haunting?! _"…C.J…did you…did you, by any chance…know a boy about twelve with blond hair and blue eyes?" C.J's own brown eyes widened to the size of dinner plates in astonishment. I cleared my throat, "Maybe…ten years or so ago?"

She grabbed my arm, a little rougher this time. Her voice was calm though, "…Jade, how did you know that?"

"Because Jade can see ghosts." Both C.J and I spun to see the others had come from around the corner. But the one who had spoken was Nerd.

Everyone had the same question and asked it at the same time, "WHAT?!" Nerd pointed to me and I saw her smile softly, "Jade can see the souls of the dead. It can happen when a person brushes with death; their perceptions of reality change."

My hand slid of its own accord to my left eye, "How…how did YOU know THAT?!" Nerd grinned and pointed to herself, "Because I can see auras!"

…

We were all seated around a table somewhere in the prison, ready to listen to Nerd's explanation. The little girl in the black Lolita dress took a sip of water before she started, "I've always been able to see auras. I don't know why; neither of my parents show any signs of it. Auras…they're just the clouds of emotion that surround a person. I can tell a lot about a person from their aura. For instance, an aura shakes when a person lies."

Nerd pointed to C.J, "That's how I knew you were telling the truth about Wonderland. Your aura tells me you're not crazy, and you weren't lying."

Nerd then pointed to me, her almost black eyes piercing, "You're aura…you have two scars on your back. I assume the incident that caused them also caused you're ability?" I shivered, the scars that X'ed my upper back tingling in goose bumps.

"I've only seen one other person who really had the ability. Some T.V guy who visited West Point to look at the supposedly haunted ditch. When someone sees a ghost, their auras shiver and turn white. While you were talking to C.J, yours did just that."

C.J was gripping her mug of hot chocolate hard, looking at me as though there was something she desperately wanted to ask me. I swallowed, "Umm…who else knows you can…see auras Nerd?" Nerd shrugged, "Eh, I told Elliot." Black's eyebrows raised, "You told the not-a-rabbit? Why?" Nerd rubbed the back of her head, grinning, "Eh, it just came up. It's not exactly a secret that I keep close, you know?"

White looked over to Yuri and muttered, "Do you believe any of this?" the fox boy nodded enthusiastically, "Of course I do." Nerd smiled, "You do?" His tail wagged a bit (oh God I wanna pull his tail), "As I once told C.J, I myself can sense auras. Though I can't see them."

Black coughed, "Well…this has been…weirdly enlightening." Alice clapped her hands, trying to lighten the mood, "Umm…well…guys! How about we visit the castle next? Vivaldi just has to meet Jade!" …No one responded and Alice hung her head in shame at her failed attempt to change the subject.

C.J stood up and grabbed my wrist, "White, take us outside." Both White and I looked at C.J, puzzled, but White nodded and the air around us changed, going from the drab prison to the colorful circus.

C.J dragged me out of the tent and into the open air, past several booths and into a forest. Weird forest. The place was covered in doors and weird f****** signs…. I looked back, noticing that White had followed us, his face etched with both curiosity and worry.

C.J let go of me at some point, "Put em up." I raised my eyebrows, "Wait, what?!" C.J turned and put her fist up, her feet apart, "If you'd been listening while I was talking to you, you would know that I offered to teach you a thing or two about fighting. Now come at me!"

"Ah, C.J and Mr. Joker! Hey, who's that?" We both spun around to see a man in a red coat wander out of the bushes, smiling widely. He trotted over to us, "What's going on?" C.J lowered her fists, "Better yet, fight him. Ace, be a dear and do a little hand to hand combat with Jade here, would you?"

The man Ace tilted his head and looked at me, "Jade? Is she…another new foreigner?" C.J nodded, "Yes, and I'm trying to teach her some things. And it would be a big help if you gave her a little fight. Don't actually hurt her though!"

C.J turned to me, "This is Ace, the knight of hearts. Fight him." I held up my hands, "Wait, you want me to fight this guy?! I just met hi-!" I ducked barely dodging the punch that Ace threw that came a hair's breadth from taking my skull off. "I have no problem with it~!"

"Ghaaa! What the f*** is wrong with you?!" I jumped away from him, only for him to keep every step with me. _F***…what's with this psycho?! But if I don't fight…. _I swallowed and threw a punch at him, trying to catch him in the face. He dodged, grabbed my extended fist, and rammed his own into my stomach. I let my breath out, shocked at how fast he was. Before I could get a word out, he swept my legs out from under me and pinned me to the ground.

"That's enough!" Ace looked up, "I'll say. This Jade girl looks like she's about to pass out!" I looked up at him, sitting up, "You…you surprised me, that's all!" He knelt down, grinning like an idiot, "Haha! Really? I thought you were just really weak!" I gritted my teeth, but kept my fist from lashing out again. I couldn't beat this guy. That fight was, as much as I hate to admit, was like a wrestler fighting a five year old. …F*** this guy.

So instead I huffed, turning my head to the side and standing up. C.J clapped Ace on the shoulder, "Thank you Ace. You can go if you want." He smiled, cocking his head to the side and rubbing the back of his head, "Actually, this is where I've been trying to get to! Mr. Black needs some help rounding up a few of the prisoners, doesn't he?"

C.J blinked, confused, "Wait…you're here…to help Black…?" She turned to White, "Ace works for you two?!" He nodded, smiling, "You didn't know?" C.J shook her head and Ace laughed, "Well, I better get to work then! See you later!" And with that, the weird knight vanished (to the prison, I assume).

I glared at C.J, "Can you tell me why you told that guy to fight me?!" C.J held up her hand, "I was proving a point." I glared at the blonde, "What point?"

She looked at me, "The point that Wonderland, and our own world for that matter, is a dangerous place. The way you are now, you wouldn't last more than ten seconds in a fight with someone who knew what they were doing." I swallowed, "…Like you?" She hesitated, and then nodded, "Yeah, like me."

As much as I hate to admit it, this smaller female a couple of years younger than me could more than likely hand me my a** on a platter. And that Ace guy…I could tell he was just playing with me. She's right. I AM weak.

C.J put her hand on my shoulder, "But I LIKE you Jade. I would rather you didn't end up dead. So if you want, I can teach you how to defend yourself better." I stared at her, "You…you mean it?" She nodded, "Of course I do!"

God, I must be the biggest baby in the world, because I felt the sting of tears coming. "…Why?" C.J tilted her head, "Well…I guess you remind me of me."

And as the last syllable fell from her lips, the day turned into night. I jumped at the sudden darkness, startled. White sighed from the tree he'd been waiting (eavesdropping) next to, "Ladies, we should get back to the prison. The forest isn't safe at night."

C.J nodded and the scenery changed from the forest back to the prison. But right before the flip, I saw a figure next to a tree. A small-ish one with blue eyes. In the prison, I looked to C.J, "Umm…C.J…about…about the boy I saw…."

C.J cast her eyes down, "…You said he was blond kid with blue eyes?" I nodded. C.J looked up and smiled at me sadly, "Then…it was probably my Ni-san, Daniel."

**THERE WE HAVE IT! DRAMATIC, NO? AS ALWAYS LEAVE A REVIEW, VOTE, ETC, SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**

**KIKI HAS DECIDED TO EXTEND THE VOTES ON THE JADE PAIRING TO ANYBODY! SO JUST VOTE FOR YOUR FAVORITE FOR HER :D**

**DREN P:**

**BLACK: 28**

**YURI: 16**

**PEIRCE: 2**

**ELLIOT: 3**

**BORIS: 1**

**NIGHTMARE: 1**

**GRAY: 1**

**ZOE P:**

**PEIRCE: 5**

**BORIS: 6**

**ELLIOT: 1**

**GRAY: 1**

**YURI: 11**

**JADE:**

**NIGHTMARE: 2**

**GRAY: 1**


	17. How Can She Refuse?

**HERE WE ARE WITH ANOTHER CHAPPY! THIS ONE IS VERY EXCITING TO….AND A MESSAGE FROM KIKI!**

**KIKI- DUE TO SOME POPULARITY OF A BOY I (NO OFFENCE) DON'T PARTICULARLY LIKE, I'M GOING TO HAVE TO PUT UP SOME RESTRICIONS ON THE JADE PAIRING VOTEING AGAIN. PRETTY MUCH EVERYONE IS FINE, EXCEPT FOR **

**PETER**

**ACE **

**JAKE (OR WHATEVER THE DIP THE JABBERWOCKY-WANNA-BE'S NAME WAS.)**

**PLEASE ADJUST YOUR VOTES ACCORDING TO THAT. SORRY.**

Ch. 17: How Can She Refuse?

I sipped some of the rosy tasting tea from the little cup, trying not to gag. Tea's not really my thing, but it would be impolite not to at least try it. And I really don't think I want to be impolite around this woman. The Queen of Hearts; Vivaldi.

Nerd looked up from her cup, "Hey Jade, I noticed that you wear colored contacts. What color are they really?" I squirmed, the question breaking the silence that had previously been at the table, "Umm…their miss-matched. The left one's actually green and the right one's blue."

The woman with the ridiculously bouncy pigtails gestured to me, "So Jade, tell us what you did in your world."

I put my cup down and glanced around. C.J, Alice, Nerd and I were all seated around a little table in the middle of Vivaldi's beautiful rose garden, the sun setting behind us. I cleared my throat, "Well, I used to have an apprenticeship at the vet's."

Vivaldi cocked her head, "And we heard that you and Nerd have an ability. Could you tell us more about that?" I smiled, mentally sweat dropping. Dang, rumors travel fast in this world.

Nerd smiled, "Yeah! I can see auras!" Vivaldi put her chin in her hand, "We must wonder Nerd, why didn't you tell us sooner?" Nerd shrugged, sipping the tea, "It didn't come up." I smiled, "Well, I can…sorta see ghosts." C.J tilted her head, "What do you mean sorta?" I waved my hand, "Well, normally there's only one ghost I see. Most of the others tend to keep their distance."

Alice smiled, unknowing, "Really? Which one do you normally see?" I rubbed the back of my head, "Umm…my…my Dad…." Everyone stared at me, "Wait…Jade, you have…a ghost dad?" I nodded and turned to the forest, "Hey Dad! You can come out!"

Of course they didn't see it, but my dad appeared practically right beside me, coming out of nowhere. He smiled and put his hand on my shoulder, "I'm glad you don't have to keep it a secret sweetie." Suddenly, Nerd fell backwards out of her chair, "Ghaaaa!"

Alice knelt down and tried to help the pig-tailed girl up, but she quickly regained her feet, supporting herself on one arm and pointing at Dad with the other, eyes wide. "Y-you're-! You're aura! I can see your dad!"

C.J grabbed her black clad shoulder, "Nerd, slow down, what happened?" Nerd swallowed and sat down, "I'm sorry…I just wasn't expecting that." She chuckled, embarrassed. Vivaldi cocked an eyebrow, "Expecting what? What happened?"

Nerd gestured to Dad, "As I said, her aura turns white when she's seeing a ghost. But…when her…dad, touched her, her aura spread out to cover him. I can see his shape now. And his real aura, underneath the white." I swallowed, "Um…Dad has an aura?" Dad cocked his head, "Yeah, I have an aura?" Nerd put some of her black bangs back into place, "I guess I can't normally see the auras of the dead unless you come in contact with them then…."

It was clear that Nerd was a little freaked out by this discovery. I guess…she thought she knew everything about her ability.

"ALIIICEEEE!" Alice was then tackled out of her chair to the ground by an albino rabbit man. Oh, what fresh hell is this?

"Peter! Get off of me!" Vivaldi glared at the rabbit man, "Peter! Get up and stop being rude to the guests!" Peter stood, grudgingly, and looked at me and Nerd, "Hello Ms. Reet. And who are you?" Whoa. Cold. And didn't he just jump hug Alice?

I held out my hand, "I'm Jade K. Nellis." He took my hand reluctantly, "…Jade? The ghost seeing foreigner?" _Jeez, who doesn't know already?! _

"Ah! I made it back!" I flinched and turned, seeing that guy in the red coat again. Ace. That f****** psychopath. He came up and patted Alice on the shoulder, "How's it going?" He looked up and pointed to me, "Ah, Jade! I heard you can see ghosts. Is that true?" Again with that idiotic smile…ghaa! I don't like this guy! Not one bit! (And I'm not saying that just because he kicked my ass and called me weak…that's just some of it. I WILL beat him someday though.)

But then, I saw something weird. And I mean weirder than the normal of late. I looked past Ace, avoiding his eyes…to see the blond ghost in the trees. I glanced to Dad, who was still right next to me, and he shrugged. I looked back at the ghost boy, who was franticly motioning me to come over to him. He wants to talk to me?

I thought about it, _he's nice, right? And if what C.J said yesterday was true, then he's really her big brother. I do have to ask him if that's true anyways. So what can it hurt?_

I stood, suddenly, "Oh jeez, what was in that tea?!" Vivaldi looked at me, surprised, "The tea? Rose extract, water, and some ground coco beans." "Coco beans?! I'm allergic to coco beans!" A lie, obviously. I freaking love chocolate.

C.J stood up, alarmed, "How allergic?" I waved at her, "It's not too bad, they just make me…make me-!" I slapped one hand over my mouth and the other over my stomach, faking nausea. And with that, I ran into the bushes nearby. I heard some shouts and a bit of confusion, but I heard Nerd call back, "Don't worry! I'll make sure she's alright!"

I ran into the trees, looking for the blond ghost. Nerd panted up behind me, "What's the matter Jade? I know you're not sick; you were lying." I glanced at her, "Umm…I saw a ghost." Nerd folded her arms around her torso as Dad appeared next to me, "A ghost? Do you mean…the same one…?" I nodded, "Yeah; the same one that's been following C.J around."

Suddenly, I turned my head, sensing another presence. Nerd also looked, but of course, saw nothing. Nerd leaned in, "Is he…?" "Yeah. He's right in front of us."

The dead boy was standing just a few feet from us. He smiled up at me (rather adorably, might I add), "I've got to say, it's nice to actually talk to someone who isn't also dead." He pointed his thumb to my dad, indicating him. "Most of them aren't as nice as your dad here."

I pointed at him (to Nerd, I seemed to be pointing at a tree), "You. Your…your name is Daniel, isn't it?" He nodded, "Yes." I swallowed, "You're…C.J's big brother?" He shrugged, "Age wise; yes. Though I can't exactly swing her up on my lap like I used to."

Nerd tugged on my shoulder, "So? Is it really him?!" I nodded, distracted. "Daniel, have you been haunting C.J this whole time?" He nodded, "Sure, but haunting is kinda of a strong word. I prefer 'looking out for' or 'watching over'. Less stalkery."

I held back a snicker; this kid's funny, but this was no laughing matter. Daniel waved off the next question before I could ask it, an urgency in his eyes, "But that's not important right now. Jade; do NOT go to that ball!"

I raised my eyebrows, "Why not?!" Nerd looked at me irritant, "What, what's he saying?!" I glanced at her, "He's telling me not to go to Vivaldi's ball!" She frowned, "Why?" My dad glared at him, "Yeah, why? Cough it up kid!"

Daniel flinched and motioned for us to calm down, "Shh! Quiet, or he'll hear us!" I frowned at him, "He? Who he?" "Hush up and let me finish! Jade, I don't expect you to listen to me about the ball, but if you DO go, beware the-!"

"Hey! Are you alright Jade?" Daniel flinched and diminished as though on reflex. I held out my hand, "WAIT!"

Nerd pulled me back, "What happened?" I stared at where he'd been, "…He's gone. He left."

I heard Alice's voice through the trees, "Jade?! Answer us!" Dad stood in front of me, "Don't worry about it Jade; I'll look for him and see if I can find out what he was talking about." I nodded my thanks to Dad as he diminished.

Nerd pulled on the sleeve of my jacket, "…Come on Jade. They're looking for us." I swallowed and nodded, following the little loli goth up out of the trees.

…Beware what? And who is _he_? Who and what is Daniel afraid of?

…..

Vivaldi rushed me to a chair, shoving me into it, "We are so sorry Jade! We will make sure that you never so much as hear those terrible words again!" I flinched, knowing that she was talking about coco. Whelp, now I have to eat chocolate in secret.

I smiled, "It's really ok Vivaldi; you, uh, didn't know! Besides, I just get a little sick." The other girls filed in after me, taking their seats in the stuffed animal covered room. Vivaldi frowned, "But we really must do something as penance…." She thought, and then snapped her fingers, "We know!"

She grabbed my wrist and dragged me over to the closet door, "You need a dress for the ball anyway, so we will provide you with one!"

_Don't go to the ball! _I flinched, Daniel's warning nearly blindsiding me. "Um, Vivaldi, it's really-!" The woman ignored my protest and shoved a dress in my face, "tell us your tastes! We have nearly ten dresses of every kind and color!"

I pasted a smile on my face, trying not to let the knot of worry in my gut show as the other girls ran up to help (except C.J. This isn't really her thing). But Nerd could see. She was looking at me, calculating. She must remember the warning to.

It wasn't long before they pulled some forgotten, but by no means ugly, dress from the back of the closet. It was a black, strapless floor length, but it was only knee length in the front. A dark purple sash tied around the waist, trailing elegantly behind me when I walked. After a bit of digging, we also found a pair of low heeled black boots.

I looked at myself in the mirror, stunned. I…was the loner in school. I didn't go to prom, or the dances. I've had a date or two, but no real relationships. So…this was the most beautiful I'd ever seen myself.

Alice clapped, "You're so pretty Jade! I can't wait for the ball! Then we can do makeup and hair to!" C.J made a gagging sound from the table and Nerd giggled. I cracked a smile, my thoughts spinning.

Daniel told me not to go to the ball. But why not? I'd be surrounded by people the whole time, right? And I can't just NOT go; I mean, Vivaldi found this amazing dress for me and all…. And really, what could happen?

P.O.V: Nerd

I glanced at Jade, seeing her turmoil of emotions. Inside her blue aura, gray doubt, yellow fear and a blue-violet longing mingled together. I felt a pang of pity. Poor Jade…she was so confused. I know that she was thinking about the ball. And Daniel's warning. He told her not to go to the ball. But from what I can tell, he didn't get a chance to tell her why.

But she really wanted to go to. And now this dress…how can she refuse?

….

P.O.V: Jade

I gave a small smile up at the Tower of Clover. I was told that this was where C.J and Alice were staying, so they figured I could stay there until I figured out what to do with myself. I was also informed that Nerd currently had no fixed place to live; the other two had been showing her around Wonderland when I showed up.

I hefted the dress back up over my shoulder and readjusted my grip on the boots. Vivaldi had demanded that I take them as a gift. Of course I tried to refuse, but there's no arguing with that lady. I trailed my fingers on the black, silky fabric, smiling softly as we entered the big fancy doors to the tower. So pretty….

"Ah, girls! You've been gone for some time. And who is this?" I looked over to see a tall, somewhat older man with short, navy blue hair, gold eyes, and a lizard tattoo on his neck. _…He's pretty hot…. _He was wearing a black suit and holding…a ladder?

C.J patted me on my dress laden shoulder, "This is Jade K. Nellis." Gray's eyes widened, "Oh, you mean the new foreigner? The one who can see ghosts?" I smiled and held out my un-burdened arm, "The same. Nice to meet you." He shook my hand with the one that wasn't holding the ladder, "It's nice to meet you as well. I'm Gray Ringmarc." I pulled my hand away and tapped my chin, looking at the ladder.

C.J questioned it, "What up with the ladder Gray?" He laughed nervously and hefted it again, "Um…Nightmare-sama escaped again." I raised my eyebrows, "Is Nightmare-sama your parakeet?" Alice giggled, "No, that's just his baby of a boss." C.J sighed dramatically, "Gray here does all the work and Nightmare does all the complaining, and yet he's the master of this tower." She shouted, "It boggles my mind!"

"IT'S NOT THAT HARD TO BELIEVE! THAT'S JUST RUDE!" Gray spun around, looking at a sitting room, "Ah ha! Gotcha!" "Epp!" And with that, a strange little man with silver hair jumped out of the chimney and ran down the hallway and Gray took off after him.

I stared after them, question marks above my head. Nerd patted my arm, "Don't worry; you get used to it. I already am." I nodded absently, "Sure, but…he kinda reminded me of someone…I can't remember who though…." I frowned, desperately racking my head shed for the face that Nightmare reminded me of as Alice started to drag me up the stairs, "Come on! You've got to meet Julius!"

On the way up, they showed me a room next to C.J and Alice's had me set down Vivaldi's gifts on the bed. Then they dragged me all the way up the rest of the tower, throwing open a door. C.J yelled, "Julius! We come bearing new friends!" I blinked at the office, surrounded by clocks on all sides.

Sitting at the desk was a man with really long blue hair in a ponytail, a man with red-ish brown hair in a small braid and glasses, and a punk-cat boy sitting across from the ponytailed man. The blue head looked up in surprise at the loud entrance, then looked down, grumbling. But the man in the glasses turned and waved a bottle of wine, "Ah, ladies! Good to see you!"

Nerd trotted in, "Mr. Gowland? What are you doing here?" Gowland waved his hand, "What? Can't a guy have a drink with his pal and his free-loading cat?" C.J pointed to glasses, then to piercings, then to clock-tie, "That's Gowland, the park owner, Boris, and Julius. Boys, this is Jade K. Nellis."

The punk cat leaned over the back of his chair and grinned so wide it took up his entire face, "Ah, you mean the new foreigner that can see ghosts? Cool." _Good Lord, I think it's safe to say that there isn't anybody in this world who doesn't know! _

I smiled, "Nice to meet all of you." C.J tapped her chin, looking at the trio curiously, "I wasn't aware that you three were friends." Boris waved his hand, "I'm not, THEY are. The old man dragged me here." Boris stood up and walked over to me, smiling, and held out a small, bright yellow pass, "Here. For when the park isn't overrun by mushrooms." I read the fine print; **FREE RIDE PASS. **Gowland passed one to Nerd as well, "Ah! I forgot to give you one as well Nerd!" My eyes widened, "I can't take this!" Boris waved me off, "It's no problem. He already gave Alice and C.J one."

I hesitated and then nodded, putting the pass carefully in my jacket pocket. Julius pointed out the door with his wrench, "Now, if you all please, get out so I can get back to work." Alice came around the desk to give him a play pop on the head, "Julius, try to be friendlier! Please? You're always working so much, you should just relax now and then!"

I tilted my head, catching the look in the mortician's eyes as he looked at the brunette girl. I quirked an eyebrow and looked over at Nerd. She saw my gaze, giggled, and winked. Julius muttered something about a new shipment, looking back down to his work instead of looking Alice in the eyes.

C.J grabbed my hand and tugged me out the door, calling back to the others, "Hey, see you guys at dinner! We've got work to do!" I looked back at her, "We do?" C.J nodded back, "We do."

She led me back down the stairs to the front doors, passing the screaming man being chased by his subordinate, and out onto the back courtyard. It was pretty nice; lots of open space and big, mosaic patterned bricks.

C.J tossed her beat up bag on the ground, out of the way, and set her brown half jacket down on top of it. (Hmm…C.J's orange shirt is a plain T…I don't know why I notice things like that.) She pointed to the ground next to her bag, motioning for me to do the same. I tugged off me bag and set it gingerly down (don't wanna mess up the manga inside) and peeled off my jacket.

I followed C.J to the center of the little courtyard. She turned to me and put her fists up.

…..

P.O.V: ?

"We're going to work on something you lack; form." The foreigner Jade nodded enthusiastically as she assumed a stance. The girl C.J shook her head and approached Jade, "Here, try this." She pulled Jade's fists closer to her face, fixing her arms in front of her chest.

"And spread your legs a little more. There you go! That'll give you more stability. Now then, are you more familiar with MMA or traditional styles?" I tapped my chin from the shadows at this interesting development. The heroine of Wonderland is training this lost puppy? Curious indeed.

_Tick…tock…tick…tock._

I frowned and looked down at my watch. Tch. So little time. She's really pushing for it…troublesome woman….

I put the ornate watch back in my pocket and stood from the shadows where I watched the two. I looked back at them as I turned to leave. Jade Nellis…a name I would do well to remember. She lusts for power; to be stronger than she is.

I smiled; at the rate this game is going, that may be something I can use. The smile changed in to a sinister smirk. _I'll give her a deal that she simply can't refuse._

…..

P.O.V: Jade

I collapsed on my bed, groaning as my bones creaked. C.J…she's…a real demon…. But she knows how to fight. D***, she knows how to fight. I can't help but be amazed at how good she is. And now I know what a difference training and form makes. Brute strength isn't enough to win a fight. Brains is way above strength. I always knew that, but still.

You have to be able to come up with a strategy on the spot, on your feet. You have to think fast, and act with precision. One wrong move and you're dead. And the power behind a blow means little if you strike correctly. A blow to the head is harder to score, but it'll cause more damage with less effort if you get a chance. But if you have a choice; you take out a person's legs.

Not to mention that you have to be able to turn a person's strength against them. If a man is trying to grab you, you turn your back to him and let him grab you. Then, you take the sharpest item you can and ram it into his completely exposed gut; an effective and possibly lethal blow. You turn their advantage, their size, into their demise.

I rolled over in the cozy sheets, all that I'd learned that day swirling around in my head. So much to absorb…. I smiled as I snuggled down to sleep, spotting the dress where it hung neatly in the closet, awaiting use. _The ball…it's going to be so much fun! I can't wait!_

P.O.V: Jade, Zoe, and Nerd (A.N: LOL, just pretend it's in the weird bold and italics thing. I'm too lazy to do that myself :P)

Darkness. Hate. Anger. Rage. The song, the song that's always been, always played. The words that never finished.

…Never finished? Where did that come from? …Heh. I'm thinking such strange things lately. It must be this dream.

…?

…I'm not falling this time. I'm sitting. On a floor. There are others next to me, but I can't see them. Who are they? That woman…the strange lady is in front of us. She's talking. She's upset. Why? Why is she crying?

…There's people behind her. One on the left and one on the right. I can't see them…clearly…. The one on the left is nice. I can feel it. But the one on the right…he isn't so nice. I don't want to go near him.

No…No, keep him away! I-I…I don't want to! Go…GO-

P.O.V: Zoe

"AWAY!" I started awake, the words dying as they left my mouth, echoing slightly in my room. I shivered and wrapped my arms around my chest, a cold sweat pouring down my face. …I'm tired. I'm still sleepy, but I don't dare go back to sleep.

…It's like this every night now. Ever since I became a role holder, I've had that dream or some variation of it. What does it mean? That woman…what does she want from me?

**FINITO! THAT'S THAT CHAPPIE! ~WHO IS THIS MYSTERIOUS NEW ENEMY(?)?~ WHAT ARE HIS INTENTIONS? **

**DREN P:**

**BLACK: 30**

**YURI: 16**

**PEIRCE: 2**

**ELLIOT: 3**

**BORIS: 1**

**NIGHTMARE: 1**

**GRAY: 1**

**ZOE P:**

**PEIRCE: 5**

**BORIS: 6**

**ELLIOT: 1**

**GRAY: 1**

**YURI: 14**

**JADE:**

**NIGHTMARE: 2**

**GRAY: 3**


	18. A Problem or Two

**HERE WE ARE WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER! AND, DUE TO A TOTALLY RANDOM REVIEW CONTEST WE DIDN'T TELL YOU ABOUT (BECAUSE THAT'S HOW WE ROLL) slashingfruit101 WINS…**

**A VIRTUAL ALL YOU CAN EAT BUFFET! ENJOY :) **

Ch. 18: A Problem or Two

…15 days until the ball….

P.O.V: Nerd

I smiled as I looked down at the courtyard and the two hard working girls from my window. I leaned back on the balcony window, reopening the D-Gray Man manga that Jade lent me. We've been chilling out around here for a while, Jade and C.J training every hour of daylight that the random time changes gave them. It was kinda lax compared to the recent events, but these past days have been bliss for me. I mean; I like the Tower. Alice and C.J live here. And I'm fairly sure that Jade will pick to live here as well.

And I liked the people. Julius was pretty nice as long as you didn't annoy him, Gray was very helpful, and Nightmare was funny; what with his antics and all. The town was nearby, the weather was pleasingly chilly, and it was the closest territory to Zoe's house (who had been visiting regularly).

Everything was perfect. Just perfect. Except….

I let my eyebrows tilt into a frown. I can't help but wonder what's been going on in our world. When C.J got booted out for Wonderland, hardly two hours had passed in our world, even though she had been here for months. But…when Jade followed me down, she didn't land for several days, even though she didn't realize it. Time is clearly more abstract a concept than usual when Wonderland is involved. How long have I been gone? I wonder if Mom (and even Greg) were ok. I'm not particularly fond of mine, but family is family, right?

And…. I yawned, the sleepy spell hitting me hard this time. I rubbed at my eyes and tried to re-regulate my breathing. Dear Odin, I'm becoming an insomniac…. Every night, I have those terrible dreams. It's always the same strange melody in them, and always the same woman. At first, it had been hard to remember the dreams when I was awake. Now, I could remember them all. Anybody remember the time I totally spaced out and started to hum some weird tune? Yup. It's the same tune from the dream. I'm only sure of it now.

I sighed and got up, fighting off another yawn, and walked over to the mirror above the bureau. I scrunched my nose and tugged gently at the blackened, puffy skin beneath my eyes against my pasty pale skin that had already started to lose its vigor. I'm starting to look like an insomniac to…. And it wasn't going unnoticed. Several people in the Tower (even a few faceless) had already inquired about my health. I was managing to cover up most of my troubling complexion with some makeup, but it was starting to lose its effectiveness.

I sighed and walked over to the bed, sitting down and rubbing my eyes. _I've got to do something about these dreams. Like, NOW, before I drop dead from lack of sleep…maybe they've got some of those anti-dream pills, like in Nightmare on Elm Street! _

…Or maybe Nightmare can help. He's supposed to have control over the dream realm, right? I stood up and headed for the door, _that's it! Nightmare can help! I just have to find him…._

….

I frowned around Nightmare's office, but he wasn't there. Of course. What was I thinking? I jumped as a voice spoke up behind me, "Nightmare-sama is hiding. Did you need something Nerd?" I sighed, "Oh, it's you Gray." I was about to turn around to face him, but I remembered that I forgot to put on my makeup before leaving my room. I mentally face-palmed. _Crap! I can't let anybody see me like this!_

I hurried down the hall without looking at the bodyguard, "No, it was nothing. Thanks anyways Gray."

I glared at the floor, keeping my gaze down in case I ran into anyone. Maybe…I'll check out the sitting room.

….

I sighed and sat down on a couch, putting my head in my hands. Oh God, I can't find him anywhere! Where in Wonderland is that weirdo?!

"Hey! That's rude Nerd!" I jumped and peeked up from my hands, seeing the incubus sitting behind a potted plant. What the hell?! I checked there twice! The silver haired man flinched and got up to flee. I reached out, "Wait! Nightmare, I won't turn you in, but I need your help!"

He looked back at me suspiciously, "Help? What do you-!" His posture changed after he got a good look at my face. He approached me slowly, "Oh my dear…Nerd…." I smiled wryly, "I know. I look horrible." He sat down on the couch next to me, "What's the matter? You didn't look this bad at dinner."

I poked the bags under my eyes, "I was wearing makeup at dinner. Nightmare, I'm having these dreams. Terrible dreams. Every night, they wake me up and I can't go back to sleep." Nightmare stared hard at me, "…How long has this been going on?" I rubbed the back of my head, "…I lost track of days, but…the day after Zoe showed up, I think. Maybe the night of."

He glared, "You should have come to me sooner!" I sighed and rested my chin in my hand, "They didn't bother my sleep at first. I didn't remember them at first. Then they got bad. …Real bad." Nightmare sighed and rubbed his forehead, "…Ok then." He picked up my hand and patted it gently, "You go back up to your room and relax. Make sure you put on your makeup come dinner, alright? Don't want anyone making a fuss. Tonight, I'll see what I can do about those dreams."

I grinned at the incubus, "Thanks Nightmare!" I gave him a small hug and sprinted up the steps to my room. Maybe I would actually sleep through the night~!

P.O.V: Nightmare

I watched the black clad foreigner as she bounced out of the room, happy at the prospect of a good night's sleep. I groaned and leaned back on the couch. Nerd…as well, huh? The Fawn Zoe is also having a sleeping problem. Ever since the day she became a role holder, she's been plagued with terrible night terrors. The poor little lady was at her wits end. But for the life of me, I couldn't see any problem. It was like there was no dream to begin with.

Perhaps the problem was above my ability to fix? I'd already given up hope of fixing Zoe's problem. The poor thing was devastated when I told her the best I could do was swing her a prescription for some sleep meds. Pfft, like those did her much good. The dreams came, but they were drearier then normal and sluggish. And scarier. All the things that terrified her about the original dream had taken of an almost demonic form. The miserable girl had been crying in my office, begging for me to keep trying. She had looked rather worse than Nerd just did, but…it might not be long before Nerd is at the end of her rope as well.

…I wonder if anyone else is having this problem. If I can't tell, it could very well be happening to everyone, and I wouldn't know it. I rubbed my hand over my eye, _what to do? What to do? …what CAN I do?_

…..

P.O.V: Jade

I grinned as I picked my jacket up off the ground, feeling the burn in my arms. Actually, I was feeling the burn about 20 minutes into the training. Now it's just a slowly throbbing ach that starts from my bones…but it's ok. I like this kind of work. And I can tell it's working; I'm already improving.

C.J waved at me as she headed inside, "I'll go fix up some lemonade! Stay there, ok?" I grinned and waved back at her she disappeared inside, leaving me alone in the courtyard in front of the Tower. I shrugged on my jacket and sat down, enjoying the sunshine and listening to the birds singing quietly in the small trees that lined the courtyard.

I couldn't help the small frown that crept its way to my face. I haven't seen Dad for ages. Actually…the last I saw of him was when he left to go find Daniel. He…didn't come back. I wonder…is he ok? I shook my head, admonishing myself. Of course he's ok. I mean, as ok as he can be; he's DEAD. You don't get more 'not ok' than dead. Nothing could happen to him. Daniel must have just gone underground for a little while.

But still…wouldn't he have come to tell me how things were going?

"Are you Jade K. Nellis?" I almost jumped a mile. I snapped around to see…a man with floppy, tan hare ears and a mouse boy. I nodded and the little red head grinned at the hare man, "See! I told you this was her!" The man rolled his eyes, "Whatever Peirce. Let's get to work." I stood up and backed up, "Wait, you're Peirce?" The little boy nodded, happy that I knew his name, "Uh-huh~!"

I rubbed the back of my head, "Umm…C.J mentioned you. And you must be Elliot March." Both suddenly exchanged guilty looks. "Umm…right. Jade, could you come with us?" I tilted me head, "Hm? But I'm waiting for C.J to come back. She should be back any moment….?" The Elliot guy was fidgeting. What are these two hiding?

Suddenly, two kids ran up behind Peirce and shoved him hard. The poor boy screamed and wound up hiding behind me. My eyes widened in recognition. I pointed to the blue clad twin, "Hey! You're those kids that work for that dips*** Blood!" Both twins looked at Elliot, "Hey, is she gonna come with us Chickie Rabbit?"

"I'm not a rabbit, and-" "No way am I going anywhere with those two little psychos!" The twins looked at me with big puppy eyes, "Pwease J-nee-chan? We're sorry about what happened." I glared hard, "That s*** don't work on me kiddies." The two exchanged a glance…and then a mischievous grin.

"If J-nee-chan won't come with us-" "-Then we have to make her!"

And quite suddenly, it wasn't two little boys in front of me. It was two grown men. Dee (the little s*** that gave Blood the f****** dagger) was now a tall, handsome man with long hair in ponytail and blue eyes. The other one (who C.J once identified as Dum) was identical except his hair was short and he had red eyes.

Dee took advantage of my shock and grabbed me by the arms, twisting them back. Realizing what was happening, I started kicking like an asylum patient, but the other twin grabbed my legs pretty quick. Then I was being held up between two men. Dum glared at Peirce, "Hurry up stupid rat!" The little boy flinched, "I-is this really n-n-necessary?" "Just do it!"

Ears down, Peirce produced a length of rope from his coat, "Sorry, but its Blood's orders." I opened my mouth to scream when one of the (not so little any more) b******* shoved a gag in my mouth.

And before I knew it, I was tossed over the shoulder, hog tied and gaged, over the shoulder of the March hair. I screamed into the gag, panicking. They work for Blood! They're taking me to Blood! F***, f***, f***ity f***aru!

Elliot looked back at me, trying to smile, "It'll be ok. I don't think that Blood wants to hurt you…sorry."

I screamed as loud as I could as the four carried me out of the courtyard, in the direction of the mansion. F***************&%$(%#$^#%&^#%^%&%%^&%&$&*$#!

…..

P.O.V: Nerd

I sighed as I looked up at my ceiling, trying to drag my mind back to the Akuma hunt on the pages in front of me, but I couldn't. Something…was not right. I don't know why, but I couldn't shake the feeling that something had just disturbed the peace and tranquility

"MOTHER F****** SON OF A C**K SUCKING CRACK W****!" That'll do it. Who said I'm paranoid?

I shot up and ran out to my window, looking down to the courtyard. I could see C.J storming back into the tower, but where was Jade? I saw a faceless trailing, terrified, behind her. I ran back to the center of the room, checked my makeup in the mirror, and ran out the door and down the stairs.

I ran into C.J and the terrified faceless on the way down. C.J was scowling vilely enough to curdle mild. She grabbed me by the arm and started dragging me down the stairs with her. I stared at her with wide eyes, "What's the matter?!" C.J looked back, her face dark, "That f***** p**** Blood, that's the f***** matter! That yellow bellied, lily-livered, rat b****** sent his men to kidnap Jade while my back was turned!

I gasped and turned to the faceless maid behind us. She nodded, still trembling in fear of C.J's fury and inappropriate (I mean more so than usual) language, "It's true! I saw the whole thing!" I looked at C.J, "So where are we going?!" C.J snapped her fingers, "To get back up. We're going to give that son of a b*** Hell, and I know just the guys to do it!"

"What about Alice?!" "Leave her here. This isn't really her scene." "And it's my scene?!" "You play all those video games, don't you? You know how to pull off a stealth mission." "That's completely different!"

As expected, all of my arguments were thwarted and or blown off, and I was dragged out of the tower, on our way to pull off a rescue.

…..

P.O.V: Jade

I glared at Peirce from the bed, rubbing my chaffing wrists. F***, this kid can tie a knot! They had pretty much brought me into this room to wait until Blood came to get me, leaving the twins to guard outside and this Peirce kid to guard the inside of the room. I don't know why. Maybe to make sure I didn't pull something?

"What the f*** is a kid like you doing Blood's bidding?! And C.J said you were a nice guy!" He flinched hard, as though I'd struck a nervous chain. He looked back at me and, to my shock, his eyes were teary, "I'm so sorry! If I had a choice, I wouldn't have helped, but it's my role!" His ears leaned back and was trembling a bit, "And now, you and C.J are gonna hate me!"

I waved my hands at the boy who was apparently about to cry. Geez, what is he, 16? 17? "Hey, calm down there kiddo. I doubt that C.J will hate you. You're just doing your job, right?" He nodded, still teary eyed. "Then I'm sure she won't be too mad at you." He swiped at his big green eyes, "Really? …Are you mad at me?"

F***…he is kinda adorable…oh, f*** it. "No, I'm not mad at you." His face immediately cheered up, bright and sunny, "Yay!" He came over to me on the bed and whispered, "And don't worry about Blood. I'm sure C.J is coming to get you!" I nodded, not so sure about that. Even if she did come to get me back, how could she? There were a whole lot of mobsters in the halls. How can she possible get passed all of them?

…

P.O.V: Nerd

I stared down at the detailed map of the mansion and looked up at the darker Joker, "Where did you get this?!" He grinned sharply, "You kidding? Every now and then I have to 'fetch' one of those f***** ingrates from the Hatter's place." He jabbed his thumb at Yuri, "Though now I usually send Rover here to do the fetching." Yuri rolled his eyes and bent over the schematic with White and C.J, "Very funny boss."

I couldn't help but notice, but Yuri's accent is really starting to loosen. I'm sure C.J's noticed as well, but Yuri's speech patterns are starting to sound like…you know, like he's not technically 96 years old.

I looked down at the schematic and C.J pointed to a room, "That's Blood's study. Unless they took her to some random room, that's where she'll be." White took a pencil and started marking the map, "It's known that Blood keeps regular sentries here…here…here…and here. The other guards move randomly and there are the occasional random servants and mobsters. But it's possible that Blood had it changed up. Thoughts?"

I started hard at the map and pointed to a narrow corridor that seemed to web throughout the entire mansion. "What's this?" Black scoffed, "Those are servant's passages. Don't bother; they've always got some people running around in there. …Almost got my head f***** blown off…."

Yuri looked up at me, "Do you have an idea?" I nodded, "Kinda, but we'd have to have someone who can make a distraction. Someone who can make a lot of noise outside, draw lots of attention, and NOT get killed." Black scratched his head before snapping, "Got it!" White looked up, "Really? Who?"

Black got up, heading off to somewhere, "Who else is f****** crazy enough to do it?" Wait…does he mean…?

…

P.O.V: Jade

I glared at the Hatter as he strode into the room like he didn't just have me kidnapped. He motioned to Peirce to get out. The mouse boy looked at me worriedly, but then smiled at me reassuringly. Then he scurried out, leaving me and the Hatter alone.

Blood strutted over to me, "What have you got there?" I held up the piece of notebook paper and pen that Peirce had given me, "My last will and testaments." He chuckled and snatched them out of my hands, tossing them in the corner. "You won't be needing those dear."

I smacked his hand away and hopped over to the other side of the bed, making my uncomfortableness known, "Just let me go, a**hole, and maybe I won't give you a new one!" "You're rather frisky for someone who was just dragged somewhere against their will." "Maybe because it'll keep me from getting raped!"

…

DC and KIKI…CLIFF HANGER! *TROLL FACES!*

**OH YES WE DID. **

**THANK YOU FOR READING, PLEASE DON'T KILL US FOR THIS, LEAVE A REVIEW, VOTE, ETC. AND WE'LL SEE YOU ALL NEXT CHAPTER!**

**I THINK IT'S SAFE TO SAY THAT BLACK WON, SO WE'RE CLOSING DOWN THE NERD POLL. TO THOSE WHO DON'T LIKE THAT PAIRING…TO F***** BAD, YOU SOULDA VOTED WHILE YOU COULD. :) **

**ZOE P:**

**PEIRCE: 5**

**BORIS: 6**

**ELLIOT: 1**

**GRAY: 1**

**YURI: 15**

**JADE:**

**NIGHTMARE: 2**

**GRAY: 4**

**ELLIOT: 1**


	19. Rescue Rangers!

**AND I'M FINALLY BACK! I'M SO SORRY FOR LEAVING YOU ALL HANGING SO LONG, BUT I HAVE A GOOD REASON THIS TIME! ****DC GOT HER PERMIT!**** YUP, I'VE BEEN IN DRIVERS ED SINCE MONDAY. BUT HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER AND PLEASE DON'T BE TO P***ED AT ME! **

Ch. 19: Rescue Rangers!

I counted out the seconds on the pocket watch and picked up the walkie talkie, "Alright blonde, T minus 3…2…1! Deploy, over!" "Nerd, you can drop the covert talk." "But then this wouldn't be an authentic experience for you guys, over!"

I chuckled as C.J muttered on the other end of the radio waves. She, White, and Yuri we currently slipping into the wine cellar of the Hatter mansion while Black and myself stayed at the prison, telling them where to go.

"…Alright, we're in. Tell Ace to get started." I gave and affirmative and switched to channel two, "Come in Shark Bait, Shark Bait come in. This is Captain, the trio is in the nest, I repeat; the trio is in the nest. Commence phase two of Operation Kick Blood's A**, over." (C.J named the operation, not me.)

"Righto! But hang on, why is my code name Shark Bait?" "Because you're the bait, and you kinda remind me of Nemo, over." (I don't know why. Probably cause he gets lost all the time like Nemo was.) "Umm…right. Starting phase two Captain! Over and out!"

I put the walkie talkie back on the table, waiting for Ace to call back with the all clear. Black leaned over the map of the Hatter mansion, "Dealer why am I doing this s***?" I smiled at him cheerily, "Because you're actually a good person! You're just a tsundere!" He rolled his eyes and turned away from me, resting his head in his arms.

The talkies crackled on the open air.

P.O.V: Yuri

I tried to keep my tail behind the rack of wine barrels as we crowded behind them, waiting for the signal to go. C.J held the device (she told me it was a walkie talkie, explaining that it was like a one-way telephone. As if I know what THAT is. Oh well. Strange things are normal for me now), looking over at White, "Alright, once we get the all clear, we head out to the study. Everyone got that?"

The Joker and I nodded, the echoes from the footsteps upstairs making me flinch. D*** it, stay down ears! If someone walks in, I don't want to give us away because I heard a rat scuttling about. But I couldn't help but flick them as a fly buzzed around my ears. Grr…why do bugs enjoy flying around people's faces?! White huffed quietly, "Knock it off Fluffy! You're going to make me sneeze." "Both of you hush!"

Suddenly, I caught the echo of a shots through the walls and heavy footfalls. People were running. In a hurry to. I nudged C.J, "He's started up." She nodded and listened to the strange crackling noise from the talkie. Fairly soon, the building was shaking with the footsteps of running maids and employees, all heading outside.

Not long after that had started, it died down and gave way to the sound of a gunfight. The talkie crackled again, Nerd's voice coming through, "And we are a go, over." C.J pushed the button, "Copy that." The blonde girl motioned for us to get moving and I nearly jumped out of that narrow space. Too close to White for my comfort and that d*** knat kept buzzing in my ear.

C.J ran up the wooden stairs to the door, cracking and checking the hallway. She turned to us and nodded, opening the door fully and stepping out into the hallway of the Mansion. We both followed and joined her in the hall. C.J hit the button, "Ok, we're in the hall." "All right you three; if you're standing with your back to the door, go left. Keep following that hallway until you see a door; it'll be smaller than the others. Got it? Over."

We ran down the hallway, out footsteps echoing louder than I would've liked on the marble. We found the door and C.J relayed to Nerd. "Ok, that's the servant's passage. Go in and follow it all the way to the end, in the other wing of the mansion. Over."

White shoved open the door. I frowned as I heard the tumblers stick. White looked up, "Locked." I sighed and pulled out a small roll from my pocket, "The Hatter is careful, I'll give him that. This door's too sturdy to kick down." C.J leaned over as I unrolled the items, "…Lock picks? Since when did you carry those?" "Ever since I became…somewhat human again."

Actually, I've had this particular set for as long as I can remember. They were a gift from my mother. (An odd gift to give your child, but when you're dirt poor and starving, lock picks are invaluable possessions and often a means of getting by.)

White leaned in, "Well, can you do it?" I picked up a tool and picked at the lock a bit, getting a feel for it. "…It's a standard tumbler model Frester lock. Haven't changed in almost a hundred years." I pressed my ear to the door, listening to the tumblers click as I hit them. I was pretty good at this without the animal hearing, but now it was almost too easy. "And…child's play," I hummed as the door swung open.

C.J grinned and hurried past me as I put my things away, "Nice going Yuri!" White patted my shoulder, "Well done my vulpine friend." I rolled my eyes at the ridiculous nickname that was sticking with the Jokers and followed them down the corridor.

We were about halfway down the narrow corridor (surprisingly clean, but I suppose that's because so many people pass through all the time) when C.J squealed and slammed to a halt. I looked past the tall red heads shoulder to see someone blocking our way.

I frowned, "Peirce? Is that you?" I hadn't noticed it before, but now I could pull his sun-flower seed scent from the countless others in this corridor. A mouse indeed. I hadn't heard him coming even though he was practically four feet in front of C.J.

Peirce grabbed C.J's wrist and started tugging her along the corridor, "I knew you'd come! Come on! Blood's with Jade in his room right now! You've got to save her!" C.J's eyes went wide, "She's ALONE with BLOOD?! How the holy hell do you know this?! What the f*** are you doing here anyway?!" White smiled as he trotted along to keep up with the two, "You didn't know C.J? Peirce works for the mafia."

C.J looked back at White, eyes wide. I nodded, and spoke up because she probably couldn't see me past her boyfriend's shoulder, "It's true. The Dormouse has always been a part of the Hatters." Peirce opened the door at the end of the corridor and pointed down to the left, "His room is down there! You've got to hurry! I-I'd come with you, b-but…." C.J patted his shoulder, "Its ok Peirce. Thanks." We rushed past him and I gave him a clap on the shoulder.

C.J held the talkie up to her mouth, "Nerd, change of plans! She's in Blood's room, so where is it?!" "Really?! Holly crap on a cracker…Black! Where's Blood's room on this thing?!" I heard some unintelligible scraping and sounds similar to mumbling before Nerd came back, "It's upstairs! A little ways down this hall, you should find a staircase! Go up to the third floor and swing right! RIGHT, over!"

C.J almost skidded on the polished marble trying to stop in time to hit the stairs. She regained her footing and was up, taking three at a time. (She was pretty much leaping up the stairs.) I'm almost surprised White and I kept up with her….

On the third floor, C.J huffed into the talkie, "We're on the third floor!" "Go right! It should be the biggest, fanciest door you've seen!" I heard Blacks voice come in, "It's a pretty sturdy door, but all three of you should be able to knock that b*** down."

Over the sound of our footfalls, I could hear the sounds of a struggle. I let my breath out, slightly relieved. Good to know he didn't overpower her…right? All the doors on this floor were pretty fancy, but one took the cake. C.J halted in front of this one, trying the handle and shaking her head. The fight was definitely coming from in there. And going strong. I flinched at the unpleasant sound of breaking glass.

C.J looked to us, "On three, we all kick this thing down!" She stood back, "1…2…3!" I rushed forward and planted my boot against the door as hard as I could. My ears perked at the distinctive sound of splintering as C.J and White hit it to.

With a creek, the door fell in and landed surprisingly quietly. Jade was standing behind an overturned couch like one of the snow forts Alister and I used to build. She was holding a floor lamp like a club. Her eyes widened behind her glasses, "C.J! Oh thank God you're here!" I frowned, looking around the wreaked but otherwise empty room, "…Where's Hatter?"

Jade dropped the lamp unceremoniously on the ground and pointed at us. I frowned in confusion and looked down…to see Blood's hand sticking out from under the door. "Oh!" All three of us hopped off and C.J lifted it a bit, "…Holly s***, he's out cold." She dropped the door not too carefully back on the mafia boss, "Haha! God, that's too awesome! Take that you a**!"

Jade ran up to reveal that she was little damaged. A scratch or two here and there, and some gouges on her hands from when she threw some broken lamp bits at him, but nothing too terrible. She grabbed C.J's hand, "How did you guys get here?!" C.J shrugged, "A little planning, a little stealth, and a little of Ace evacuation. Nothing too flashy." "Ace?" I pointed out the window, "He's the one causing that shoot out you hear."

Jade had nothing to say to that, but she tugged C.J to the door, "Come on, let's get the hell out of here." I didn't need to be told twice. As we were running down the hall, I caught up to Jade, "What in Wonderland did the Hatter want with you in the first place?!"

P.O.V: Jade

About half an hour ago….

"Maybe because it'll keep me from getting raped!" I glared at the man, just waiting for him to try and come near me. He sighed and raised his hands, "I'm not going to try anything of the sort. I just want to talk to you."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh, it's just f****** adorable that you expect me to believe that load a hokum. If you just wanted to talk, why kidnap me?!" "Firstly, you punched me, stole my hat, and then got HER involved." I cocked an eyebrow, "You mean C.J? All of that sounds like a reason for you want to get back at me."

"Yes, it does. You see Jade; I detest C.J. She's impudent, stubborn, foolhardy, and far too capable of handling herself for my liking." My eye twitched and I felt the anger start to leak out of the dam in response to Blood's insults to my sensei, but I kept it in, "Go on."

"In those ways, you're just like her." I puffed up a bit, "You know, I take that as a compliment!" "But it's not. But," he looked me up and down in a way I did not approve of, "on you it's…intriguing."

_Na, f****** s***storms of the century! I know what the interest of guys like him mean! _

I glared at him, "No f****** way." He leered at me like a wolf does to a cornered mouse, "You're also very beautiful. So much more mature than those little girls." _F***, f***, f**********!_

It was about that time that I chucked the beside lamp at him, "F*** you straight to Hell! There ain't nothing in this world or mine that'll get me to find you anything other than horrible!"

P.O.V: Yuri

Jade shuddered like a loose window pane and looked away, "I REALLY don't wanna talk about it." I raised an eyebrow as we came out of the servant's hall and turned back into the direction of the wine cellar.

"C.J! Mr. Joker! Fuzz Ball!" My ears twitched and I turned my head, seeing Ace running up behind us, smiling like he always does. He ran up and grabbed my wrist, pulling me along faster, "We should hurry up! Everyone in the mansion is following!" I gaped at him, "What?! Why didn't you lead them away?!"

He laughed like we were talking about a game of tag, "Because then they'd all be outside! So long as we make the window, we're clear!" C.J smacked her forehead, "Maybe we should've asked Peter. At least he could've followed orders!"

Ace caught up with C.J and Jade, still dragging me, "Ah, and you got the ghost seeing girl! Good job!" Jade glared at him like he was a disease, "My name is Jade!" "And I'm Ace! Nice to meet you!" I slapped my forehead as we came up on the cellar door, "Why did I come anyway?"

….

P.O.V: Black

"Alright guys, we got Jade and we're away from the mansion. We're on our way back." I picked up the walkie talkie and grinned, "Awesome! Yuri, while you're out and about, could you run by town and pick up some screws?"

I hear a sigh before a grudging answer, "Sure, why not?" "That's the spirit Fluffy!" C.J took the talkie back, "You two just hang tight till we get back, ok?" I rolled my eyes, "Roger."

I set the talkie down and looked over to Nerd, "Hey, you've been weirdly…quiet…?" I blinked in surprise. She's asleep. She had her head resting in the crook of her arm as she leaned over the table. I didn't notice before hand cause her dark hair was in her face.

I glanced down as I felt a tugging at my pants. Leftover had some of the fabric in his mouth and he was pulling at it. I sighed and pet his head before returning my attention to the little foreigner. Apparently, that wasn't good enough for him, cause the d*** fat cat jumped up and curled up on my lap, nuzzling my hand. I pet him, "Alright you fat attention w****…."

I frowned at Nerd. Don't think I haven't noticed; I'm not blind. She's looking worse every day. And now she's dozing off in the middle of her friends rescue? She shifted, murmuring in her sleep. Her bangs shifted and I saw that she was frowning. A bad dream? I groaned and shifted the cat, looking him in his chubby face. "I'm going to have to talk to Miss. Insomniac when she wakes up, huh?"

Leftover blinked lazily and yawned.

….

P.O.V: Yuri

I sighed as C.J tucked the walkie talkie back into her bag. "Town is a little ways back. You all go on ahead and I'll catch up." C.J nodded, "Alright. Be careful Yuri and we'll see you later." Jade pet me on the head, "Yeah and thanks a bunch Yuri!"

I yawned and stretched as they all walked away, feeling the day's events starting to catch up with me. "Well, works never done, is it?"

…

I shifted the bag of screws in one arm while I stuffed the receipt in my pocket. The clerk at the store told me these were the type that Black normally bought, so I'll assume these are right. But I'll keep the receipt just in case.

There were few people about right now, the street nearly deserted. As I was walking, my ears twitched at the sound of light footsteps behind me. I turned back and grinned, "Ah, Zoe!" The small girls was a little ways down the path from me, carrying a pot of flowers and talking quietly with a little faceless girl.

Zoe looked up, somewhat slowly, and smiled wearily. She trotted to catch up with me, "Hello Yuri. It's been awhile." I nodded, happy at the turn of events…and frowned, "Zoe, are you alright?" She was significantly paler than I remember and she had dark circles beneath her eyes.

She smiled, and patted her somewhat drawn cheek, "Oh, I just haven't been sleeping well. It's nothing." I felt a tug at my pants leg and looked down at the little faceless girl. She grinned up at me and pushed some of her short brown hair out of the way, "You're Mr. Petrov, right?" I smiled and rubbed her hair, "Yes, but just call me Yuri, ok? And what's your name little miss?"

She giggled and tugged at her skirt, "Maria…I help Ms. Zoe do errands! I'm her assistant~!" Zoe handed the flower pot down to the little girl, "Could you please carry this Maria?" She nodded and trotted happily along behind us.

I smiled at Zoe, "You've missed a lot of excitement Zoe."

"Is that…so…." Zoe's eyes fluttered as she stumbled and fell. "Ahh!" I dropped the bag of screws and managed to catch her, but she didn't get back up. "-! Ms. Zoe!" I looked at Maria as the small girl panicked, "Is she alright?!" I frowned at her pale complexion, "…I think she just fainted."

Maria tugged on my sleeve, "C-come on! Her house is just down there!"

…..

Maria fidgeted as I pulled the quilt over Zoe. "Will she be ok?" I sighed, "I think so. I think she's been getting less sleep than she's been letting on." "…She was swaying a bit in town…."

I turned to Maria, "There's nothing that can be done right now. You should run along home." I ushered her out of Zoe's room, closing the door behind me. She grabbed the front of my jacket, "We can't just leave her alone!" I patted her head as I led her to the door, "…Don't worry; I'll take care of her."

At the door, she looked back at me and held out her pinkie, "You promise you won't let anything bad happen to Ms. Zoe?" I hooked my pinkie with hers, "You have my word; nothing bad shall happen to Zoe while I'm around." Maria put her hands on her hips, "You'd better! Everyone loves Ms. Zoe! She's nothing but kind to everyone! And if she went away…we'd be sad…."

I raised my eyebrows at her. She cares if Zoe dies? I mean; I would, but that's fairly abnormal behavior among Wonderlanders. I put my hand on Maria's shoulder and gave her a nudge out the door, "You can come by tomorrow to see if she's woken up. I'll be right here is she needs anything. Ok?" Maria nodded reluctantly but stepped outside, "Alright…thank you Yuri."

I sighed as the door closed and I turned to look around the cozy, somewhat warped cottage. I'm suddenly the caretaker of an unconscious fawn…. "…Black will not be pleased."

**AND FINISH! -_-' I KNOW, THAT TOOK A LONG TIME. HOPEFULLY, THE NEXT CHAPTER WON'T TAKE AS LONG.**

**ZOE P:**

**PEIRCE: 6**

**BORIS: 6**

**ELLIOT: 1**

**GRAY: 1**

**YURI: 17**

**JADE:**

**NIGHTMARE: 4**

**GRAY: 5**

**ELLIOT: 2**

**AND, IN RESPONSE TO SleepyBeaker- I DON'T COUNT TO SEE WHO'S VOTED BEFORE :) IT JUST MAKES MY LIFE EASIER TO LOOK AT THE REVIEWS AND PUT DOWN ALL THE VOTES FROM THE LAST CHAPTER.**

**I'LL SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME! **


	20. Dejection and Affection

**HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! AND, I HAVE AN ANNOUNCMENT! **

**I AM NOW CO-AUTHORING A CORALINE/HnKnA CROSS OVER WITH ****LuNaLoVeComiCs ****CALLED BUTTON EYES, CLOCK HEARTS! PLEASE CHECK IT OUT IF YOU FIND IT INTEREASTING!**

**IN OTHER NEWS, HERE'S THE STORY!**

Ch. 20: Dejection and Affection

I opened my eyes, feeling the drudgery of the poor sleep clinging to me. ...? I'm home...in bed? How did I get here? I was...doing errands with Maria...and then...Yuri. We were talking to Yuri when...

I pushed the covers off me and arched my back. Did i pass out? I must have. Then...Yuri must have brought me home. Yes, that makes sense. Maria knows where I live, so she showed him, he put me to bed, and left me to rest. I blushed at the thought of Yuri carrying me into my home. Oh goodness how embarrassing!

I stood up and looked at my clothes. Thank the Dealer. He didn't go through the trouble of changing me. I think I'd die right here of embarrassment. I put my feet on the floor and headed for the bathroom. While I was taking my shower, I recalled the dream. It wasn't a nightmare this time. But...

I had been in that same dark place, but I was sitting on the floor. And that woman...she had been in front of me. I had tried to speak, but she made a shushing motion. And then she spoke to me. I remember her words...and her voice. She looked young and pretty (though I can't recall the exact details), but her voice was rough...like a lifelong smoker.

"Zoe, don't speak yet. It's not time. I'm truly sorry for the...experience you've been having, but it's the only way we may speak." I nodded, not sure what I could say, even if I had been allowed to speak. What does she mean? She looked about her, her eyes looking inward, "It...It is not time yet...you must go."

And then I woke up. Who was that woman? Was...she the one responsible for my insomnia?! And what was she talking about 'it's not time yet'? What wasn't it time for?

I sighed and turned off the water, grabbed a towel off the rack, and dried off. I stepped out of my bathroom and checked the time. I frowned. I had passed out rather late in the day, so it was rather early in the morning now. About three. I checked the light filtering in through the trees from my window and, of course, it appeared to be sunset outside. Darn our world and its random time.

Thinking I'd make some tea and sit until a respectable time to be up and about, I slipped on a dull green PJ set and some soft slippers. I looked over at my bedside and smiled. The asphorus plant...I'll have to thank Maria later.

I trotted down the stairs and frowned...there was a lamp on in the living room. Did I leave it on by accident? I moved into the sitting room to turn it off, as I wasn't using it yet (I try to conserve lamp oil) but when I was right next to the lamp, I froze.

Yuri. Yuri was sleeping on my couch. WHY IN THE NAME OF THE DEALER WAS YURI PETROV SLEEPING ON MY COUCH?!

The lamp was fixed to a small table, and the couch was on the other wall. I didn't see him until i got right here! I stared at the sleeping fox. Oh jeez...move legs! Why must I always freeze up when I'm scared?!

Yuri shifted in his sleep, the soft glow of the glass lamp throwing a soft white light that shone off his silvery and red hair. ...Good grief, why am I so scared? He looks like a sleeping puppy! ...No, he REALLY looks like a sleeping puppy! He had taken his jacket off, so he was curled up in the ray dress shirt of his uniform. The couch was far too small for him to stretch out, so he had pulled his legs up and rested his head on his arms. He even had his tail tucked in and his ears pinned down against his head. ...so cute.

I let out a quiet breath as my fear leaked out of me. It's just Yuri. Yuri is nothing but a sweetheart. I have no reason whatsoever to be afraid of him. I mean, he carried me back to my house on his own time with nothing in it for him. But...why was he still here?

I smiled as I clicked out the lamp. Then I froze again as I saw golden eyes flash in the darkness and heard the distinctive sound of a knife swishing through the air. It hit the wall next to my head with a solid thud in the wood. I heard a deep growl, so unlike Yuri's usual light, sweet voice, "Who's there?!" I opened my mouth and squeaked, the boy's eyes reflecting light like the fox he is...or like a demon's. Ok, there may be a reason to be afraid of him.

The eyes blinked and I saw him reach up to his face and rub them in the dark, "...Zoe? What are you...! Oh **********!" Yuri got up and rushed over; clicking on the lamp (as I was still frozen as a statue) and light illuminated the room. His eyes widened and his ears flattened as he saw my shivering form clearly, "Oh Dealer! I'm sorry Zoe!" He pulled the knife out of the wall next to my head and jumped away from me, "I forgot I was here and...well...I'm really sorry I scared you!"

I couldn't move my muscles. It was like they'd locked up. Yuri's tail was between his legs, "...Zoe?" I managed to croak, "I-i-i-it's ok Y-y-y-Yuri. You just...g-g-g-gave me a f-f-f-fright is all..." I put my hand over my clock, feeling the ticking return to its normal pace as I forced myself to breath.

I took a deep breath as I was finally able to move. I reached back, felt my chair, and plopped down in it, pulling my knees to my chest without taking my eyes off Yuri. "W...what are you doing here?" He stood there, shifting awkwardly, "I carried you here after you fainted. And that girl Maria made me promise to make sure you were alright."

I nodded, feeling awkward, "Umm…you can…sit down, if you want." Yuri sat down on the couch again, his tail still between his legs. They sat in awkward silence for some time before Yuri spoke up, "So…why haven't you been sleeping well?" I jerked my eyes to him in surprise. He rubbed the back of his head, "You haven't been getting nearly as much sleep as you've been letting onto, have you?"

I bit my lower lip, "You…you'll think I'm crazy." He rolled his eyes, "You're the second perfectly sane person to say that to me."

I had a feeling that he wouldn't leave me be until I told him (and it was currently night out, so I couldn't very well kick him out), so I made some tea and told him about the dreams. He listened patiently and didn't say a word until I'd finished with last night's dream.

I took a deep breath and waited for his answer. "…You said you'd talked to Nightmare about this?" I nodded, "Though he wouldn't know about last night's dream." He ran his hand through his hair, "…I'd say you're in quite a fix Zoe." I nodded, not knowing what else to say. Yuri stood up and looked out the window, "It's still dark outside. Do you mind if I stay a while longer?" I nodded, "Y…yes, I don't mind."

….

P.O.V: Nerd

I yawned as I stretched, pushing the covers off me. I blinked, trying to remember where I was. …That's right; I passed out while we were waiting for the return team. And then…Black helped me get to a room. I guess the others stayed the night. I don't remember very much…I was still half asleep when Black had left me in this room.

I got up and showered, found some clothes that fit (a cute pleated skirt with little silver chains attached and button up top, all black, of course) and fixed my hair. I paused as I looked into the vanity, the brush still in my long locks. Yikes, 3 AM?! I really am an insomniac….

Speaking of which…. I pulled my hair up in their twin tails as I recalled the dream. It had been different this time. It…wasn't scary. I was sitting instead of falling, and that woman was in front of me. I remember that she had a voice like sandpaper, but I don't remember what she said. And then I woke up. …Weird.

After applying my makeup, I took up my bag and peeked out the door. I was tired, but I wasn't SLEEPY, so lying down until a reasonable time was out. And just sitting in the room was boring….

I stepped out and down the hallways. This was the living quarters of the prison, so I wasn't going to run into any grabby prisoners here. I stopped as I entered the kitchen, shocked to see one of the Joker's red heads at the table.

He looked up at me, visible red eye wide in surprise. At first, I couldn't tell which one it was. He was wearing a gray T-shirt and black pants, and no identifying hat. He just woke up? He frowned, "What the f*** are you doing up?!" Black. Definitely Black.

I sighed and walked over to sit down, "Couldn't sleep." His glare hardened, "Like hell. You haven't been able to sleep for a while, have you?" I blinked in surprise. Since when was he so perceptive?

I shifted awkwardly under his hard gaze, "…." He continued, "You've been looking worse and worse every day. And then you nodded off during your friend's recue. So what's the problem?" I shifted, "Umm…you haven't told me what you're doing up so early." His glare narrowed, "I always get up early. Don't change the subject."

_…Oh jeez, he's not going to let me off on this, is he? _I sighed in defeat, "Ok, ok, you've got me. I must say though, I didn't expect you to be the first person to catch on." "You're changing the subject again."

"Fine. Thing is…for a while now, I've been having these dreams." "Since how long exactly?" I shrugged, "Umm…I think the night that Zoe showed up. They weren't bad at first. Then…they turned into nightmares." He tapped his fingers on the table top, "…Do you remember what the dreams were about?" I nodded and relayed all that I could remember. The falling, the woman, the song, etc.

He nodded and listened, asking a question here and there, and rubbed his temples when I'd finished. "Nerd, have you talked to Nightmare?" I nodded, "I told him yesterday. He said he'd do his best, but…."

Black stared at the patterns in the table for a moment, sighed, and got up. I frowned, "Where are you going?" "To get ready. As soon as the d*** sun comes up, I'm going fox hunting."

….

P.O.V: Jade

I retreated to my room as Black and Nerd got up from the table, my mind swirling. Nerd is having the same dreams I am?! I closed the door to the guest room that White had given me quietly, trying to grasp and understanding.

Nerd and I…were both having trouble sleeping…because of the same dreams. What does it mean?

…

P.O.V: Zoe

I sighed as I poured water onto the potted plant on the window sill and looked back. Yuri smiled and waved from the twin sized bed, a faceless girl with a bandaged arm smiling and sitting up next to him.

Good grief…at some point in the morning, I had made breakfast for both of us (a repayment for Yuri's helping me last night) and had gone off to do my usual thing. This included pulling weeds and usual garden chores for the community garden, helping elderly Mrs. Kamen round up her grandchildren, and what I was doing now- tending to the plants in the children's hospital.

And Yuri had followed me the whole time. What, was he trying to ditch work? I understand that working for the darker Joker can't be all that fun, but neither can watching me pull up weeds all over town! So why is he following me around?

Not that I mind it that much. Yuri was very good company. He had a good sense of humor and he was very good with the faceless children that tended to flock around me. Usually I had to do these things alone-excluding Maria. …It was rather nice.

As I was putting the watering can back on the sill and tuning around when a couple of children playing tag ran past me. One of them bumped into me roughly and my back hit the wall. Hard. My mouth dropped as I heard the pot of flowers topple out the open window. A crash was heard but a second after.

Yuri ran up, his eyes wide, and put his hands on my shoulders to help me regain my balance, "Zoe?! Are you alright?" I opened my mouth to answer when I heard a shout from below. "BOSS!"

I blinked and turned around to look out, Yuri peering over my head (it wasn't hard for him, seeing as he's about 9 inches taller than me), and we both gasped. Elliot March was leaning over a dirt and flora covered, unconscious mafia boss.

I opened and closed my mouth, unable to move anything else. Dealer, I'm frozen! If he looks up, he'll see me! I felt the hand on my shoulder roughly pull me away from the window and spun me around. I gaped up at Yuri as he pointed to the door, "There's a back exist. Run NOW!"

When I didn't move, he took my hand and tore out of the room, dragging me with him. I spotted the kids waving bye as he pulled me out of the back door and into an alley. By that time, my legs had remembered how to run and Yuri had to keep up with me. I was always was a fast runner…when I managed to come out of the freeze and run.

I didn't stop running until I was back in my enclosed garden, the tree's shade comforting as I panted against one. I looked over at Yuri, who was out of breathe to…but not because of running.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I glared at the laughing fox as he doubled over in laughter, "Yuri, stop laughing! It's not funny!" He kept laughing, but answered me between boughs, "You're…you're right, it not…not funny! It's hilarious!" I covered my face with my hands as I felt my face heat up. I moaned, "I didn't mean to!" That sent him into another gale of laughter, "That's the best part!"

I covered my face and rushed to my door. I was about to close it when something made me stop. I turned and looked over at Yuri, who had managed to stifle off his laughter. "…Yuri, why did you follow me today?"

He looked at me in surprise, and then smiled innocently, not taking his golden eyes off me, "Didn't I tell you? I made a promise." I felt my clock lurch and my face darken as I stumbled for something to say, "U-um…I…I'll see you later Yuri."

He nodded, still smiling, "Yeah, see you tomorrow Zoe." I shut the door as he turned to walk away and I pressed my back against it, sliding down to the floor. Why…why is my clock ticking so fast? Is there something wrong with it? No…no, I'm being paranoid. It's just all the excitement of today. I'll make some tea and sit down with a book.

As I stood up, I blinked, "Wait…what does he mean by 'tomorrow?'"

…..

P.O.V: Black

I scanned the thin faceless crowd for my fuzzy underling. He hadn't come back to the prison last night…did something happen to him? I walked through the crowd, glad that the faceless kept a wide distance between me and them.

My eye narrowed as I spotted large, fluffy ears over the heads of some of the faceless. There he is! "YURI!" The boy stopped and looked around, spotted me, and grinned widely, "Ah, Black!" He trotted up to me and stopped, his grin disappearing as he saw me, arms crossed and scowl on my face. "…Uh-oh."

My eye twitched, "Uh-oh is right! Where the f*** have you been?! And why the f*** were you so happy looking?!" Yuri rubbed the back of his head, "W-w-well I…you see I…got…uuummm…." My eye widened in shock as I saw his face turn a shade red.

I pointed my finger at him, "Your face! It's red!" He flinched and turned his head, glaring at the pavement, "N-no it's not!" I walked over to him and yanked his hands away from his face, "Like f*** it isn't! What the f*** have you been up to?"

His blush deepened, "I-I-I-I-I-I-I didn't d-d-do anything!" I laughed and patted him on the back, "Yeah, whatever Fuzzy. I won't pry, so you can keep whatever it is between you and whatever little w**** you found." He stiffened and slapped my hand away. I was momentarily stunned when he actually narrowed his eyes at me and curled his lip into a snarl, "She is NOT like that!" He actually GROWLED at me!

My shock wore off when I caught what he was implying and I pinched his cheeks. As hard as I f****** could. "So there IS a girl!" He squirmed, "OWWW! That hurts, you **********!" I raised my eyebrow, "Hm? I haven't heard that one before. What, is it from your time?"

I let go of him and he scrambled away, holding his aching cheeks. I held up my hand, "You don't have to tell me. *mumbles-Odds are I'll figure it out myself.* Just don't slack off of work again!" He nodded his ears still down.

I tapped my chin, "Which remands me; you didn't get those screws, did you?" He stiffened and paled, "…Oh **********."

"That's a pretty good one. Maybe you can teach me a few things while your mucking out EVERY…SINGLE…CELL…IN THAT F****** PRISON."

**AND THAT'S ALL FOR THIS CHAPTER! I'LL SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME, PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND SUCH ON YOUR WAY OUT! **

ZOE P:

PEIRCE: 6

BORIS: 6

ELLIOT: 1

GRAY: 1

YURI: 20

JADE:

NIGHTMARE: 5

GRAY: 7

ELLIOT: 2


	21. Lessons in Love

**GOOD GRAVY, I'VE BEEN SLOW THIS CHAPPIE! X( SO SORRY FRIENDS, BUT THIS WAS A BUSY WEEK. PLUS, DOCUMENT MANAGER WAS BEING A B**** AND WOULDN'T LET ME BROUSE MY FILES TO UPLOAD, SO I SPEN HALF AN HOUR TRYING TO FIX IT, AND WOUND UP USING COPY PASTE. GRRRRR...BUT, IT'S HERE, AND I FINISH MY DRIVER'S ED CLASS TOMARROW! (ASSUMING I PASS) WISH ME LUCK! **

Ch. 21: Lessons in Love (I love that song 3)

7 days until the ball….

I sighed as I stretched in the sun, C.J yawning next to me. She, Alice, Jade and I were on our way to Vivaldi's for some dance lessons. Seriously, how could it have taken all of us (except Alice) so long to realize that none of us could dance!?

Around the area of town, I noticed something…familiar in the bushes. I frowned and tapped Jade's shoulder, pointed. The other girls took notice and giggled. C.J crept over slowly, and….

"BOO!"

"**********!" "AAHHHH!" Black and White nearly jumped out of their skins. Both red heads turned their heads from their hiding place (if that was what they were doing). White sighed and put his hand over his clock before standing, "C.J dear, please don't do that." Black muttered as he got to his feet, "B****, you're scary enough without doing s*** like that."

I giggled and padded up to them, "So, what are you two skulking around for?" Black motioned for us to be quiet, "Shh! You probably already blew our cover." He shot a glare at C.J, "Thanks to Miss Kicks-A**-A-Lot."

Jade crossed her arms, "What cover?" White rolled his eyes and elbowed Black in the ribs, "Sir Paranoia here thinks Yuri is seeing a girl." I gasped and covered my mouth. Black glared, "I'm telling you- I KNOW he is! Every day, for the past week, he's been skipping out of work to go to the town, giving me no real explanation! And I'll be d***** if it isn't serious!"

C.J raised her brow, "What do you mean?" Black pointed in the direction of the town, "He's been ditzy and inattentive all week! Off in his own little world! One time, he let an inmate run right past him! Didn't even notice the guy!" I leaned over to Jade, "Ok, that is a sign."

White looked down and noticed the red shoes that Vivaldi had gotten C.J for the ball in her hands, "So what are you ladies doing?" Alice sighed and put her hands on C.J and Jade's shoulders, "These three have no idea how to dance." I pouted, "Hey! I can dance the Macarena just fine!"

White smiled, "Is that so? Do you mind if I tag along?" He pointed to Black, "Unlike him, I haven't the slightest interest in Yuri's love life." Black rolled his eyes, "Neither do I, but I wanna know why he keeps ditching work." Alice smiled, "Sure. C.J needs a partner anyways." She nudged C.J's arm, "Isn't that right~?"

C.J blushed, but didn't comment. I waved, "Actually, I think I'll stay here." Jade looked at me, "Umm…why?" I pouted, "Cause I wanna know if Yuri has a girlfriend! I'll catch up with you all later, but I've gotta see this!" C.J rolled her eyes and started down the path again, "Yeah yeah Madam Fangirl. You just be sure to get there soon enough."

They all waved as they left me and Black. Black mumbled and looked back at the town, "…S***, lost sight of him. Come on, we'll have to go into town." I nodded, "Great! Stealth mode activated!"

….

"Do you see him?" Black looked up from his menu, surveying the street, "…Nope, I don't see him. Where the f*** could he have gone?"

We were currently sitting at a table in one of the outdoor sections of a café next to the main street of the town. If Yuri was going anywhere in this town, he'd have to pass right by us!

"Excuse me." I looked up from the cute little menu to see a faceless waitress in a vest and apron, "Can I get you two any drinks?" I smiled, "I'll just take a water." She nodded and jotted the order down on her little notepad, "And for you Mr. Joker?" He waved absently, "A coffee." As she wrote, she asked him, "How do you take it?" "Black is fine."

I held back a snicker as the waitress walked away and he gave me a dull look. "I know. Quit your d*** giggling." I sighed and looked out past the little gate that enclosed the café. It wasn't long before the drinks came and the waitress asked if we would have anything else. Figuring we probably wouldn't be here long enough to eat, we turned down food.

I pulled the lemon off my water and sipped it. Seriously, whose idea was is to put lemons in water? I ordered water, not non-sugar lemonade!

Black set his coffee down, "…You look better. Have you been getting more sleep?" I blinked, surprised. "Y-yeah, I have actually. The dreams…they aren't scary anymore. I guess Nightmare did his job." He nodded, frowning slightly. Did I say something wrong?

"-! There he is!" I almost dropped my water, but I managed to keep from spitting as I turned to look. A little ways down, across the street, Yuri was walking down the sidewalk with a big grin on his face, talking to…Zoe?!

Again, I nearly did a spit take as I watch Zoe giggle at something Yuri said. He was carrying a potted flower, I can only assume for her, and she was dressed differently today. She had pulled her hair into long front braids, and instead of her usual sweater with dress, she was wearing an adorable black dress with puffy sleeves off the side and lots of green trim and white lace.

I put my hands on my cheeks, "Oh my gosh, they look so cute together~!" Black stood up and tossed some cash on the table, "Quite your d*** gushing woman! Come on!" I nodded and followed Black out (we pretty much hopped the little gate) and rushed over to Yuri and Zoe.

P.O.V: No one

As the darker Joker and Nerd jumped the gate, their faceless waitress walked over to one of her coworkers, frowning, "Honestly, I know that the Warden isn't socially inclined, but you'd think he'd have the good sense to buy something a little more impressive than a water and a coffee on a first date."

Her coworker shook her head in agreement, "I know. It's rather sad. He could've at least gotten her an ice cream or something...or used the door."

P.O.V: Zoe

"GOTCHA!" I gaped as Yuri was tackled to the ground by his boss. Nerd came running up and put her hand on my shoulder, grinning, "Aww, Zoe you little cutie pie. No wonder you've been so 'busy' this week!" I blinked at her, "What?"

"Ghhaaa! Get off of me!" Black stood up, but dragged Yuri up by the scruff of his neck, "So now I see why you've been f****** skipping out on work! Why didn't you just say you had a girlfriend?" Yuri's face turned scarlet, "W-w-what?!" I felt my clock's ticking speed up to the point that I could hear it as I waved my hands in denial, "I-i-it's not like that!"

Nerd looked at me curiously and tugged at the lace on my dress, "Really? Then why are you all gussied up? This dress is pretty cute." I blushed heavily and tugged at the skirt of the dress, "We ran into one of my friends who's a seamstress and she kidnapped me, insisting that I try this on. And then she insisted I keep it."

Oh goodness, now that I think about it, I can't blame them for thinking this. Yuri has been showing up at my house every day, insisting that he help me on my usual chores, weather Maria was already there to help or not. And in this outfit, me must have looked like we were…l-like were on a d-d-d-d-d-d-d-date…to everyone!

"Y-y-yu-Yuri was just helping me carry some things! We're not…n-n-n-not…that!" Nerd stared at me for a bit and I swear that those black eyes were staring right into my soul…oh Dealer! I forgot she can see auras!

As if reading my mind, she smiled and chuckled, "Is that so? Right then, sorry for this awkward interruption!" Then, she grabbed Black by the ear and dragged him away.

Yuri rubbed the back of his neck as they disappeared behind a corner and looked at me, ears down, "I'm sorry Zoe. That must have been…embarrassing." I shook my head violently, "I-it's alright! It's not like it was your fault…."

Yuri bent down and picked up my plant, miraculously unscathed, and smiled, "So, um…what was next on the list?" I smiled back , "I think we were taking that to Maria's house."

P.O.V: Nerd

"OWWWW! What the f***?!" I let Black go as we turned the corner and he cradled his ear, "B***, what the f*** was that for?!" I put my hands on my hips and tapped my toes, "Black, let's try not to interrupt your friend's date anymore, ok?"

He glared, "Are you deaf? They said it wasn't a date." I held up my hand, "They were having a good time together, he was carrying things for her, and he made her laugh. Weather they know it or not, that's totally a date."

His glare became amused, "…You looked at their auras, didn't you?" I gave him a thumbs up, "Big time, and not only was Zoe in a very bubbly mood, but Yuri seemed very frustrated when you showed up."

Black hummed, "Really? …Interesting." I poked him in the ribs, "So give him a break on the whole 'skipping work' thing, ok? How's he supposed to woe a girl if you're on his case all the time?" He waved me off and started walking, "Yeah yeah, I'll be sure to turn my head every now and then."

I nodded, satisfied, "Good. Come on, our work here is done." He followed me silently to the castle, not another word spoken between us. I would've talked to him, but…I got the feeling he was thinking about something important.

…..

I smiled as I looked at the ballroom. Alice was sitting on a piano where a faceless servant was playing out a tune for the others to practice to, while Vivaldi watched White and C.J dance. Hmm…she's not too bad…I think. She's not falling on her face in the shoes, that's good.

I noticed Jade staring out the window, as if she were looking for something. …Her aura…she's worried. I wonder why?

"C.J! Try not to fall over! And let him lead, he's the man! …Don't talk back to us on that- it's just the way things are done!" I giggled at the sight, attracting Vivaldi's attention. She smiled, "Glad to see you decided to join us Joker. Nerd needs a partner, so get to it."

He groaned, "Aww, what?!" I elbowed him in the ribs, "You could at least act like it wasn't a chore. Besides," I pointed to the couple attempting to dance, "at least the height difference between us isn't quite as drastic as those two."

I pulled him out onto the dance floor, him not resisting, but not cooperating either. "I don't know how." I raised my eyebrows at him, "Eh? You don't?" He looked away, as though embarrassed, "White comes to these events and represents both of us. I hardly ever actually show up." I hummed, "Sounds to me like you never have fun."

Vivaldi sighed and strode over to us, "It does not surprise us that the antisocial Joker is ignorant." He glared, "Watch it." "Here…." She grabbed Black's wrists and put one of his hands in mine, and hooked the other under my arm and on my shoulder blade. And then she put my free hand on his bicep…dang, this guy's ripped.

Vivaldi pointed to the blonde and other red head, "Now, follow their steps, and try not to step on each other's toes."

…..

P.O.V: Jade

"Jade!" I jumped and turned to the queen as she approached us. "We're sorry we don't have anyone to dance with you. We can't spare any servants, as they are all preparing for the ball." I smiled and nodded, "It's alright. Watching those clowns is teaching me all I need to know."

Vivaldi raised an eyebrow, "Is that so?" I grinned, "Yeah. All you have to do is copy what the guys next to you are doing and pretend you know what you're doing." Vivaldi giggled and turned back to the others just as Gray walked in.

"Vivaldi, I've got the documents you needed." Vivaldi clapped and ran over to Gray, "Ringmark! You have the most excellent timing in the world! Come, we need you to come and be Jade's partner or we'll have you beheaded!" I raised my eyebrows and waved my hands, "Hey, hey! Gray's a busy man; I don't want to be an inconvenience!"

Vivaldi snatched the papers from the gold eyed man's hands and pushed him over to me, "Neither of you have a choice. We trust that you know how to waltz Ringmark, so we leave it to you." And with that, she rushed off to hand the papers off to someone else.

I put my head in my hands, "Oh God, I'm sorry Gray." He smiled and took my hand, "It's no trouble. I don't mind." I nodded and let him lead me out. He placed my and his hands as Vivaldi had done to Black and Nerd, "Now try to keep your back straight…there you go. And follow my lead."

…..

P.O.V: Zoe

I sighed as I put down the last of my things on the kitchen table. This was a long and eventful day…but a fun one. After the 'incident' we had gone to Maria's, dropped off a few plants for the pharmacy, and other such chores.

Even after the encounter earlier, I still didn't mid Yuri following me around. He was nice to talk to and excellent at lugging around things I normally needed a wheelbarrow for. I still don't understand why he hangs around though.

I turned and entered the living room, where Yuri was patiently waiting. I smiled, "That's all for today. Thank you for your help Yuri. You have no idea how much better you make things." He smiled sheepishly, "Ah, you're welcome Zoe…I'll…see you tomorrow then." I nodded and watched him move to the door, "Yeah, I guess. Bye then."

Ugg. Why…do I feel…like this, every time he leaves lately? I feel…disappointed.

Yuri suddenly paused, just as he was about to close the door behind him, and turned to me, "Umm…actually, there's something I wanted to ask you about." I smiled, hoping he couldn't hear my clock ticking. I certainly could.

He started fidgeting, and I noticed a light blush on his face, "I ummm…was wondering if you already had someone to…take you to the ball…."

…Oh Dealer, is this what I think it is? I shook my head, "N-no, I d-d-don't." His eyes came up from the ground to look at me, "Well…if you want to, could we go…together?"

Aww, he has his ears pinned and everything. It's like he actually expects me to turn him down. But that would be like kicking a puppy…not to mention I really, really wanted to.

But, I seemed to have a temporary case of lock jaw, so all I could do was stand and blush fiercely. I managed to nod though.

He grinned, "T-that's great! Then I'll, uh, see you tomorrow!" I stuttered out a bye and, after he had shut the door and left, I fell down into my chair.

Did…did he seriously just ask me on a d-d-d-d-date? O-or did he mean like friends? No, he wouldn't have been fidgeting and nervous like that! It can only mean…ghaaaaa!

I slapped my hands over my burning face. Oh gosh I actually have a date with Yuri! I'm scared to death…but I'm excited to. My clock feels like it may burst! Oh gosh, what do I do, what do I do?! I've never been on a date before…and how am I supposed to face him every day until the ball?!

I groaned and looked out the window near my chair, "…I think I need professional help."

….

P.O.V: Nerd

"Oh my God, really?! I knew it!" I fist pumped the air as Zoe blushed, trying to hush me, "Please Nerd, not so loud!" I nodded, "Right, right. So, do you like him?" Zoe buried her face in her hands, "Ohhh, I don't know! Can you just help me here?"

Allow me to recap; we were currently taking ten on the dance lessons, as Jade had run off saying there was something important she had to do and I was plum tuckered out. And then, Zoe had rushed, pulled me out into the hall, and told me that Yuri had asked her to ball~! How awesome is that!

I put my hands on her shoulders, "Just be yourself Zoe. Act like you always did around him, and you'll be fine." She nodded, shifting from foot to foot. I turned her around and patted her on the back, "Don't worry…bout a thing~! Cause everything little thing…is going to alright~!" She gave me a look, "Is the singing necessary?" "What?! Of course singing is necessary! How else am I supposed to express my inner weirdness?!"

…

P.O.V: Jade

I snapped the obstructing branches off the tree and tossed them aside, "DAD!? DAD!" I sighed and leaned against a tree. Dad hadn't come back since that day. Aside from those first few years of my life, he's never left me alone for this long.

Everything is so messed up…the dreams. I've been thinking about it for a while now. There is some kind of connection between me and Nerd. I don't know what or how, but there is. And Daniel's warning…the ball is a week away and I still don't know what he was trying to say.

Something is happening here. Something big. But what?

I sank down to the ground, trying to keep the tears from coming up. "Dad, where are you?"

**AND THAT'S THAT! HOPEFULLY, I'LL BE QUICK LIKE A BUNNY WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER! TILL NEXT TIME!**

**EVERYONE! DEAR Hope Diamond NOT ONLY REDID THE LOVELY DRAWING OF C.J AND JOKER, BUT DREW A ZOE!**

**THE NEW C.J AND JOKER PIC- ** /d6ax9nx

** A COMPARISON BETWEEN THE ORIGINAL AND THE REDO- **** art/C-J-and-White-Joker-draw-this-again-381146822? q=gallery%3Amizumi28&qo=1**

**AND ZOE!- ** /d6b0l4x

**JUST COPY PASTE THEM INTO THE BROWSER (UNLESS THEY FOR SOME REASON UPLOAD AS HYPERLINKS)! AND BE SURE TO LEAVE A THANK YOU TO Hope Diamond IN YOUR REVIEW OR COMMENT ON THE DRAWINGS IF YOU HAPPEN TO HAVE A DEVIANTART ACCOUNT! **

**I THINK IT'S SAFE TO SAY THAT ZOE AND YURI ARE IN THE BAG *FIST PUMPS BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT I VOTED FOR* SO I'M SHUTTING DOWN THAT POLL. BE SURE TO VOTE ON WHO YOU WANT FOR JADE!**

JADE:

NIGHTMARE: 6

GRAY: 8

ELLIOT: 3


	22. Show Time (Act 1)

**IT'S FINALLY HERE FOLKS, THE BIG EVENT WE'VE ALL BEEN WAITING ON, THE BALL! I HOPE I WASN'T TOO TERRABLY SLOW WITH THIS, AND PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND AS ALWAYS, ENJOY! **

Ch. 22: Show Time (act 1)

I smiled as I brushed at my skirts, trying to withhold my giggles from the scene in front of me. C.J wriggled as Alice held up the mascara, "What, MORE s*** to blind me with?!" Alice sighed and sat down next to her on the bed in her own room at the tower, "Just hold still and do as I say C.J. And trust me, my sister taught me how to do makeup."

I grinned. Her sister must have been a good teacher, because Alice's own makeup was flawless. I myself was wearing some simple lipstick, mascara and eye shadow. Nothing fancy. I tugged a bit at my hair, which had been put in a complex braid and twined with white ribbons. Alice's long brown hair was in a low ponytail with gentle curls at the end, showing off the cute dangly blue earrings that matched her dress.

And after jumping and pinning her down, we had managed to get C.J's hair in order. We had confiscated her hat, pulled her hair out of its braid, and pulled some of it back into a pretty red rose clip with black ribbons hanging down.

Alice pulled back and inspected her work, "…And done!" C.J breathed deep and jumped away from the girl with the mascara, trying not to trip on the dress. I awed, "C.J, you're so pretty!" Alice had given her some light eye shadow and more of a gloss than lipstick. And the combo of eyeliner and mascara made her slightly angular eyes look more cat like than usual. And that worked beautifully.

C.J growled, "Really? Because I feel like Pennywise." Alice huffed and put her hands on her hips, "C.J, you're so beautiful! Why do you hide that?" C.J gave her a dry look, "I don't hide it. I just don't try to show it off."

Jade and Zoe came out of the bathroom, Zoe still arranging the last of Jade's hair artfully. Who knew she was so good at styling? "Hold still Jade, I'm almost done." "How many more bobby pins could you possibly have?!" Zoe tied the end of Jade's new braid in a pretty purple hair tie, "And finished!" Jade's hair was pulled back into a long, thick braid and a braided crown wrapped around her head.

Jade fingered the crown of her head and smirked at her reflection, "I've got to say Zoe, you're a girl of many talents." Zoe tugged nervously at her skirt, shifting uncomfortably in the strappy heels, "Do I look ok? It's not too party looking, is it?" I grinned as I looked over her hair. She had put it up into a high ponytail, her natural waves cascading down and she had put on a cute green choker with a butterfly in the center. She had only the lightest of makeup, but it really highlighted her big sweet eyes.

I chuckled and patted her bare shoulder, "Sweetie, I guarantee you that Yuri will be most impressed." She blushed furiously and fidgeted, stuttering. Alice finished quadruple-checking everyone's hair and smiled, "Well ladies, if we're all done, the boys are probably waiting for us."

C.J got off the bed and walked out the door, grumbling. Zoe patted her shoulder as they left, "Just smile C.J. This will be fun!" She gave a weak smile and picked up the pace, going shockingly fast for a girl who hates heels.

At the bottom of the steps, we found the group of role holders; the tower residents, Ace, and the circus boys all sitting around waiting for us to go. All of them had dressed in suits, varying slightly from person to person.

White straightened as C.J came down first, his eyes wide in awe, "…W…wow." I snickered as I came up behind her, patting her shoulder as she blushed and crossed her arms, "What, can't find anything else to say?" Jade sighed as she hit the ground floor, "Let's just get this night over with, alright?"

I really didn't have to ask her what was wrong. These last few days, her aura was nothing but worry. I know she was excited for the ball, but now that it's here, it just left all that anxiousness behind.

As Zoe and Alice came down, Yuri left his place by the wall to stand in front of Zoe, looking surprisingly dashing in an actual suit. He held out his hand and smiled, "Are you ready?" She nodded, blushing and took his hand. I had to clamp my hand over my mouth to keep from interrupting the moment.

We left the tower and pretty much made our way to the castle in utter silence. I was kinda awkward, in my opinion.

It wasn't too long before we reached the castle, bustling with people and lights. As soon as we were in the ball room, we were greeted by Vivaldi and Alice was whisked away by the twins and Boris. Quickly, before I lost sight of him, I grabbed Julius by the shoulder, "Dude, ask Alice to dance." He didn't even have time to reply before a small group of females in flouncy dresses separated us.

And for some time, I wandered around in the sea of people occasionally seeing and saying hi to role holders. I even saw Blood, and DANG, he did not look good. He had a pretty nasty bruise peeking out from below his bangs. It saw C.J and White dancing, and Zoe and Yuri doing the same not far behind.

I was kinda just chillin, thinking about invading the snack bar, when I felt a twinge in the back of my head. Then another, right in the temple. I winced and put my hand to my head. A head ache? I'm not prone to them, but with all this music, movement and colors, I can see how my brain would tire quickly. I looked around some more, feeling oddly…lethargic. I'd have thought I'd be out dancing around by now, but I felt like I was floating.

And…hey, there's that Jack guy. I think the last time I saw him was when Blood gave us the invitations…I froze in the middle of the crowd, blinking hard. What the-?! My aura vision…is…flickering. Like a broken TV set. I frowned as I turned it on fully, the colors of the aura world overlapping the already colorful ball.

What's wrong? I swiped my eyes over the crowd, but my vision seemed fine. Nothing particularly wrong with it, so why did it flicker like that? I frowned and turned it off, the wispy auras melting away. I blinked, feeling a small pang in my head. A head ache?

"Nerd." I flinched and snapped around to face Black, who looked at me with a wide red eye, "Easy there, I didn't even f****** touch you!" I sighed and rubbed my forehead, "Ah, sorry Black." He stared at me, frowning, "Are you ok? I thought you'd be leading a d*** conga line by now." I nodded, still not snapped out of this dreamy state, "I'm alright, I guess."

He nodded and looked to the crowd of dancing Wonderlanders, avoiding my gaze. "…ce?" I cocked my head, "Hm?" He shifted, "Dance?" I gave a genuine smile and took his hand, "Yeah, I'd like that." He pulled me out onto the dance floor and pulled me into the same position from practice and we started copying the people next to us.

Hmm…I didn't notice it when we were practicing, but his hand is a lot bigger than mine. I guess that's a no brainer, but seriously, this is like comparing a kitten's paw to a tigers. Even as I stared blankly at our twined hands, I felt the twinge in the back of my head again, Blacks dark aura whisking in. I blinked rapidly and tried to turn it off, but the aura didn't budge.

I gritted my teeth and tried harder, but nothing happened. "N-Nerd?" I looked up at him, his eye narrowed in a scowl, "You're NOT ok." I kept blinking, trying to clear the auras. Black had slowed down, but the swirling auras around my enveloping the colorful owners were very disorienting. I stumbled, "N-no, something's wrong!"

Black scowled and stopped all together, pulling me out of the crowd and to the wall. He turned me so that I didn't have to see the dizzying colors, "What's wrong?!" Now that he had let my hands go, I rubbed viciously at my eyes, but Black's worry stained aura was still there, "I-I don't know. The auras…they just popped up and won't go away." His fists clenched, "Do you feel strange? Are you sick?" I shook my head, "No, nothing like that. Something is off. This has never happened before."

I turned and looked around desperately, trying to see if there was some kind of outside force causing this. My eyes swept the ballroom, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. Then…I looked up. The ballroom was surrounded by a balcony of sorts, high above our heads. Vivaldi had it blocked off because she didn't want any troublesome people to mess around with up there.

And there, leaning over a guardrail, watching the festivities with careful eyes…was a boy. A blond boy with blue eyes…and no aura. I gulped and tugged harshly at Black's sleeve, "Black…Black, look up there! Do you see what I see?!" He gave me a look and looked up, and his aura quirked in surprise, "Who the f*** is that?!" I felt the answer catch in my throat, "I…I t-think it's…Daniel."

Black's eyes jerked to mine, "C.J's bro?! He's dead! I thought we couldn't see him!" I swallowed my rising panic, "So did I." I lifted my eyes back to the balcony…but it was empty.

"Attention guests!" My eyes widened and I looked up, seeing Vivaldi on a small platform, "We have arranged a special event for our faced guests." Black crossed his arms, looking thoroughly ticked off, "Oh Dealer, this had better be f****** fantastic."

Vivaldi continued, "We have hidden six special stones inside the castle. The role holders and foreigners are to divide up into teams of two and find one or more. No stones are in any restricted area. And, as this is the real role holder event, all of you MUST participate…that means YOU, Black Joker. All faceless may continue with the ball. Let the game begin!"

Black face palmed, "Oh f***, of all the things…." I gulped, feeling something…twinge inside again. The auras didn't go away though. I felt like a…magnet. Like something very important was here…but it was repelling rather than attracting.

…

P.O.V: Daniel

I hissed under my breath and stepped back through the wall into one of the many empty rooms in the castle, letting the random faceless men and women to pass. Of all the rotten luck life (and the afterlife, for that matter) has given me, this takes the cake. Of freaking course! The time I need everyone to stay together is the time they disband.

I looked down and fidgeted with the silver band on my right pointer. I took me a month to get a hold of it, but I got it. A Briztan ring. I've seen them in our world, but I never got a chance to get one for myself, fairly common as they are. It's simply a ring that magnifies the abilities of the undead and gives even new stiff's powers that a hundred years can't do; to be seen and heard by the living. Granted, I'm still as solid as air, but now that more than one person can see me, I can help.

I checked to make sure the cost was clear and stepped back into the hallway. I ran down, darting past any faceless I saw. I have to find the girls and the role holders. I don't know for sure what _his_ game is, but he's going to target one of them. And whatever it is, it's not good.

I have to find every group, and get all of them back together before he gets to whoever it is he's trying to get to. Before it's too late.

P.O.V: Zoe

I peeked behind the potted plant next to one of the random doors in the hall. I sighed as I looked up at Yuri, "This castle is so big…how well do you think she hid them?" Ye shrugged and headed down to the corner of the hall, "I've no idea. Though this isn't exactly how I was imagining the night to go.

I nodded, agreeing. This is a strange excuse for a first date, but this was…nice.

As Yuri rounded the corner, a small figure barreled into him, causing Yuri to fall flat on his face. No…barreled THROUGH him. The kid went right through Yuri! I froze, terrified as the boy looked up, blinking with large deep blue eyes.

He broke into a bright and sunny grin, "Zoe, Yuri! Thank God I managed to find you guys!" Yuri stood up, looking at the kid with caution, "W…who are you?!" He motioned for us to follow him, "I'll explain, but we have to keep moving, ok? Walk and talk people."

Yuri jumped forward in an attempt to halt the boy, "Hey! Hold on!" But, as before, Yuri's hand went right through him. The boy continued, expecting us to follow. I held my hand over my mouth and squeaked, still frozen in place, "Y…y-y-you're…D-Daniel, aren't you?!" I mean, who else could it be?! Some other random pre-teen ghost boy with blond hair? I think not!

He glanced back and stopped, noticed we were shock still, and faced us with a frustrated sigh, "Yes, I'm the dead big brother of C.J, who recently got an upgrade that I will explain once we find more people, so let's move!"

He reached out in an attempt to drag me, but his hand passed through my shoulder. I didn't feel a thing. He scowled at his hand, clearly not happy about that limitation, but turned to me quickly, "I need you guys' help. All of you. Someone very, VERY bad is here, and I don't know who he's going to target. We need to find the others, NOW. Please."

I managed to nod and Yuri took my shoulder, "Y…yeah, ok." Yuri pushed me along behind the boy until I managed to get control of myself again and I ran up behind him, "But…how are you…?" "Visible? Long story and I don't feel like telling it more than once. Just keep running. Do you have any idea where the others are?"

Yuri spoke up from beside me, "I saw the twins up on the balcony and the Hatter and Hare go into the kitchen." "Awesome. We'll go round them up first and hopefully run into some others on the way." I huffed, starting to get a little tired, "Wait, Daniel…how do you know that something bad is going to happen?"

The boy glanced back, "The woman told me." I felt a cold chill run up my spin and I gulped, asking the question even though I knew the answer, "…What woman?" He paused for a moment, and I caught the hint of a dry smile, "Zoe, you know EXACLY who I'm talking about."

P.O.V: Nerd

I sighed as I leaned against a wall, "Man, she hid those rocks something good." Black stood and dusted off his pants, "Eh, f*** this. I give." I nodded, crossing my arms, "Normally I'd argue, but…." Black looked at me fully, "…The auras still here?" I nodded, avoiding looking at his aura. They still hadn't gone away…why?

Black sighed and started walking. I followed, "Hey, wait! Where are you going?" "Outside. I need some fresh air." I nodded and followed quietly, pacing along behind him, until….

"…Black, are you lost?" He froze up and spun around to me, "No, I'm not lost!" I crossed my arms, "You're lying." He rolled his eye, "Yeah, sure, you read my f****** aura." "Actually, your face is red. You really don't get out of the prison much, do you?"

He groaned and held his forehead, "…I hate that I can't lie to you." I smirked as I walked past him, "…You're lying."

….

I grabbed Black's arm as we walked and pointed, whispering, "Hey, there are some people up there." Black nodded, "Let's ask them where the ballroom is."

You see, we've been wandering around the corridors of this place for what seems like ages, mostly in silence. Now, we were in some dark, forgotten hall deep (I assume) in the castle. There were a few wooden doors all around, but they were locked or empty. We were about to give up hope when we saw the glow of a lantern up ahead.

As we neared the corner, my aura vision jerked violently, almost fizzing out and sending a hard pang in my head. I winced and held my head, the pain starting to throb. Something…something is wrong. I need to get away from here. NOW!

I took a big step back, bumping hard into Black. He put his hand on my shoulder, glaring in confusion, "Hey, watch were you're…a-are you ok?" I shook my head, feeling something…primal start to take over. Something that was VERY afraid. Afraid of what, I don't know.

I managed to his past my clenched teeth, "W…We need to run. Now." Black looked at me in confusion, "Wait, why?" Just then, voices floated down the hall to us. A familiar voice. It was easy to pick out the words as they bounced down these silent halls, the draft from ahead carrying the voices to us.

"…Are you sure?" I put my hand over my mouth. _Jade. That was Jade's voice. _"I guarantee it my dear. Just put it on, and you'll be strong enough to knock that knight into tomorrow night." I frowned, struggling to place that voice. I looked up at Black, seeing him trying to do the same. He looked down at me and shrugged.

"But are you sure?! And how am I supposed to trust you anyways?" I frowned, the urge to run away pulling strong. What were they talking about? "It's just a little trinket, as you so quaintly put it. What harm could it do?"

I could almost hear Jade tapping her booted toes, "…Alright. It's a deal." "Wonderful! Here, but don't put it on just yet. Come now, I'll show you the way back to the others." I froze, horror coming on as I heard their footsteps approaching us. I grabbed Black's hand and pulled him down, pulling open the nearest unlocked door and closing the door behind us. I let out a low shush, telling Black to be quiet.

The room was dark. I couldn't see a thing…except…except for the tiny red auras that the spiders gave off. And they were everywhere. I gulped and got down on the ground, peering under the door to see better. After a minute, the glow of a lantern of some sort came through the crack, allowing me to see the hall. I saw them. And I heard them.

"But…how am I supposed to get it back to you?" I felt my heart sputter as the first figure walked by. Heavy black boots under black pants, some kind of black cloak trailing behind just a little off the ground. "Don't you worry about that milady, I'll find you when the time to return it comes."

The boots passed and Jade's quickly followed, the glow of the lantern and the thumping of the footsteps all fading as they left.

I stayed there until my heart calmed down. I heard Black mutter in the darkness, "…Nerd, they're defiantly gone. Come on." I nodded, feeling his hand on my shoulder, and let him pull me up. We stepped back into the dark hall and I looked down towards the draft, "Let's go that way. I don't wanna risk running into…whoever that was."

"Nerd, why are you afraid?" I gulped as I felt my way down the dusty hall, "…I don't know. But whatever it is; it's bad."

….

P.O.V: Blood

I sighed as I looked out over the ballroom of faceless from the balcony, the twin trying to judge if it'd be worth it or not to try spitting on the people bellow and Elliot munching on some carrot cake we'd gotten from the kitchen before coming up here. I know this area is restricted, but I have no intentions of playing this silly game that sister of mine invented. And this is the only place I'm likely able to avoid HER.

D*** that C.J. Once, just ONCE I'd like to see her speechless. But what is so outrageous, so shocking, it'd leave even her in disbelief.

I frowned as I looked out over the crowd, spotting a strange shape moving at the wall. It was a dark figure, completely clad in black, moving towards the door to the outer garden. I squinted, trying to see what he looked like…no good. He's wearing some kind of mask. White, from what I can see, with large, ominous black eyes…painted on? It's hard to tell from up here.

And then he was gone, out the glass door and into the garden. I shook my head and looked back down at the crowd, trying to shake the sight off. Why…why did I suddenly feel so cold?

"There they are!" We all looked up to see a small group coming towards us from the balcony entrance. Yuri, that Zoe girl, Ace and the White Rabbit, all lead by…? Who the hell is that?

**MY FRIENDS, S*** IS GOING DOWN. WHAT WILL HAPPEN? KEEP YOUR EYES PEELED FOR THE NEXT PART TO FIND OUT! **

**IN OTHER NEWS, FRIEND ****JMichelleW****PUT UP SOME LOVELY FAN ART OF C.J AND NERD! IF I PUT ANY LINKS HERE, IT'LL F*** UP (WHICH REMINDS ME, THE LINKS IN THE LAST CHAPTER DIDN'T WORK, SO JUST LOOK ****mizumi28****ON GOOGLE) SO JUST LOOK UP JMichelleW DEVIANTART! **

**ACCORDING TO HER, THERE'S MORE ART ON THE WAY, SO BE SURE TO KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN FOR THAT! AND BE CURTIOUS; REMEMBER TO LEAVE A THANK YOU (OR SOME OTHER FORM OF ACKNOWLEDGMENT) IN A REVIEW OR COMMENT ON DEVIANT. **

**THAT IS ALL FOR NOW,**** AU REVOIR MES AMIS!**

JADE:

NIGHTMARE: 7

GRAY: 10

ELLIOT: 3


	23. AUTHOUR'S NOTE

Ch. 23: AUTHOR'S NOTE

I'm really sorry for the long delay everybody, but this has been a tough week. To kick it off, I've got the block. Eww, I know. Luckily, it isn't contagious.

But I thought I would be able to work through during the trip to my Mom's hometown. We went there on Friday and stayed until today to see the weddings of my uncle and my big brother. Everything was fine until last night, the night of my brother's wedding.

It's a personal matter and I'd hate to just dump my problems all over the internet, but it was bad. Hint: Lots and LOTS of f****** stupid, VERY drunk hillbillys who have hated my dad since he married my mom.

It was bad, so I won't go much further. On the bright side, we're cutting ties to that entire side of the family (which is ok because I've always thought that they were all a bunch of hick town, high and mighty drug pushers) and my dad legally can't set foot on their property due to the restraining order. And trust me, he's been looking for an excuse to never have to see those people for 30 years, so yesterday may have been one of the best days of his life.

And thankfully, I had one of my best friends ever, the real life Rose (to my Wonderland Potluck readers) there, and she really helped me that last night, and everybody got the hell out of dodge unhurt. Whatever that experience was, I can now say that I most certainly did NOT have a boring summer. So please, don't think too much on it for you more emotional readers out there.

And so, because of two stressful weddings and the incident that I will refer to the 'NB Incident', I'm still stuck in the writing ditch. Should any of you have any suggestions on what to do for the next chapter, I would be most grateful.

This has been and will be tough, but I guarantee you all I will not give up on anything. In fact, Fanfic will help get my mind off it. So as soon as I'm out of this funk, You WILL see part two of the last chapter up. Hopefully, soon is before next Monday rolls around.

I'll be seeing you, and all of your support on this series is truly touching. I hope you'll continue with that support and that we'll all see this series through to the end! Later!


	24. Show Time (Act 2)

***GASPS FOR BREATH* …O…M…F…G. THAT WAS HORRIBLE! THIS CHAPTER IS SO LATE IT'S HORRENDOUS! I'M SO SORRY, PLEASE DON'T THROW BRICKS AT ME! **

**BUT ON THE BRIGHT SIDE, I'VE FINALLY GOTTEN THE NEXT CHAPTER UP. A CHAPTER I'M PROUD OF, AND AM HAPPY THAT I GOT IT FREAKING DONE!**

**THANK YOU, ALL OF YOU WHO HELPED OUT DURING THE TOUGH PATCH LAST WEEK. YOUR WORDS WERE INSPERATIONAL, AND I CAN'T THANK YOU ALL ENOUGH…SO, FOR YOUR ENJOYMENT, A CHAPTER THAT'S OVER 4000 WORDS! YOU KNOW, TO MAKE UP FOR MY ABSENSE. PLEASE ENJOY! **

Ch. 24: Show Time (Act 2)

P.O.V: Jade

Roughly 30 minutes into the game

I groaned as stretched, looking over at Gray. I'm not quite sure how I got paired with him, but after the whirlwind teams formed, he seemed to be the only one left so…whatever. "You know what? I really don't want to play this game anyway." Gray shook his head, "Me neither. But I assume Vivaldi will throw a royal fit if we don't at least PRETEND to try."

I took another look over the random room we were in. "…Yeah, I guess you're right. …Hey, you know where a bathroom is?" Gray nodded and pointed out the door, "There's a ladies room to the left. Just go down the hall a ways and you'll see it."

I nodded and called back as walked out, "You just keep looking in this room. I'll be right back."

I hummed softly as my boots clicked on the tiles, the sound of ballroom music echoing. Aside from this irritating 'game', tonight was going well. Still…my dad still hasn't shown himself. Where is he?

P.O.V: Gray

About 10 minutes later

I yanked open the door and ran down the hall, trying to find Jade. Screaming. I KNOW I heard her screaming. What happened?! I made it to the ladies room door and pounded on it, "JADE?! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" I stepped back, startled as a faceless woman in a pink dress stepped out.

She blushed fiercely and gave a small curtsy, "O-oh! Mr. Ringmark…are you alright sir? The men's room is the other one." I pointed to the bathroom door, "Is Jade in there?! Is she ok?!" The faceless woman's brow creased and she tilted her head, "I'm sure I was the only one in there sir. Has Ms. Nellis gone missing?"

I muttered under my breath and turned to keep moving, "It's nothing. Enjoy the night." The woman looked on in concern as I turned the corner, trying to figure out where she went. Every room I found was locked or empty. I passed the knight on the way, ignoring his attempts to start a fight. He wouldn't know where Jade was anyways; I caught the distinct sense that she disliked him while we were searching, so I don't think she'd come running to him for help if she were in trouble.

Empty…locked…locked…empty! Where is she?!

P.O.V: Daniel

Present

It wasn't easy convincing the Hatters. Especially Blood. I guess he's in denial; he already hates C.J, I suppose he wouldn't be too keen on the thought of TWO Thourns in Wonderland. But, he really didn't have a choice to believe me when I stuck my arm through his ribcage.

So that was another four down. Good. I guess I'm making decent time. I just hope that kiddo is last. Please understand; I'm ecstatic that I can talk to my little sister again (you know…with her KNOWING I'm talking to her). But it would no doubt be an emotional thing for her. And as much as I'm looking forward to speaking with her and telling everything that's been going on, I just don't have that time.

I pointed to the Hatter as we ran, "Hey Idiot Boy, do you know where any of the others are?" Elliot's eye twitched, "Hey, you can't call him that! Show some respect kid!" I looked over my shoulder and flipped him off, "I'm a 23 year old spirit, Bunny Boy. I can call you guys whatever I damn well please. Now answer the question Idiot Boy."

Effectively put off (probably by the backhand realization that I was about the same age as most of the people around here), Elliot shut up and Blood mumbled something about an exorcist. Phht. Who they gonna call? Ghost Busters?

I snapped my fingers, "Come on, come on! I don't have all night here!" Idiot Boy sighed, "I think I saw Alice and the Clock Maker heading towards the throne room." I nodded, "Right. Alice and Julius. Throne room. Let's go!"

Blood looked over at Elliot, "Do remember the days when I thought C.J was the root of all evil? I miss those days."

….

We all busted into the throne room just as Alice cheered and fist pumped, "YES! I FOUND ONE!" All our eyebrows went up when I noticed that she was clutching a stone in her hand. I squinted, seeing it was just a very large stone with swirls of quartz running through it. Pretty, but sure as hell not worth all the damn trouble it caused.

Alice noticed our entry and grinned, bouncing over happily while Julius came over behind her, "Guys, look! I found one! It was just wedged up under the…throne…." She then seemed to take notice of me. "…Ummm…who's this?"

Zoe pointed, "H-he's…he's Daniel." Alice smiled and reached out (probably to pinch my cheek or something…women used to do that to me a lot), "Really? He's so cute…!" She gasped and yanked her hand back as it went through my head. Even Lord Gloom's eyes widened like a camera shutter.

I sighed and waved my hands, "Yes yes, I'm dead, six feet under, belly up, all that. Please refrain from freaking out, and Yuri, grab them!" Yuri reached out and grabbed the shocked teal eyed girl and the mortician's wrists and started to pull them towards the exit. I turned around to start heading for the door with them…when I froze.

"Alice? What's the matter?" If I had a heart, it would probably freeze. My baby sister, looking all grown up, and _that _guy walked in. Everybody was behind me, so I didn't have a chance to duck in cover.

"Alice, did you find…one…." C.J's brown eyes locked onto mine and her face lost all expression. The red head looked at me with shocked recognition before his looked down at my sister with worry. I saw her hands curl up into fists at her sides.

S***, what's she going to do? I've known her her whole life, and even I don't know how she feels sometimes. Will she be…mad? Will she think that this is some kind of cruel prank? All the others stared at her nervously, just waiting for her to blow up like a nuclear reactor.

She opened her mouth, "…W…W-what is t-this?" He voice was shaky. She glared at Blood, "I-Is this some kind of a…sick joke?!" I winced at the fury in her voice. Yeah, I better step in before Idiot Boy gets his face…and…other parts that I wince to think about, scrambled.

I rubbed the back of my head and grinned sheepishly, "It's been a while, huh Kiddo?" C.J stiffed like a board at the nickname and she jerked her eyes to me, "…What did you call me?" I kept the smile up, "The same thing I've always called you. Aside from C.J. That's also kind of a nickname…. Back then, I was the only one who called you that. Even Mom always called you Cloud. Remember?"

I know I'm kind of babbling. I'm just trying to keep myself talking. Partially to convince her that it's actually me, and partially to keep her from killing anybody. C.J hesitated, but nodded shakily, "…N…Nii-san?" I nodded, "Yeah, it's really me kiddo."

She took a small step forward before breaking out into an all out run. She landed on her knees and threw her arms around me, "NI-SAN!" Of course, her hug went through me and her arms closed on empty air. Her eyes widened and she jerked back, shaken, "N-Nii-san?!"

I tried to give her a comforting smile, "I…I'm not…solid. I'm still dead kiddo." Damn it…I'm actually tearing up. And I swore to myself that I wouldn't cry!

C.J reached out and tried to touch me shoulder, her hand passing through. That's when the dam burst. C.J busted into tears, pulling her hand back to rub at her eyes. I knelt down and smiled, "…You shouldn't cry. The makeup will run."

She let out a chocked laugh between the sobs, "Don't worry. I wiped the f****** mascara off as soon as we got here. And my deceased big brother is suddenly standing in front of me, talking to me, and I can't even hug him?! I'll cry as much as I f****** want."

I glanced around and felt a pang of nervousness at the fact that all eyes were glued to us. I noticed Julius lean over to Alice, "…Why are YOU crying?" Alice sniffled and rubbed at her teary eyes, "Are you kidding? I cried when Travis had to kill Old Yeller."

C.J rubbed at her eyes and _that _guy knelt down and put his arm around her shoulders, "…H-how? How can I…see you? I thought only Jade…." I smiled and air petted her, "It's complicated, and I'm actually not too informed on the matter either. I promise, I'll explain what I know. But right now, there's no time to lose. We need to find the others. Fast."

He looked at me in confusion, "…Why?" I stood up, "There's a guy here who going to try and pull something tonight. And that's if I'm not already too late. We need to get everyone together. Ok?" C.J gulped and nodded, trying not to get ahead of herself with questions.

Redhead took C.J by the shoulder and gently helped her to her feet. I gulped, "Did any of you see any of the others?" Alice rubbed at her temples, "I…I think I saw Black and Nerd wandering around in the halls somewhere. I'm not sure where. Black looked lost."

I nodded, not too ecstatic about the lack of info there, but it was a lead. I pointed to the door, "Alright then. Let's go find her and Jade. They're the ones I'm really worried about right now."

C.J nodded, hugging her bare arms tight. The Clown smiled gently and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Instead of getting embarrassed, C.J leaned into him. Damn it…he's enjoying the fact that C.J isn't retaliating to his affection like normal. That reminds me…when this is over; I'm going to need to have a 'chat' with Joker.

….

P.O.V: Nerd

I continued to try and breathe deep as we wandered through the halls, having found our way out of the forgotten passages. Black's eye shifted nervously from me to our surroundings, still not sure why I was practically hyperventilating.

And to be honest, neither was I. That voice…that was with Jade down there…There's something very bad about him. And…something…familiar. But where have I…not seen…not even heard. It was the PRESENCE that was familiar. My aura vision…when I saw his aura from under the door…well, that just it. He didn't have one.

Jade's had ghosted past me, but he didn't have one at all. Like…like Daniel's. When I saw him up on the balcony, Daniel hadn't had an aura. It was as though that man in black was dead.

I felt the fear come bubbling up as I stopped. I'm…getting dizzy. I've never used my aura vision continuously for longer than a few minutes…is this the effect that using it too much gives? I'm so sleepy…but I'm too afraid to sleep. But…my legs won't move. Is it because I'm scared, or because I'm so tired?

"N-Nerd?!" I blinked up at a hazy Black, his aura matching the black spots that were coming and going across my field of vision. I reached up to rub at my sandpaper eyes…and they came away wet. I'm crying? I'm so dizzy, I didn't notice….

"Nerd, say something! Are you alright?!" I shook my head and held my head, "…No, I don't think I am. I feel so…jumbled up." Black looked at me hard, the around us, and then grabbed my wrist and made me sit down next to the wall.

Sitting down made me feel better. Not as dizzy, and the sleepiness started to lift too. But…my head was still fuzzy. I can't think clearly. Black sat down next to me, "Keep talking. I want you to stay awake." I swallowed, "Talk? About what?" He shrugged, "Anything. Whatever you want."

My head started swimming with different things. But one thing in particular jumped out to me. I know I'm not thinking right, but as soon as the thoughts came to my mind…I felt the old guilt dredge back up with it. Why am I remembering _them_, of all things, now? I haven't thought about in so long…I thought it didn't hurt anymore.

But I guess in this state, it's harder for me to keep the skeletons in the closet where they belong.

But I don't want to talk about…that time. That…I want to forget it. And I don't want to just dump all my baggage on Black. He's got bigger things than me to worry about. So…something else I can talk about?

"You know how I can see anyone's aura?" He nodded, "Yeah. And?" I shook my head, "That's not true. There's one person's aura I can't see."

He seemed a little surprised at that, "Hm? Who's?" I swallowed hard, "Mine. I can't see my own aura. And that scares me sometimes…like now. I don't know how I feel. Times when everything's all mixed up and I can't separate one emotion from another."

Black chuffed, "Welcome to the world of adults. That's the same for a lot of people."

"I know. But for me, it's scary. I know how everybody feels, at all times. And I know how to make them feel one way or another. But, to not know what's going on in my own heart? That's kinda backwards, isn't it?" Black nodded, listening to me.

"I guess it is strange. But you always seemed to handle it all so well." I flinched, a dark eyed face resurfacing in my mind. No…no no NO. I will NOT let this night get any worse by worrying about that again. I've worried over the possibility for a long time now, but I put the matter away. It won't happen to me. I won't LET it happen to me. I won't be like Dad….

I felt arms wrap tightly around me, pulling me close to a warm body. "S-stop crying, ok? You'll get better, I'm sure of it…so just stop crying…." I sniffled, "…I…I didn't know you were such a pushover, B-Black." He muttered something unintelligible in response, and then fell silent again.

We sat in silence like that for a time, Black still not letting up. I wonder why? I can't focus enough to read his aura, even though it was right in front of my face. Uuuhhhggg. I'm still so muggy headed. And the fog is getting worse. How long have we been sitting here like this? Seconds? Minutes? An hour?!

"Hey, Joker! Joker, have you seen-oh…oh my." Black jumped violently and turned his head. I should probably be surprised to see Nightmare and Gray, but my head is too muddled to care. Nightmare looked at the two of us, "Uhhh…are we interrupting something?"

"NO!" Black let me go and stood up quick. I couldn't hold my giggle at the embarrassment sliding across his aura. Nightmare turned to me, apparently trying to ask his original question, "Riiight. Anyways, have either of you seen…Nerd, are you alright?"

I shook my head and Nightmare came over as Black helped me stand. Nightmare put his hands on my shoulders and looked me over. "…I see. The aura vision turned on suddenly and won't turn off?" I nodded, my brain feeling like a rock rattling around.

Nightmare put his hand on my forehead and closed his eyes focusing, "…It seems that something in the area-I don't know what-interfered with your ability to control the aura vision. The extra strain of the continuous use caused you to become mentally fatigued much faster than normal. Just a moment dear…."

After a few seconds, the auras flickered and died away, leaving everybody in their normal appearances. My head almost immediately became clearer. Not by much, but better. Nightmare pulled away and I sighed in relief, putting my hand to my still throbbing temple, "Thanks a gazillion Nightmare. That feels WAY better."

The incubus nodded, "You're welcome. That should keep you from getting worse, but you'll need to rest soon. And don't try to use your aura vision until you're feeling better." I nodded and leaned against the wall behind me.

Gray looked over at Black, "Well, we came over to ask you two if you'd seen Jade around anywhere?" I stiffened, remembering the man in the halls. Nightmare's head jerked to me, sterling eye wide, "WHAT?!"

"…Hey! There's Nerd!" The four of us turned to see a group of roll holders being herded down the hall. Led by…oh…my…God.

My jaw dropped and I pointed to the blue eyed boy at the front, "Y-you…you're REAL?!" He ignored me and ran up, "Are you two ok?! Has anything happened since you left?" Black looked at Daniel, then C.J and the others, then back at Danny. "…Ok, what in the name of f****** Carroll is going on here?!"

Daniel shook his head, blond bangs swishing, "No time! Do you four know where Jade is?!" I stiffened and looked at Black, the same tight expression across his face. Gray looked at the ghost boy in bewilderment, "We partnered up, but she left to go the bathroom. I heard her scream, and I've been looking for her since." Black and I exchanged another glance, before Black swallowed and put a hand on my shoulder, "Actually…we have."

…..

All the role holders had finally been rounded up, all sitting criss cross in a circle in the throne room…except Jade. And Vivaldi, cause it's her throne.

Black closed his mouth, the story about what when on in the halls echoing. Daniel chewed his lip, concern etched on his face. It's strange…he has a very animated face for a dead eleven year boy. He uses a lot of the expressions I've seen C.J use…or…does she use his?

He clenched his fist, "…This…is bad." Blood scoffed, "No s*** Sherlock." Daniel and C.J simultaneously shot him an icy glare before ignoring him. Daniel turned back to the rest of us, "As I told you earlier C.J, I don't know all that much myself. But I'll tell you all what I do know."

I nodded, feeling nervous as everybody leaned in. Daniel swallowed and started, "You already know that I've been here just as long as C.J has. I was there when the whole 'Alistair' incident occurred. I was also there when C.J came back to this world…and you two Nerd. Well…the night that we first came back to Wonderland, I kind of…walking into the…Dream Realm, I think it's called?"

Nightmare and the Jokers stiffened, shocked. The incubus stammered, "H-how…?" Daniel shrugged, "I'm not so sure either. The dead don't sleep (not in the usual sense), so we don't dream. If I had to make a guess, I'd say that that woman brought me there."

I felt my heart grow icy and I noticed Zoe flinch as she huddled near Yuri. Daniel continued, "I don't know what her name is. She never said, and she always dodges my questions, mumbling something or other about it not being time yet. Plus some other weird, cryptic bull s***, but I thought she must have been some insane roll holder or maybe a ghosts that's lost some its ectoplasm. Or…I did. Until Jade came. And suddenly, a lot of the stuff she said started making sense."

…

P.O.V: Daniel

Some time ago.

I looked around the strange place. It was dark and filled with cobwebs. I sighed, turning to the small, dusty table where she sat, like always. And there she was, a tall, thin woman with medium length, stringy, dull black hair and large, shallow brown eyes. Her ratty brown dress barely clung to her thin frame, her face looking far too gaunt. She was the type of woman that COULD be pretty…but…I'll just say it. She was severely malnourished. It was like her pasty skin was just stretched across her bones.

I swallowed as I sat on the floor in front of the table, so the skeleton could look at me as she talked. I swallowed, seeing that she wasn't speaking immediately. "…Who are you?" I usually open up with this question. And it's always deflected with the same answer; "…I don't know."

I clenched my fists, my mind whirring. This lady…was she a ghost? I thought Wonderlander's couldn't be ghosts…unless she's not a Wonderlander? But…I'm still in Wonderland, aren't I? There's no way she's some kind of role holder. She's too…dead looking. There's no way she's alive.

"Why don't you know?" She stared at me with those sunken eyes, and then jumped topics in that bizarre, sandpaper voice of hers, "There will be another girl." My head jumped up and I stared wide eyed at the woman. "What?! You mean…another girl from home?!" The woman nodded, "She will come, and she who will come will bring life or despair." I face palmed, "Aaaaaand you lost me."

And for the first time…she stood up and knelt down in front of me. She very gently, as though she was made of eggshell, put her hand on my shoulder. Her pale, bony and long fingered hands didn't go through me.

My eyes widened. Even with this creepy…barely human looking thing touching me, I only sensed a begin presence. She spoke in her gruff whisper, "Protect them Daniel. You must find a way to help. Without a guide, upon the night of celebration, they will fold under his hand."

I swallowed, "W-who is he?!" But even as I asked, a clock, somewhere far away, struck twelve. At the twelfth chime…it was all gone. She was gone. The only thing left, was her final words echoing in my ears, "…Beware…beware the man in black…."

…..

P.O.V: Nerd

Daniel swallowed, "And that was the last time I heard of her. Jade came the next day. When I figured out she could see the dead, I talked to her dad a little and all that…but then the talk about the ball started up again. And I remembered what she said. I mean, 'day of celebration'…now that I think about it, it's kind of obvious."

He looked up and held up his hand, "So, I tried to warn Jade and left to try and find a way to communicate. And I managed to dig up this Briztan ring. They're a special kind of ring that magnifies certain abilities of a ghost and lets us bee seen and heard by normal people. They're fairly common in our world, especially in places like New Orleans where voodoo was common."

"It took me a while to get a hold of it, but I got back here. Too late, it seems." He wrapped his arms around himself, "And now he's got her."

He looked at Zoe, and then at me, blue eyes solid, "…And you two…you're playing a large part in all this to. You've already talked to her a few times, haven't you?" I swallowed as most of the other roll holders expressed their confusion.

It was then that I and Zoe told about the nightmares to everyone. I was surprised…Zoe…she was going through the same thing…the whole time? But why…?

I rubbed at my eyes, starting to fall asleep despite myself. Daniel took notice of this and sighed, "It's been a long day and we need to rest. You most of all Nerd." C.J frowned, "What about Jade?" Daniel closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, "There's not too much we can do right now. And it wouldn't be smart to go off looking for her when we're all exhausted."

C.J begrudged agreed and Vivaldi pointed to the hall, "You may all use our guest rooms…good night everyone." Vivaldi stood, turned, and headed to bed. I guess she was still processing all that had happened as well.

The party broke up as everyone headed to bed, C.J talking in hushed tones to Daniel on the way to her room. I smiled as they walked away. Maybe now's the chance for those two to talk some things out. I stood and stumbled, surprised as an arm wrapped around me to keep me upright. "D***…come on. I'll get you to a room."

I nodded, sleepy as I leaned on Black. He pretty much walked me to a room and left me there, saying good night and all that. I jumped into the bed, nod giving a damn that I was still fully dressed. I'm so tiered I could probably sleep in a tin foil suit right now.

Sleep took me almost immediately, darkness coming down…only to be replaced by ticking…and a song.

…..

P.O.V: Ace

I sighed as I looked around the greenery. I could've sworn this was the way to the rooms…but I seem to be in the garden. Oh well. I'll try again!

I turned on my heel…as I heard a twig snap behind me. I drew my sword and turned to face my attacker…only to see shadows. It's so dark out here…maybe it was just an animal? I frowned and sheathed my sword, turning back towards the lights of the castle.

But as I walked, I continued to hear the sounds of a second pair of shoes crunching on dead leaves and gravel. I…I'm being stalked.

**AND THERE WE HAVE IT! IT'S REALLY LATE AND I'M TIRED WHEN I'M TYPING UP THE REST OF THIS, SO I'M GOING TO MAKE IT SHORT AND CUT TO THE CHASE.**

JADE:

NIGHTMARE: 7

GRAY: 10

ELLIOT: 3

**AND THAT'S THE STANDING OF THE POLL. I LOVE YOU ALL, PLEASE KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, REVIEW, FAVORITE, ALL THAT GOOD STUFF, AND SEE YOU LATER!**


	25. AUTHOR'S NOTICE

Ch. 25: NOTICE

I'm sorry about the lack of updates. I'd been busy for the 'back to school' preparations during those last days of summer, and now that schools back on, I'm going to be up to my gills in homework…on the second day. I'm taking three AP classes -_- The things I do for college.

My point being; I won't be updating as often. I'll try to get a chapter in on the weekends, the way we did things last year. Then again, I was only taking 1 AP class last year…oh well. I wanted you all to know I'm not giving up, and that I'll find some way to get you all weekly, decent quality chapters!


	26. Contrary Wise

**X/ I DON'T LIKE MYSELF VERY MUCH RIGHT NOW. I AM SOOOOO SORRY EVERYBODY! I KNOW IT'S BEEN FOREVER SINCE I PUT UP A REAL CHAPTER…AND I'M STILL NOT. THIS IS A I-CAN'T-WRITE-A-REAL, DECENT-CHAPTER, SO-HERE'S-SOME-SEMI-ENTERTAINING-FILLER-WHILE-I'M- TRYING-TO-GET-MY-ACT-TOGETHER CHAPTER. **

**I'M SO SORRY. BUT I HOPE THIS BRINGS A SMILE TO YOUR FACES ANYWAYS. **

Ch. 26: Contrary Wise

The time is pie. The location-the OC conference room in my head. Madness? THIS. IS. …Actually, it pretty much is madness. Let the obvious signs of mental issues begin!

C.J looked down at the typed order on the page in her hands, frowning. She glanced up from her place at the front desk over her fellow OC's. C.J is the oldest OC, plus the protagonist of the first story, so she heads these meeting by reasons of seniority. Though, for reasons I, Dren 'Nerd' Reet, can't quite explain, these conferences are held in what seems to be a fourth grade Writing class room.

C.J sighed and told us why we were here, "The Boss sent down an order. It says that, due to her massive writer's block on the main story, a time crunch between writing and homework, and the fact she hasn't posted a real chapter in about a month, she wants us to dance for the readers like the monkeys we are…her words, not mine."

Jade leaned back…or tried to. It was hard, because these desks are so tinie tiny. "So why the hell am I here?! DC doesn't even own me!"

I remembered suddenly, "Oh, that's right!" Yuri snickered. I noticed that he had given up on trying to sit in the desk, so he now sat on it. "You fit in so well around here, it's easy to forget that Kiki's-stories-of-awesomeness owns you."

He looked at Daniel, sitting to his right, "Pass the Chex-mix?"

C.J raffled through the pages of the order, chewing her lip until she found it, "Ahhh…ah! Here it is…Jade, you're free to go." The multi color eyed woman hopped up from her desk, fist pumping, "Yes!" She threw a peace sign as she walked out the pencil and book worm decorated door, "Later!"

Daniel signed, "So, what degrading, humiliating, demeaning, and demented task does the Boss want us to do for her amusement?" Yuri looked around, taking poll of all of us for the first time. "…Wait, where are Alister and Alistair? They're OC's to."

C.J waved off the question, "Eh, something about Roll Call only no doubt. There are some readers who didn't read New Girl, and therefore would be lost."

"That would be correct Blonde." I jumped and turned around, seeing a random girl with short brown hair and sad brown eyes, wearing a black t-shirt under a denim jacket on blue jeans closing the door behind her.

Zoe, speaking up for the first time, asked, "…Who are you?" The brown haired girl sighed and pointed back, "That b**** pulled me out of her other story to reff this little filler chapter. Call me Rose."

Rose pulled what looked like a skull shaped Halloween bowl out of the gray plaid backpack she had slung over her shoulder. She held it out to her nearest person, me. "Everybody pick your poison." I tilted an eyebrow up at her, but put my hand in the bowl, coming out with a slip of paper. Printed on the paper was

**253**

I gave Rose a look as I passed the bowl to Zoe. "What's this all about?" Rose shrugged, "You think I know what that crazy nit-wit is thinking? Once you've got your numbers, head to the room with the number on it. My work here is done. Later, people whose names I never bothered to lean."

The girl left and C.J looked at her slip, frowning, "…What an odd OC." Zoe looked back, "She must be based on a friend, from the way she talks about DC." We all nodded in agreement and Daniel got up from the desk, "Welp, no sense in delaying the inevitable humiliation/mutilation we're all about to suffer. Let's roll."

Zoe paled and had to be helped to the door.

Outside the class room, a long white hallway stretched out before us. I sighed. I can't say if ALL minds are like this, but the layout of DC's head is always changing. When we went into the conference room, this had been a Chucky Cheese, for who knows what reason. The only time it stays constant is when DC is putting us in actual scenarios, like Wonderland.

Along the hallway, on each side, was a gray door marked only by painted on numbers. The doors didn't seem to be in any order, 4 being next to 3654. Zoe glanced nervously down at her slip and approached door number 4.

She glanced back and tried to smile, "Well…later…I hope."

Then, she was gone.

I smiled. There's no way DC would do anything TOO terrible…right? (DC, watching on a monitor. And of course, they're in her head, so she can hear their thoughts. "Terrible? I can do whatever the f*** I want! It's my head and you're all technically my split personalities! I own your souls!")

I found my room number a way and entered, saying bye to the few of the OC's who were still looking for their doors.

….

….

Oh.

My.

GOD.

It's a room. Filled with manga. I looked around, awe struck. Well, not filled with manga. Just half of the room. From the door, a line was drawn up the middle. A table sat in the middle with three chairs; one on the far side, two on the side closest to me. The walls on one side were filled with all kinds of manga and anime DVDs, while the other was filled with…non-fiction literature? BBOOOOOORRRRIIIIINNNNGGGG!

I was so busy gawking, I didn't even notice that there were people in at the table. I heard a cough and I looked to the girls sitting there. The one facing me was a very tall girl with large, dark brown eyes set in a pale face and REALLY long dark brown hair. I couldn't see much other than the trench coat she was wearing. The other girl wasn't looking at me.

I smiled and looked at the brown haired girl, "Ah, who are you?" The girls smiled politely, "I'm an OC for an upcoming story whose name is not to be disclosed yet." I nodded, "Ah."

The girl gestured to the empty seat, "Please, sit down. We have much to discuss." I smiled and took the seat next to the other girl, turning to introduced myself…when I stopped dead.

The girl had shoulder length, neatly cut black hair held back in a white head band. She wore a lilac blouse over dark blue jeans and simple tennis shoes. She was the picture of a neat, normal, academic young lady…EXCEPT SHE HAD MY FACE!

I jumped out of my chair and backed up until my back hit the wall, "Wha?! Who the heck are you?!" The girl looked up, an irritated look on her face, "I'm Dren Reet." I pointed at her, gape mouthed, "You can't be Dren Reet, I'M Dren Reet!"

The girl on the other side of the table waved her hands, "Actually, you're BOTH Dren Reet. For the purpose of fun, DC had decided that along with a few tasks, she would introduce the OC's and readers to the Anti-OC's. In other words, characters who are the exact OPPOSITE of the original OC."

I sat down, trying to breath. Stupid DC. She nearly gave me a heart attack! The girl pointed to the other me, "Since she is the opposite of you, and you normally go by the nickname Nerd, she simply goes by Dren. I will address you as such."

Dren nodded, looking bored, "Very well. May we get started?" Uggg…she's so…PLAIN! And normal! And looks like me! It gives me the willies!

The girl nodded and pulled out a packet, looking over it to herself, "You got off lucky Nerd. You drew the room assigned to the easiest task. It's just a simple survey. Both of you, answer as honestly as possible."

Me and my doppelganger nodded. The girl smiled and looked at the first question, "Question 1: How do you feel about the progress this story arch is making?" I grinned, "It's so fun! Lot's of twists and turns, and soooo much drama!" Dren snuffed, "Random. I swear, DC is pulling all this out of a hat."

I gave the other me a disapproving look. We know that DC just hops on the laptop and makes stuff up as she goes, yet somehow manages to write it as though she planned every word in advance. But that doesn't mean you should say it out loud.

The girl smiled and nodded, "Right. Question 2: Where do you think the story will go next?"

I tapped my chin. That was a toughie. Even we OC's don't know what to do until DC writes up the chapter. And she always manages to make it so…weird. Hmmm….

Dren rolled her eyes, "From the way the other stories have gone, either they'll end up on some epic assassination journey, or they'll be hunted one by one by a demonic little girl." I huffed at the look alike, "I don't think she's THAT repetitive." The other Dren sighed, "Then what, pray tell, do YOU think she'll do with this hodge-podge story?" I tapped my chin, "Maybe…we'll find out that Wonderland is really an alien experiment on human emotions?" (DC is currently laughing in her office "Not quite Nerd, not quite!")

The girl nodded thoughtfully, "Sounds twisted and random enough to be DC. Well, on to question 3. How much do you hate DC?" At the same time, Dren and I answered, "More than can be put into words."

The girl nodded, "I understand. Well, that's all the questions. Nerd, you're free to go!" I smiled and shook the girls hand, "Great! I look forward to seeing when your story comes out!" The girl smiled, "So do I. DC sais it'll be next after your story. Anyways, good luck with the rest of Roll Call."

I chirped thanks and said bye to the other me as I opened the door. I came out back in the hallway, feeling ok. I smiled sunnily, "Well…that wasn't too bad."

….

"F********! HOW THE F**** DID YOU GET SO STRONG?!" C.J's task was apparently to arm wrestle with her Anti-OC. The Anti-C.J gave a sultry smile as she leaned over the table, her tight black tank top gaping at the top. Her tank was cut off so high and so low cut, it might've passed as her bra.

"All those athletics I do really helps build muscles. Those and my…extra-curricular activities." C.J gritted her teeth, _this f****** sk***. _

Yes, the Anti-C.J is, by the usual use of the word, a sl**.

C.J glared at the other her, unable to get the image of herself in skin tight shorts, three inch strappy heels, and dangly earrings out of her head. _Too much skin…too much of __MY__ skin! _

C.J tried to turn her embarrassment into strength, but the other C.J was just as strong. Gritting her teeth, she declared, "F***! I REFUSE TO BE HUMILIATED!"

…..

Yuri was currently fishing with his Anti…fishing for piranha…with hunks of steak on a two inch piece of pink yarn.

While trying not to get his fingers bitten off, Yuri tried to yank the biting fish off the meat and into the ice chest next to him. The one who gets the most of them wins…and if you run out of meat…improvise.

Yuri glanced at his Anti and felt contempt well up. This guy…they looked like twins. He even wore the uniform for the prison. Except this guy…well, he was a *****.

He was dark, he was broody, and he was smirking at Yuri's pain when one of the little snappers caught him. And Yuri just found his other to be generally irritating. And the worst of it…he was a total perv.

He had asked Yuri some rather *cough* ungentlemanly questions about regular Zoe. HIS Zoe. Being a general creep Yuri could deal with, but vulgar words towards a lady-especially this lady- will not be tolerated with.

_This ****** is SO going down._

…..

Daniel gulped, silently thanking God that his task didn't involve getting near this…THING in the room with him. The task was to hold two buckets full of water, balancing on a bar for as long as I can. Barefoot. Over office chair mats. OVERTURNED office chair mats. Have you ever stepped on those little barbs of the bottoms of those things?! It f****** hurts!

And, DC being the sadist b**** that she is, threw a hundred Legos into that pile of pain.

But NOTHING was worse than the thought of getting near his…Anti, he supposed. That guy…Daniel involuntarily shuddered. It didn't look much different from Daniel. All but the clothes were identical, actually.

But…during the last year he had been in his mother's care, he had seen a lot of people come in and out of the house. Not all of them were right in the head. So Daniel knew how to spot someone who was off. This guy made those people look like the saints of all that is holy and logical.

He kept this grin on his face the whole time, like the Joker. The Batman one, not Wonderland Joker. Any question thrown his way was responded to, but…creepily. Not to mention the HUGE difference between Daniel and Anti-Daniel. Daniel loved his sister, cared about her, and became a ghost so he could watch over her.

Anti-Daniel hated his little sister, wished he could kill her, and became a ghost to haunt Anti-C.J because SHE WAS THE ONE WHO KILLED HIM. IN SELF-DEFENSE.

At that thought, Daniel recovered his courage. _There is NO way I can lose to someone who would willingly harm their little sister. _

….

Zoe screamed and ran as she tried to outrun the other Zoe. The latter preferring to go by the name Z.

As luck would have it, the sweet, innocent Zoe got the task of hand to hand combat with her Anti. And let me tell you, Z is nuttier than Anti-Danny.

Z chuckled as she pulled the blade out of the padded wall, "What, afraid of getting your hands a little dirty Princess?"

Zoe quaked in fear of the girl who looked like her. I must say that of all the Anti's, Zoe and Z looked the least alike. Zoe's quiet and secluded appearance was opposed by Z's wild wardrobe. Her hair was cut short and dyed with dark green streaks, her face painted with heavy black make up. And her outfit…a leather pantsuit that had artfully been shredded. And somehow, the Anti-girl's tiny physique only made it MORE terrifying.

Z motioned Zoe to come at her, "Come on, I'll give you a free shot~! Just pick up a weapon and swing!" Zoe trembled, unable to even look at the rack of various weapons. They made her sick.

Z tilted her head, a skeletal grin on her face, "Not taking? Too bad." Z hefted the katana, "My turn~!"

Zoe fled as Z charged at her, screeching for somebody to save her.

Z smiled and said something, but it was drowned out by her counterparts screams. What she said, unheard by others, was "Relax~! It's just a little game~."

…

I looked up at the ceiling, which had changed from white tile to rainbow hippie puke while I was taking the survey. "I wonder how everyone else is doing?"

**GOSH, NOW I FEEL KINDA BAD FOR DOING THAT TO ZOE :( OH WELL. I HOPE YOU ALL AT LEAST GOT A LAUGH OUT OF THIS WEIRD FILLER, AND HOPEFULLY I CAN PUT OUT A REAL CHAPTER SOON! BYE BYE FOR NOW!**


End file.
